Haley
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity Fiction : Felicity a quitté tout ce qui faisait sa vie du jour au lendemain. Pourquoi ? Quand un drame survient brutalement elle n'a d'autre choix que de repartir dans son ancienne vie. Comment vont réagir ceux qu'elle a laissé derrière elle ? Vont-ils pouvoir l'aider ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avant toute chose, merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction.**

 **Comme annoncé dans le dernier chapitre de « The Dark Girl » voici une nouvelle fiction. Cette fois-ci nous partons dans l'univers de la série avec un retour d'Oliver en justicier.**

 **Attention : certains éléments de la série sont repris mais pas tous...ne soyez donc pas étonnés par certains détails.**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 qui m'a également suivi sur cette histoire. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity fut réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de son radio réveil. Elle tâtonna un moment avant de trouver le bouton sur lequel elle appuya sans aucune douceur. Elle se retourna dans son lit et s'enfouit à nouveau sous la couette. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Soudain elle réalisa que ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas levée.

Elle jeta la couette au pied du lit et fonça dans la chambre face à la sienne. Elle entra doucement sur la pointe des pieds et s'avança vers le petit lit lui faisant face. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit sa fille dormir paisiblement. Elle posa une main délicatement sur son front pour constater que la fièvre avait disparu. Elle souffla de soulagement.

Elle se posa juste à côté et la regarda avec amour. Cette petite fille était toute sa vie, elle n'imaginait plus vivre sans elle une seule seconde et elle détestait la voir malade, son cœur de maman souffrait à chaque fois. Haley était asthmatique depuis son plus jeune âge et Felicity ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait passé la nuit à la veiller quand elle était en pleine crise ou quand elle était malade.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et encercla son petit corp d'un bras. Elle posa sa tête contre la sienne, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et doucement s'enfonça à nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle ne sentit plus le corps de sa fille contre elle. Elle se redressa d'un coup en entendant du bruit à la cuisine.

Elle se leva et descendit pour la trouver grimpée sur une chaise en train de se battre avec la machine à café. Elle sourit à la voir faire et s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était plutôt dégourdie pour son âge et plus mûre que la plupart des enfants de six ans qu'elle venait de fêter la semaine précédente.

À ce souvenir, le sourire de Felicity fana, Haley avait été persuadée que son père serait là. C'était un sujet qui revenait souvent sur le tapis depuis un moment et Felicity ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Sa fille lui posait de plus en plus de questions sur lui et si au début elle était restée très vague, elle devait admettre qu'Haley était têtue et ne lâchait pas le morceau.

« Tu veux de l'aide ma puce ? » Demanda-t-elle voulant éloigner ses mauvaises pensées. La fillette se retourna avec un sourire.

« Non maman ça va j'ai presque fini….je voulais te faire une surprise et te préparer ton petit déjeuner. » Felicity fondit devant cet aveu et s'approcha doucement de sa fille.

« Merci mon ange. » Elle posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et tâta son front à nouveau pour s'assurer que la fièvre ne remontait pas. « Ça va mieux ? » Haley hocha la tête et finit de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

« Tiens maman…voilà ton café. » Dit-elle fièrement en tendant une tasse fumante à Felicity. Cette dernière la saisit et en bu une gorgée.

« Il est bien meilleur que le mien. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Allez à table…à mon tour de te préparer quelque chose. » Haley ne se fit pas prier et prit place autour de la table regardant sa mère s'affairer à lui préparer ses céréales, son lait et son jus d'orange.

« Voilà bébé…...bon appétit. » Felicity posa tout devant sa fille et finit de boire son café en la regardant manger. « Tu te sens mieux ? » La fillette hocha la tête en engloutissant une cuillère dans sa bouche. « À voir ton appétit je crois que oui. » Rigola Felicity.

« Je peux aller à l'école ? » Au vu du regard de sa mère Haley comprit que Felicity n'était pas d'accord. « Maman…s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Jamie doit ramener sa tortue…je peux pas rater ça. »

« Chérie….tu as passé la nuit avec de la fièvre…je serais plus rassurée de te garder avec moi….mais je veux bien t'emmener afin que tu voies la tortue de Jamie cette après midi….ce matin tu restes à la maison et tu te reposes, ok ? »

« Oh merci maman. » Haley sauta de sa chaise et se retrouva sur les genoux de sa mère. Elle lui déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue et reprit sa place en lui expliquant tout ce que Jamie avait pu lui raconter sur les tortues et leur vie.

####

« Tu es prudente, si ça ne va pas tu vas voir Melle Paws et tu lui demandes de m'appeler. » Haley hocha la tête et fila vers ses amis qui l'attendaient déjà. Felicity la regarda partir contente de la voir heureuse et en meilleure forme. Elle resta un moment à la regarder rire et regarder cette tortue sous tous les angles.

Ses pensées voguèrent à nouveau vers le père de sa fille et la vie qu'elle avait abandonnée du jour au lendemain. Elle avait quitté tout ce qui faisait sa vie en à peine une heure, et même si elle savait qu'elle avait fait du mal à beaucoup de gens en partant, elle savait aussi qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer à sa fille la vie qu'elle méritait.

Elle se décida à bouger et à rentrer chez elle afin d'avancer un peu son travail. Depuis qu'elle avait tout quitté, elle avait changé de nom pour se créer une nouvelle identité, elle avait également créée sa société de programmation et travaillait depuis chez elle. Elle ne roulait pas sur l'or mais gagnait suffisamment sa vie pour offrir à Haley tout ce qu'elle voulait.

En entrant dans son salon elle mit en route son répondeur et écouta d'une oreille distraite ses différents messages, rien d'important se dit-elle. Elle se mit à son bureau et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Elle regarda en vitesse et régla deux trois choses avant de s'attaquer au vrai problème, le dossier Miller.

Jack Miller était venu la trouver il y a quelques temps afin qu'elle remette à jour tout le système informatique de sa société basée à Los Angeles. Sur le coup elle avait été réticente, elle ne faisait jamais de déplacements, mais Jack Miller avait su trouver les mots et les bons arguments afin qu'elle accepte au moins de jeter un œil au dossier qu'il lui avait apporté.

Elle l'avait parcouru en vitesse et elle ne pouvait nier que ce genre de travail était intéressant et surtout valorisant. Avoir un système complet à refaire était une opportunité assez rare pour une petite société comme la sienne, d'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il s'était adressé à elle qui était installée dans une petite ville de la Caroline du sud.

Elle avait fini par accepter, mais lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle ne ferait aucun déplacement, sa fille passant avant tout le reste ou le cas échéant avec Haley, c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Jack avait accepté sans sourciller et depuis environ trois mois elle travaillait d'arrache pieds pour trouver un nouveau système informatique. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant de mal pour finaliser un dossier et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle soupira et se leva pour aller se préparer un café avant de repartir à l'école chercher sa fille. Elle visa l'heure, elle avait en gros deux heures, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour faire quelques lignes de codes, pensa-t-elle. Elle prit place à son bureau, chaussa ses lunettes et commença à pianoter en alignant des chiffres et des lettres qui pour bon nombres de personnes ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose.

Elle sentit une raideur dans sa nuque et passa sa main dessus afin de se masser. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là à travailler. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'heure en bas de son écran quand elle vit horrifiée qu'elle avait passé l'heure de l'école depuis un bon moment. Mon dieu Haley devait s'inquiéter, elle savait qu'elle n'était jamais en retard.

Elle se précipita sur ses affaires et fonça vers l'école. Dieu soit loué Melle Paws était encore présente et s'occupait de la fillette. Elle rentra en trombe dans la classe.

« Je suis désolé chérie..j'ai pas vu l'heure ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu et… » Haley se précipita vers sa mère et encercla ses jambes de ses bras. Felicity d'instinct se baissa et la serra à son tour. « Je suis vraiment désolée mon ange. » Dit-elle à nouveau dans ses cheveux. « Je travaillais…ne pleure pas bébé. » Elle sentait sa fille secouée de sanglots et cela lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi.

« Elle a eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. » Melle Paws s'approcha d'elles et passa une main dans les cheveux de la fillette. « Madame Parker, je pourrais vous parler ? » Demanda-t-elle à Felicity. Cette dernière hocha la tête et demanda à Haley de retourner lire un peu.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre le bureau de Melle Paws. Cette dernière prit place sur son fauteuil et indiqua à Felicity le fauteuil face à elle.

« Madame Parker…je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça mais….Haley est très perturbée de l'absence de son père. Quand elle ne vous a pas vu arriver, elle a eu peur que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, personne ne s'occupe d'elle. » Elle vit Felicity accuser le coup. « Je sais que c'est difficile d'élever un enfant seule et je ne vous blâme pas ou autre chose mais je pense que vous devriez lui parler….je ne sais rien de votre histoire avec son père….mais elle a besoin de savoir d'où elle vient, de mettre un nom ou un visage sur ce père qu'elle ne connait pas…. »

Felicity écoutait sans savoir quoi répondre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle savait que sa fille se posait beaucoup de questions sur son père, il n'était pas une journée sans qu'elle ne lui en parle, mais depuis un moment c'était devenu comme une obsession pour elle.

« Je sais….elle était persuadée qu'il serait présent pour son anniversaire la semaine dernière. » Expliqua Felicity d'une voix blanche réalisant que sa décision prise il y a des années était en train de lui revenir en pleine figure. « Elle croit que son père sait qu'elle existe et qu'un jour il sonnera chez nous…. » Elle leva les yeux vers l'institutrice. « Mais il ne sait même pas qu'il a une fille….comment je pourrais lui parler d'un homme qui n'a même pas conscience d'être père…et puis si elle veut le voir ou savoir à quoi il ressemble...je…c'est pas possible de….. »

« Felicity… » La calma Melle Paws. « Je ne vous demande pas de lui dire toute la vérité au sujet de sa naissance, mais simplement de répondre à des questions d'une enfant de six ans qui se demande d'où elle vient…..vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout lui dire. » Felicity comprit ce que l'institutrice voulait lui faire entendre et se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus calme.

« Ok…je vais lui en parler…merci beaucoup d'avoir veillé sur elle et encore désolé du retard mais quand je travaille je ne vois pas l'heure passer. » Melle Paws lui signifia que ce n'était rien d'un signe de tête et Felicity prit le chemin de la sortie avec une Haley lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur la tortue de Jamie.

####

« On rentre pas à la maison ? » Demanda Haley quand elle vit que sa mère prenait la route de la plage. Felicity lui jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et lui fit un sourire.

« Non chérie….il faut qu'on parle et je me suis dit qu'une glace chez Joe te ferait plaisir. » La fillette eut un cri de joie et se demandait déjà quel parfum elle allait bien pouvoir prendre. Felicity continuait à lui jeter de temps en temps un regard et se disait qu'à cet instant elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Elle eut à peine le temps de descendre de voiture, qu'Haley était déjà dans les bras de Joe lui expliquant que sa mère l'avait autorisé à manger une énorme glace.

« Non Haley…j'ai dit une glace pas une énorme glace. » Dit-elle en rigolant de l'aplomb de sa fille. Elle salua Joe d'un baiser sur la joue et prit place à sa table habituelle.

« Alors jeune fille je te sers quoi ? » Demanda Joe en s'approchant de leur table. Hailey avait les yeux levés vers le ciel faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Une boule menthe chocolat et plein de chantilly. » Dit-elle avec un immense sourire se régalant déjà d'avance. Joe eut sur le visage un air de dégoût.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour avaler une horreur pareille. » Dit-il en s'adressant à la fillette tout en regardant Felicity. « Je suppose que toi aussi tu prends la même chose. » Felicity hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire tout en éclatant de rire.

Joe ne mit pas longtemps à ramener leur commande et prit place avec elles comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elles venaient. C'était un ami proche de Felicity et la première personne qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant en ville il y a des années. À l'époque elle était un peu perdue et avec le cœur brisé, Joe n'avait jamais posé de questions sur pourquoi Felicity avait atterri ici et elle lui en avait toujours été reconnaissante.

Il se doutait que son histoire était douloureuse et il le comprit encore plus quand Felicity lui avait confié sa grossesse. Il l'avait alors aidée et installée dans sa maison, l'avait soutenue quand elle en avait eu besoin et avait toujours été présent pour elle et Haley dans les moments difficiles.

« Alors pourquoi cette jeune fille a droit à une glace à une heure pareille ? » Demanda Joe à Felicity qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Haley répondait déjà à sa place.

« Maman veut me parler de mon papa. » Felicity fut surprise, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? « Je t'ai entendu quand tu parlais avec Melle Paws…c'est ça maman…tu vas me parler de lui ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante et pleine d'espoir.

Felicity jeta un œil du côté de Joe qui avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle à cet instant. Il savait que c'était un sujet tabou pour la blonde, elle n'en parlait jamais et ne lui avait jamais dit qui était le père de sa fille.

« Oui chérie…je vais te parler de lui. » Finit par dire Felicity. Elle fixa sa fille et son visage ravi en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Elle lui expliqua comment elle avait rencontré son père, comment il avait été têtu avant de reconnaître qu'il était amoureux d'elle et comment ils s'étaient aimés.

« Est-ce que je lui ressemble ? » Demanda Haley heureuse de pouvoir avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Oui….beaucoup. » Répondit Felicity avec un regard tendre. « Quand tu fronces les sourcils tu as le même air que lui, cet air si mystérieux qui me faisait fondre. » Se rappela-t-elle avec tendresse de toutes ces belles années où ils s'étaient aimés et où ils avaient pensé que rien ne pourrait ne leur arriver ou les séparer.

« Pourquoi il est pas avec nous ? » Felicity se figea à la question et sentit Joe se tendre aussi. « Il est mort ? »

« Quoi…no…non…pas du tout. » La rassura Felicity sans attendre.

« Ben alors pourquoi il est pas avec nous ? » Felicity cherchait la meilleure façon de lui expliquer sans qu'elle pense que son père ne voulait pas d'elle.

« Tu sais parfois la vie est compliquée et mon histoire avec ton papa est compliquée….mais chérie je suis sûre d'une chose. » Dit Felicity d'une voix douce en saisissant la main de sa fille. « Je suis certaine que s'il savait la petite fille géniale que tu es il t'aimerait à la folie. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda-t-elle peu convaincue. Felicity eut mal au cœur qu'elle puisse penser que son père ne puisse pas l'aimer.

« J'en suis certaine. » Confirma-t-elle un nouvelle fois. Elle vit sa fille bouger de sa place et venir se poser sur ses genoux afin de la serrer contre elle et de lui dire merci d'avoir répondu à ses questions.

Elle resta encore un moment avec les adultes avant de voir arriver quelques enfants qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre. Le silence se fit à table et Joe n'osait pas demander à son amie comment elle se sentait, il imaginait que de parler de _Lui_ avait dû être une épreuve pour elle.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il quand même. Felicity hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Ce…n'était pas aussi difficile que je le pensais….même si j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à lui en parler. » Dit-elle franchement. « Mais elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur lui et elle a le droit de savoir que s'il savait qu'elle existait il serait fou d'amour pour elle. » Dit-elle en posant un regard au loin sur sa fille qui s'amusait.

« Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question parce que je savais que tu ne me répondrais pas….mais pourquoi es-tu partie ? » Felicity reporta ses yeux sur l'homme à ses côtés, son ami, son confident, son homme à tout faire depuis presque 7 ans. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui mais n'avait jamais réussi à se confier sur le père de sa fille. « D'après ce que tu as raconté à Haley vous étiez fous amoureux….qu'est-ce qui peut conduire une femme amoureuse et enceinte à quitter le père de son bébé ? »

« Je devais partir pour assurer à ma fille une vie paisible et sécurisée. » Dit-elle simplement surprenant Joe qui ne releva pas, mais qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Ok…tu n'en diras pas plus j'ai compris. » Il se leva mais ajouta avant de laisser Felicity seule. « C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Haley, elle avait besoin de ces réponses…j'espère simplement qu'elle n'en voudra pas plus un jour, parce que quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas prête à lui dire qui est vraiment son père. »

Felicity fixa Joe un moment, elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne révèlerait jamais qui était le père de sa fille. Et elle espérait de tout cœur que sa fille se contenterait de ça pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas replonger dans toute cette peine et cette colère qui l'avait habité pendant longtemps. Elle était enfin apaisée et heureuse, sa fille avait une vie stable et ne manquait de rien, c'était ça qui l'importait.

####

Les jours passèrent, ainsi que les semaines et Haley n'avait plus posé une seule question sur son père. Felicity en avait été soulagée et se disait que cette période était loin derrière elle. Elle continuait à travailler sur le dossier Miller et depuis un moment elle trouvait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle n'arrivait pas avancer comme elle le devrait et cela commençait à l'agacer fortement.

Elle butait toujours sur le même problème quand elle voulait rentrer dans le programme de la société et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce programme datait d'une quinzaine d'années et la sécurité de l'époque n'était pas la même que maintenant, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle bloque.

Elle visa l'heure, depuis qu'elle avait oublié sa fille à l'école et tout ce qui en avait découlé, elle mettait une alarme afin de ne plus être en retard. Elle avait encore dix minutes avant de partir, elle tenta une dernière chose et prit ses affaires pour aller chercher Haley.

Le trajet se fit assez vite et elle était en avance pour une fois. Elle se gara pas très loin de l'entrée et son regard se posa sur une voiture noire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle regarda machinalement la plaque et vit qu'elle n'était pas de l'état de la Caroline du Sud. Les touristes étaient rares dans le coin, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité et alerta son instinct. Elle nota sur son téléphone la plaque de cette voiture et essaya de voir à l'intérieur.

Les vitres étaient teintées mais elle pouvait distinguer deux ombres, donc deux personnes. Elle se sermonna mentalement pour penser tout de suite à un danger, mais sa vie d'avant lui avait appris à se méfier de tout ce qui n'était pas normal, et cette voiture ici garée devant l'école n'était pas normale.

Elle descendit de voiture et s'appuya contre la portière, la sortie des enfants n'allait pas tarder et elle ne voulait pas traîner. Son instinct la trompait rarement et cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce stress et cette peur. Les premiers enfants sortirent mais ce n'était pas la classe de sa fille. Elle patientait quand elle vit enfin Melle Paws et ses élèves s'approcher enfin de la grille.

À ce moment là tout alla très vite, elle vit les deux formes sortir de cette voiture armées et se diriger vers le groupe d'enfants. Elle bougea mais pas assez vite, les deux hommes avaient couru et avaient hurlé de se mettre au sol, tout le monde dans la panique avait couru ou s'était exécuté et elle n'arrivait pas à voir où était Haley.

Quand elle la repéra elle la vit pas très loin d'elle. Elle cria son prénom et avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, elle vit un des deux hommes foncer sur sa fille, la saisir comme si elle était une poupée de chiffons et foncer à nouveau vers la voiture noire. Elle criait et hurlait de laisser sa fille tranquille, elle fonça même vers le second homme afin qu'il ne puisse pas monter mais il la poussa si fort qu'elle tomba.

Haley hurlait et criait de toutes ses forces de la laisser tranquille, de ne pas faire de mal à sa mère, elle criait « maman » et Felicity la sentait paniquée et perdue. Quand elle put enfin se relever elle voyait la voiture s'éloigner et emmener son bébé loin d'elle. Elle courra derrière pensant la rattraper mais bien évidemment ce fut impossible. Elle s'effondra en plein milieu de la route à hurler qu'on lui ramène sa fille.

####

Felicity était assise au poste de police attendant des nouvelles. Depuis l'enlèvement d'Haley elle avait à peine décroché un mot, aucun son n'arrivant à sortir correctement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Après avoir fuit le danger, elle se retrouvait à nouveau à espérer qu'un miracle se produise et que sa petite fille réapparaisse comme elle avait disparu.

Elle avait passé des heures à expliquer et à ré-expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé avant que sa fille ne se fasse enlever. Elle avait donné le maximum d'informations dont elle avait le souvenir, et elle avait communiqué le numéro de la plaque de la voiture qu'elle avait relevé.

Elle pensait à sa petite fille qui devait être terrorisée et seule se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle l'imaginait pleurer et ne pas savoir se calmer, l'appeler pensant qu'elle allait arriver pour la sauver. Elle se demandait si elle allait bien, elle savait que la panique et les pleurs lui déclenchaient des crises d'asthme. Elle espérait qu'elle avait réussi à gérer sa crise. Soudain elle pensa à son traitement, comment allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait. Elle sentit des larmes couler à nouveau sur son visage.

« Tiens…boit au moins un café. » Joe lui tendit une tasse qu'elle regarda un moment avant de la saisir. Il était venu dès qu'il avait appris l'enlèvement de la fillette et soutenait Felicity comme il le pouvait. « Toujours rien ? » Felicity secoua la tête, elle n'était pas étonnée ce n'était certainement pas au poste de police qu'elle aurait des renseignements.

« Je dois rentrer. » Dit-elle en se levant précipitamment. « Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire…je dois essayer de la trouver et je… » Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. « Je dois la trouver….je peux la trouver….je dois y aller. » Elle prit son sac et sortit du commissariat en trombe, Joe sur ses talons.

« Felicity attends ! » Cria-t-il lui courant après. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus que la police ? » Dit-il en attrapant son bras avant qu'elle ne monte en voiture. À cet instant il croisa son regard déterminé.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je peux faire pour sauver ma fille. » Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme contrastant avec la panique qui l'envahissait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Ok…dans ce cas je t'accompagne. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire…mais je reste avec toi. » Felicity le fixa un instant ne voulant pas vraiment de lui dans ses jambes, mais elle se dit qu'il aimait Hailey autant qu'elle, et pour ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire elle allait avoir besoin de soutien.

« Ok…monte, on passe chez toi prendre des affaires, ensuite on file chez moi et on prends la route. » Joe la regarda ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Mais pour aller où Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Voir le père d'Haley. » Dit-elle simplement. « Lui seul peut m'aider à la retrouver. »

* * *

 **...Bon je pense qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de mystère sur l'identité du père d'Haley. Par contre vous devez vous poser pleins de questions notamment sur le pourquoi du départ de Felicity ? Qui a enlevé Haley ? Pourquoi ? Comment va réagir le père de la fillette quand il va apprendre son existence et sa paternité ?...Toutes ces questions auront des réponses au fil des chapitres...**

 **Cette fiction fait 12 chapitres qui seront postés plusieurs fois par semaine comme à mon habitude.**

 **J'espère que ce début vous a donné envie de lire la suite...**

 **A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette nouvelle histoire. Merci pour vos lectures, vos commentaires, vos mises en suivi et en favori.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site pour leurs reviews. C'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce début te plaise. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme pour cette nouvelle fiction. Je sais, énormément de questions se posent...et toutes auront des réponses, patience...lol...quand à la réaction d'Oliver face au retour de Felicity, elle ne va pas tarder.**

 **Guest : merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce début te plaise. La réaction d'Oliver bientôt...quand à arrow il ne va pas tarder non plus à arriver.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant.**

 **Je sais que beaucoup de questions ont été soulevées avec ce premier chapitre, et elles auront toutes des réponses. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce nouveau chapitre en réponde à beaucoup, mais vous allez avoir un prémice du pourquoi du départ de Felicity.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma complice pour sa présence sans faille sur mes histoires. Merci de prendre toujours du temps pour me lire Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver sentit un poids sur le lit, il sourit doucement et se retourna lentement. Il allongea ses bras afin de saisir la personne qui grimpait pour la serrer contre lui. Un petit cri de surprise l'accueillit et il inversa assez vite leurs places, il se retrouva à dominer sa compagne coincée sous son corps. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il en perdant ses baisers dans son cou. « C'est une jolie façon de me réveiller. » Il sentit les mains de Mc Kenna se perdre dans ses cheveux courts.

« Bonjour à toi….et j'adore te réveiller de cette façon. » Elle rigola doucement et serra un peu plus sa prise sur ses cheveux. « La nuit a été difficile ? » Oliver arrêta ses baisers et remonta son visage vers elle.

« C'est vraiment tout ce à quoi tu penses, là...tout de suite ? » Rigola-t-il doucement à son tour. Elle hocha la tête malicieusement. « Ok….dans ce cas je vais essayer de te faire penser à autre chose. » Souffla-t-il contre son visage. Il reprit ses baisers et entama une longue descente tout en la déshabillant vers sa poitrine, son ventre et son intimité. Il la sentait haleter sous lui et gémir doucement à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il embrasse. Après l'avoir fait languir un moment il embrassa enfin sa féminité et elle explosa en peu de temps.

####

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » Lui dit Mc Kenna en lui servant une tasse de café. Oliver la regarda tendrement avec un sourire. « La nuit a été difficile ? »

« Disons qu'elle n'a pas été très calme….tu devrais avoir un dealer et un récidiviste pour viol en cellule si tes collègues ont bien fait leur boulot. » Elle le regarda avec une grimace, c'était toujours sa façon de lui dire que la police n'était pas forcément là ou elle devrait être.

« Très drôle Oliver….mais merci de nous aider à combattre le crime. » Elle s'approcha de lui et encercla ses épaules. « Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? J'imagine que la vie de justicier la nuit et celle de millionnaire le jour est difficile à gérer. » Elle pouffa un peu, c'était sa façon à elle de se venger quand il mettait en doute la compétente de la police.

Il posa une main sur sa taille et la serra un peu plus contre lui tout en déposant des baisers humides et pressés le long de son cou.

« Je me disais..que peut-être on pourrait passer la journée ici...et que tu puisses t'occuper de cette vilaine blessure que j'ai à l'épaule. » Mc Kenna se laissait emporter par ce qu'elle ressentait et avait très envie de lui dire oui, seulement elle avait un boulot qui n'attendait pas.

« J'aurais adoré….mais avec tes arrestations de cette nuit j'ai du boulot qui m'attends. » Elle se recula avant de voir ses barrières céder et prit le chemin de la sortie. « À plus tard…. » Elle lui fit un dernier baiser et disparue de son champs de vision.

Oliver resta un moment à regarder la porte par laquelle elle était partie. Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres, quand il pensait à la façon dont sa vie avait changé depuis des années. Cela faisait deux ans que Mc Kenna était à nouveau rentrée dans sa vie et quelques mois seulement qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et avait fermé son cœur pour de bon, seulement quand elle avait découvert son secret au détour d'une mission tout avait changé.

Il avait cru à nouveau pouvoir avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et une épaule sur qui s'appuyer quand les jours étaient difficiles. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il le savait et il savait surtout qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimé de la façon dont il avait aimé sa femme. Elle avait été l'amour de sa vie et le resterait probablement jusqu'à la fin.

Sa femme l'avait sauvé de bien des façons, avait toujours cru en lui même quand lui ne croyait plus à rien, elle l'avait porté quand les choses avaient mal tournées, elle l'avait aimé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait….et lui en retour lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait pu et cela l'avait anéanti quand elle était partie. Il avait mis des années à comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et il avait eu du mal à rebondir, jusqu'à ce que Mc Kenna réapparaisse.

Au début elle avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait endossé le rôle de justicier, c'était une vie tellement difficile et dure. Il lui avait alors expliqué que c'était pour lui une façon de réparer tout ce que sa famille avait pu faire de mal et une façon pour lui d'essayer de trouver une certaine paix et un sens à sa vie.

Elle avait fini par comprendre et l'avait soutenu à son tour dans sa quête. Elle l'aidait à sa façon et lui donnait de précieuses informations, mais surtout elle veillait à ce que la police ne s'intéresse pas de trop près au justicier ou à Oliver Queen quand les soupçons pouvaient se porter sur lui.

Ils étaient redevenus amis comme avant et il devait avouer que cela lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait moin seul, bien sûr sa femme était toujours présente dans un coin de sa tête et de son cœur, mais il se permettait à nouveau de rire et d'être heureux, il était un peu moins torturé aussi.

Leur rapprochement c'était fait naturellement sans pression ou dispute, juste comme ça. Il avait longtemps repoussé l'idée d'être à nouveau avec quelqu'un, mais avec Mc Kenna il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. C'était arrivé un jour où ils discutaient d'une mission qui avait failli mal tourné, Oliver l'avait embrassée en réalisant que si elle n'avait pas été sur le terrain ce soir là il serait certainement mort.

Au début elle l'avait repoussé lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas guéri du départ de sa femme et qu'elle ne voulait pas être un pansement sur un cœur brisé, mais il avait su trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais sa femme, mais qu'elle était là et que peut-être ils pourraient à nouveau tenter l'expérience.

Elle avait mis des jours avant de le revoir à nouveau et de leur laisser une chance. Et cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensembles. En tout cas disons qu'ils ne se cachaient plus pour sortir dîner ou pour se rendre à des soirées officielles, mais ils n'avaient fait aucune déclaration dans la presse.

Oliver ne voulait pas étaler sa vie dans les journaux, sa jeunesse ayant assez été étalée. Il se souvenait de tout ce que sa femme avait pu endurer aussi à l'époque de leur mariage et quand leur vie avait sombré dans le malheur, et il ne voulait pas que Mc Kenna vive la même chose. Alors ils se montraient mais sans plus.

Il se décida à bouger et à filer sous la douche, il traversa l'appartement et comme à chaque fois il eut un coup au cœur. Ce loft représentait la nouvelle vie qu'il avait réussi à construire à l'époque de son mariage. Il représentait la nouvelle vie et l'envie d'avoir une vie comme tout le monde malgré le fait qu'elle était loin d'être ordinaire.

Il monta les quelques marches pour accéder à l'étage et entra dans la salle de bains. Il regarda son visage, il était fatigué. La nuit n'avait pas été très calme et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et ses pensées voguèrent à nouveau vers cette période heureuse de sa vie ou il pensait qu'il vivrait de cette façon jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser sa femme de sa tête et se rasa. Une fois chose faite, il prit sa douche et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Quand il vit la date du jour, il se figea. Il s'habilla et décida de filer au bunker, il devait évacuer toute cette frustration qu'il sentait s'infiltrer en lui depuis son réveil. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son ancienne vie et comme à chaque fois il était triste, encore plus aujourd'hui. Frapper sur un mannequin ou un sac de sable arriverait à le calmer et à envoyer loin de lui la vie qu'il avait touchée du bout des doigts.

Il traversa la ville sur sa Ducati et arriva rapidement au bunker. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand il passait la porte, c'était sa femme qui avait trouvé l'endroit, qui l'avait fait installé. Elle était partout et chaque objet lui faisait penser à elle. Partout où il posait ses yeux il la voyait assise sur son fauteuil à voyager d'un écran à un autre pour le guider et qu'il revienne vers elle sain et sauf.

Il entra et se dirigea sans attendre vers la salle de bains où il se changea. Il se dirigea vers les tapis d'entraînement et commença à frapper sans retenu sur le mannequin de bois face à lui. Il enchaîna les coups durant des heures lui sembla-t-il jusqu'à ce que John se mette devant lui pour le calmer.

« Hey ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet quand il vit l'état de ses mains. Oliver baissa à son tour son regard vers ses mains et comprit. Il se figea et s'éloigna des tapis. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil pas loin.

« Un moment. » Dit-il simplement. John soupira, il savait ce qui tracassait Oliver quand il se mettait dans un état pareil. Les années n'avaient pas effacé la souffrance de son départ.

« Oliver….tu ne peux pas…. »

« Je sais John….je sais. » Le coupa-t-il assez vite ne voulant pas se lancer à nouveau dans une discussion qui allait encore plus remuer son mal être et sa peine. « Mais quand je commence à penser à _Elle..._ je….c'est dur….et j'ai besoin de me défouler. » Il leva son regard vers son ami, celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, celui à qui il confiait sa vie sans sourciller. « Tu sais quel jour on est ? » Sa voix se fêla à ce souvenir, cette journée ou sa vie rêvée avait basculé.

John hocha la tête, il savait très bien quel jour on était et il savait aussi que son ami serait comme tout les ans, malheureux et triste. Il avait cependant espéré cette année qu'il serait plus à même de gérer cette journée. Il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé un équilibre avec Mc Kenna, mais apparemment les choses étaient plus compliquées qu'elles en avaient l'air.

« Oliver…..ça fait 8 ans maintenant. » Souffla John en prenant place à côté de lui. « Il faut que tu passes à autre chose….elle n'est plus là…et tu n'es plus seul…..ne refuse pas de vivre heureux…tu as le droit toi aussi de vivre une belle vie malgré tout. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer toute ta vie pour ce qu'il s'est passé…..tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Oliver écoutait John les yeux dans le vide, se rappelant parfaitement cette journée horrible et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Quand il avait entendu la voix affolée de sa femme. Il était même persuadé que s'il fermait les yeux il verrait encore son visage ravagé de larmes et la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr que si John ! » Dit-il en se levant en colère. « Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'étais pas là, elle était seule, à la merci de n'importe quel détraqué et je n'étais pas là pour la protéger ! » Il fixa son ami les yeux noirs de colère. « Je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce qu'elle…. »

« Non Oliver ! Ça suffit ! » S'écria John en se levant à son tour. « Arrête de faire ça ! Oui ce que tu as vécu à été dur et terrible….je ne souhaite ça à personne….mais tu sais très bien que tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ce n'était pas elle qui parlait c'était sa colère et sa douleur….elle t'aimait et…. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ?! Parce qu'elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester à mes côtés et me regarder dans les yeux ! » Dit-il ironiquement. « Elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle est partie sans rien dire, sans un mot, sans un coup de fil….elle est juste….partie. » Finit-il d'une voix faible où John sentait pointer une cassure. « Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de me blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé….parce que tout est de ma faute…elle avait confiance en moi…et je l'ai trahi. » Dit-il d'une voix blanche les yeux dans le vague prêt à laisser couler les larmes qu'il essayait vainement de refouler.

John ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il lui dire de plus que ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit ? Oliver se blâmait toujours pour ce qui arrivait aux autres, mais il n'était pas Dieu. Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et régler les problèmes de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Oliver bougea et reprit ses frappes contre le mannequin, seul ça pouvait apaiser sa souffrance aujourd'hui, il le savait.

####

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'on vient faire à Star City Felicity ? Ça fait des heures qu'on roule et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi on allait là-bas…..si mes souvenirs sont bons ce n'est pas la ville la plus tranquille du pays. » Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme sur le siège passager.

Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures et n'avait pas non plus décrocher un mot. Elle avait son regard au loin, son téléphone serré dans sa main attendant un appel qui ne viendrait certainement pas. Les premières heures de la disparition d'Haley elle avait cru recevoir une demande de rançon, mais rien n'était arrivé.

« C'est là-bas que vit le père d'Haley. » Dit-elle enfin en posa son regard sur lui. « Il pourra m'aider à la retrouver. » Joe ne comprenait pas en quoi le père de la fillette pourrait les aider si même la police était impuissante pour l'instant.

« Felicity il ne sait même pas qu'il a une fille...tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'aider comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se berce d'illusions et qu'elle tombe de haut quand il lui refuserait son aide ou pire ne la croirait pas pour Haley.

« Il le fera. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Il l'a toujours fait….cette fois-ci ne sera pas différente. » Dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait sans émotion. Depuis que sa fille avait disparu elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle. Elle n'avait plus versé une larme depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa petite vie tranquille.

Elle s'était bercée d'illusions toutes ces années à vivre loin du danger, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision mais à l'évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon elle ne serait pas là, à se demander commencer annoncer au père de sa fille qu'on venait de l'enlever et qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour la retrouver.

« J'espère que tu as raison Felicity. » Dit-il en reportant son attention sur la route. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais découvrir un côté de ta personnalité que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu histoire de détendre l'habitacle dont l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde.

« Tu n'as même pas idée. » Finit par répondre Felicity lui faisant un triste sourire.

####

Ils avaient encore roulé pendant des heures quand ils virent enfin le panneau annonçant leur entrée dans la ville de Star City. Felicity jetait un œil à droite et à gauche, rien n'avait vraiment changé et en même temps rien n'était plus pareil. Elle indiqua la route à suivre à Joe et sonda les alentours, personne n'était en vu. Elle lui indiqua où se garer afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ils descendirent de voiture assez vite, Felicity fila vers le petit bâtiment qu'elle connaissait par cœur et en força la porte. Joe l'avait suivit et ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise à la voir faire.

« Quand j'avais dit que j'allais en apprendre sur toi j'étais encore très loin de la vérité. » Dit-il en la suivant alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le bâtiment. Elle rigola doucement et se dirigea vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit en vitesse. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que le système d'ouverture était toujours le même. Elle pianota le code qu'elle avait elle-même installé et fut surprise de constater que ça non plus n'avait pas changé.

Joe la regardait faire complètement sous le choc, il la suivit à nouveau quand les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il ne disait rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Felicity ne lui parlait pas et ne le regardait pas bien trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle venait faire ici. L'ascenseur sonna leur arrivée et elle en sortit en trombe. Elle se dirigea vers les ordinateurs sans se soucier de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

Joe mit plus de temps à sortir, son regard se posait partout et il se demandait bien où il avait pu atterrir. Il regarda sur la droite pour voir tout un mur recouvert d'armes en tout genre de pistolets, d'arcs et de flèches, de bâtons d'entraînement. Ses yeux le guidèrent un peu plus sur la gauche pour se retrouver face à une vitrine où reposait un costume de cuir vert.

Soudain tout se mit en place dans sa tête, et il se tourna vers Felicity qui était déjà installée derrière les immenses écrans à pianoter sur différents claviers, son fauteuil allait d'un côté et d'autre de la console. Il avança vers elle et monta les trois marches pour arriver sur la plate-forme, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« On est où je crois qu'on est ? » Réussit-il à dire tout de même.

« Hum, hum. » Répondit simplement Felicity plongée dans ses recherches.

« Tu connais cet homme ou alors c'est le père de ta fille qui le connaît ? » Felicity restait silencieuse, il se demandait même si elle entendait ce qu'il lui demandait. « Felicity….j'ai besoin de savoir. » Elle se stoppa deux secondes et porta son regard sur lui.

« Joe…je..je connais Arrow….très bien même….et je…. » Elle fut stoppée par un bip sur l'écran qui attira son attention. « Oh…ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Dit-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur les écrans. « J'ai pu me connecter aux caméras de notre ville pas loin de l'école et j'ai les bandes...je vais pouvoir suivre cette voiture et les pourris qui ont kidnappé ma fille. »

Joe se pencha vers les écrans et vit pour la première fois l'enlèvement d'Haley, il sentait Felicity prête à pleurer mais elle restait forte, elle le devait sinon elle ne pourrait rien faire pour sa fille. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la serra afin de lui montrer son soutien. Elle hocha la tête et il reporta son attention vers l'écran, il voyait Haley hurler après sa mère, elle pleurait et lui tendait les bras, il la vit se faire jeter dans la voiture et il vit Felicity se faire mettre à terre par un des deux ravisseurs.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il à la fin. « Revoir ça…je n'imagine pas à quel point cela doit être dur pour toi. » Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa tâche, trouver à nouveau cette voiture sur d'autres bandes. Elle entra la plaque d'immatriculation dans le système et mit en place une recherche sur tout le pays. Restait plus qu'à patienter et à attendre les résultats.

Elle se tourna alors vers Joe et lui fit un triste sourire.

« Bienvenu dans mon ancienne vie. » Dit-elle se voulant enjouée. « Tu comprends pourquoi je devais partir ? » Joe hocha la tête encore sous le choc de savoir que Felicity connaissait et avait aidé un justicier.

« Tu crois que l'enlèvement d'Haley a un rapport avec lui ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil vers le costume pas loin. Felicity soupira, elle s'était déjà posée la question et honnêtement elle n'en savait rien. Personne ne savait qu'elle était enceinte quand elle est partie, elle avait changé d'identité à la seconde où elle avait quitté Star City, elle avait oublié Felicity Smoak pour devenir Felicity Parker une mère célibataire.

« Je ne sais pas et honnêtement je ne l'espère pas…..il a tellement d'ennemis que j'en ai froid dans le dos rien qu'à penser que ma petite fille soit entre les mains d'un psychopathe. » Sa voix dérailla à ce dernier mot.

« On va la trouver Felicity…j'en suis certain. » Essaya de la rassurer Joe, il s'accroupit face à elle et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. « Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu voulais venir ici…mais maintenant je comprends mieux…et je suis certain que tu vas la retrouver. » Felicity serra ses mains et le remercia d'un sourire de la soutenir et de lui dire ce genre de choses. Elle avait eu raison de l'emmener avec elle, il serait là pour les moment difficiles et elle savait d'avance qu'ils seraient nombreux.

« Merci d'être là avec moi. » Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Joe la serra à son tour.

« Il n'y a pas un autre endroit où je voudrais être. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux. « Alors….Arrow c'est aussi…le père d'Haley ? »

####

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, sa nuit avait été difficile. Pourtant lors de sa ronde il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choses à faire, mais sa conversation d'avec John tournait dans sa tête depuis la veille. C'était toujours une période difficile pour lui seulement cette année avec Mc Kenna dans sa vie il avait pensé qu'il passerait plus facilement cette journée.

Il s'était lourdement trompé. Elle avait voulu passer le reste de la soirée avec lui mais il avait refusé prétextant avoir un boulot qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle n'avait pas été dupe mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait alors passé la soirée à aller d'un toit à un autre et à essayer d'oublier.

Il se leva, passa par la salle de bains et fila en cuisine. Il était encore tôt et se dit qu'un entraînement lui ferait du bien. Il envoya un message à John pour savoir si lui aussi était prêt pour s'entraîner. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et ils décidèrent de se rejoindre au bunker, il saisit ses affaires et partit sans attendre.

Il arriva en même temps que John et attendit patiemment le temps qu'il gare sa voiture. Il allait entrer dans le bâtiment quand il remarqua la serrure forcée. Il fit un signe à John qui comprit tout de suite qu'ils avaient de la visite. Ils pénétrèrent sans un bruit, mais ne virent personne. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'armoire et furent surprit de trouver le boîtier de commande de l'ascenseur intact.

« C'était peut-être juste des jeunes pour s'amuser. » Tenta John peu convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Oliver lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. » Il composa le code pour ouvrir l'ascenseur et soudain une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Le silence régnait dans la cabine, ils sentaient la pression monter au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur continuait sa descente. « Prêt ? » Demanda Oliver quand ils furent arrivés, John hocha la tête. Ils sortirent sans un bruit de l'ascenseur quand leurs regards se posèrent sur la plate-forme face à eux.

Ils restèrent choqués de ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux et restèrent un moment avec leurs armes levées. Les écrans étaient allumés et cherchaient ils ne savaient quoi, mais ce qui attira le plus leur attention était la jeune femme blonde qui était assise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cette vision devant leurs yeux.

Oliver n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était là, devant lui à pianoter comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté sa place, comme si 7 années ne s'étaient pas écoulées. Il avait envie de parler, d'hurler, de crier, de lui poser mille questions mais tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Il était incapable de bouger ou de parler.

John lui baissa son arme et avança d'un pas vers la plate-forme. C'est à ce moment là que Felicity bougea, au bruit de pas de son ami. Elle poussa un peu son fauteuil et le fit pivoter pour tomber dans le regard de John, elle se leva en vitesse et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle simplement. « Je sais que…enfin je sais….que je suis…..bref…je devais absolument….et…. » Elle sentit deux bras forts la prendre et la serrer contre un torse. Elle se laissa faire et enroula ses bras à son tour autour de cette taille qu'elle trouva. Elle voulut se retenir de pleurer mais elle ne pouvait plus, cela faisait des heures qu'elle luttait pour ne pas craquer, mais sentir John la serrer contre lui avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Elle pleura et se laissa aller, elle était secouée de sanglots et de spasmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer.

« Felicity calme-toi. » Lui demanda John au bout de longues minutes. « Tout va bien. » Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Ok…alors dis-nous pourquoi tu es ici…dans cet état. » Il la repoussa doucement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. « Felicity respire et calme toi. » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et se força à contrôler sa respiration.

« Ils…ils ont enlevés Haley. » Réussit-elle à dire enfin entre deux sanglots. « Ils sont arrivés d'un coup et ils l'ont pris….j'ai essayé de lutter, mais je…. »

« Qui est Haley ? » Oliver prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devant elle. Il était toujours devant l'ascenseur, son arme pendante au bout de son bras. Il avait assisté à toute cette scène comme s'il rêvait, ayant du mal à croire que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un rêve.

Felicity se décala sur la droite, John lui cachant Oliver. Elle avait fermé les yeux à sa question, elle savait pertinemment qu'on la lui poserait et à cet instant elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour trouver ceux d'Oliver qui semblaient vides et tristes, certainement comme les siens à cet instant.

« Haley est ma…fille. C'est ma fille….ils ont enlevés ma fille. » Dit-elle en le fixant. À ces paroles Oliver reçu un coup en plein cœur, lui qui pensait avoir le coeur brisé réalisa à cet instant qu'il était loin de la vérité.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce second chapitre.**

 **Vous avez une idée de la vie d'Oliver...peut-être pas forcément celle que vous pensiez ou espériez mais...pas de panique..lol...vous en savez un tout petit peu plus sur le départ de Felicity, et surtout ils sont enfin réunis...mais leurs retrouvailles sont dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires ou théories sur la suite.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis vraiment ravie de votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. Je sais que pour l'instant tout est encore un peu flou et que certaines réponses tardent à venir, mais patience elles arrivent...**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est motivant et toujours intéressant de connaître votre avis et vos théories sur la suite.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire et la réaction d'Oliver c'est tout de suite.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce début te plaise. Les retrouvailles c'est tout de suite.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et les choses vont être un peu compliquées entre Oliver et Felicity...du moins pour l'instant.**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton retour, et désolé de t'avoir laissé si bouleversée. Même si Oliver semble avoir tourné la page de son mariage, revoir Felicity remue énormément de choses et elle lui donne le coup de grâce en parlant de sa fille. Les retrouvailles sont maintenant et pas forcément joyeuses...**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Je peux comprendre ta colère contre Felicity, elle arrive comme une fleur et balance cette information à Oliver comme ça...seulement pour sa défense elle est perturbée et quand sera révélé le pourquoi de son départ, je pense que son comportement pourra alors s'expliquer.**

 **Blake :** **Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette histoire te donner envie d'en savoir plus. Pour info, toute la fiction est écrite donc mise à jour régulièrement. Et voici donc la suite.**

 **Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois et ça fait plaisir.**

 **Voici donc ce 3eme chapitre si attendu avec les retrouvailles du Olicity...Bonne lecture.**

 **Je n'oublie pas ma jumelle et ma complice, Shinobu24 merci de ta présence de tous les jours mais particulièrement sur cette histoire. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver sembla vieillir de dix ans à entendre ces paroles. Sa fille...Felicity avait une fille, elle était partie, l'avait quitté et avait eu une fille. Il la regardait toujours et pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, il n'avait qu'une envie s'approcher d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il allait la retrouver. Cependant il ne fit rien à part la regarder.

Il sentit un énorme poids tomber sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, comme s'il avait du mal respirer. Il avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête et que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. C'était une sensation horrible. Il avait souvent imaginé cet instant. Ce moment magique où elle reviendrait vers lui, il avait toujours pensé qu'un jour il rentrerait chez eux et qu'elle serait à l'attendre sur le canapé. Qu'elle se lèverait à son arrivée, qu'elle l'aurait fixé les yeux pleins de larmes et qu'elle aurait couru dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon, lui disant qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle était de retour pour de bon….mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait de retour pour lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver sa fille…Haley…c'est un joli prénom pensa-t-il.

« Bonjour je suis Joe. » Le regard d'Oliver fut attiré par un homme qui saluait John. Il l'observa un instant, il était grand, brun et plutôt pas mal. Il pouffa à sa réflexion qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il se demandait si ce Joe était plus qu'un ami ou même le père de….

« Felicity…. » Souffla-t-il doucement, cela lui fit bizarre de prononcer son prénom. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. Quand il parlait d'elle, il ne la nommait jamais, cela rendait les choses trop réelles. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde qui ne l'avait jamais quitté du regard.

Felicity fixait Oliver, elle ne le quittait pas du regard et pouvait voir dans ses yeux toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Qui ? Elle savait qu'elle devrait répondre à tout ça mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas la priorité, même si elle mourrait d'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras. Ça avait toujours été pour elle synonyme de sécurité et de soutien. Et dieu savait qu'en ce moment elle en avait besoin, mais sa fille passait avant tout.

Elle entendait d'une oreille distraite John et Joe se présenter et discuter de comment ils étaient arrivés ici, mais elle n'était concentrée que sur Oliver, comme depuis le début de leur histoire, elle ne voyait que lui et son cœur se serra en pensant au mal qu'elle lui avait fait en partant sans rien lui dire. Elle avait été cruelle et pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais à cet instant elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait fausse route depuis le premier jour.

Un bip résonna dans le bunker et mit fin à leur conversation silencieuse. Elle se rapprocha de l'écran suivit de John et de Joe. Elle pianota pour voir ce que cela signifiait, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait trouver en ouvrant les différentes fenêtres.

« Qu'est-que c'est ? » Demanda John en s'approchant d'elle. Il visa les écrans et porta son regard sur son amie.

« J'ai lancé une recherche de plaques sur tout le pays….j'ai noté le numéro de la voiture qui a enlevé Haley. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante au souvenir. « Le logiciel l'a trouvée….elle est passée par là, là et là. » Dit-elle en pointant différents Etats sur l'écran. « Et en ce moment ils sont…..au Texas. »

Elle se tourna vers John et Joe avec un léger sourire de soulagement. Ils avaient au moins un début de piste, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ils avaient un point de départ. Oliver était en retrait et elle sentait son regard sur elle, comme toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-il en se positionnant juste à côté d'elle quand il la vit sur un site de compagnie aérienne.

« Je réserve un vol pour le Texas…ma fille est là bas seule et terrifiée ! Je vais retrouver ses enfoirés et leur faire leur fête ! » Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens en se redressant. Oliver la fixa sans rien dire et saisit une de ses mains qu'il serra. Ce simple geste eut pour effet de réchauffer son cœur meurtrit depuis son départ.

« Avant toute chose….tu vas te calmer et t'asseoir. » Il joignit le geste à la parole et la fit assoir sur le fauteuil pas très loin. Elle obéit sans protester et le vit s'accroupir devant elle en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. « Maintenant tu vas tout me raconter. » Dit-il d'une voix douce et calme tout en caressant de son pouce son poignet. Elle le fixa et se laissa porter par la douceur de sa voix, malgré tout ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques heures elle se sentait bien et apaisée.

« Ok….je..je suis allée à l'école comme tout les jours chercher Haley….mais j'ai remarqué une berline noire que je n'avais jamais vu. » Oliver fronça les sourcils ayant du mal à comprendre. « C'est une petite ville….tout le monde se connaît….et la plaque n'était pas de l'état ça m'a alerté….j'ai noté son numéro par instinct. »

Expliqua-t-elle son regard toujours rivé à celui d'Oliver qui l'écoutait religieusement, il tentait d'éloigner les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Cette petite fille allait à l'école, mais quel âge avait-elle ? Il se mit à penser que peut-être…..

« Quand j'ai vu les premières classes sortir je me suis approchée de la grille…j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. » Reprit-elle en voyant Oliver réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. « Et quand…..quand ils ont vu Haley... » Sa voix faiblit à ce souvenir. « Ils sont sortis à leur tour de la voiture et ont hurlé à tout le monde de se coucher. » Ses larmes menaçaient de couler, elle fit une pause un instant et reprit. « J'ai couru vers elle…mais c'était trop tard, un des hommes la tenait déjà….j'ai voulu….mais il m'a jeté au sol….j'ai rien pu faire et ils ont prit mon bébé. » Éclata-t-elle en sanglots, le visage baissé.

Oliver ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de se redresser et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et enroula les siens autour de lui. Elle resta un moment ainsi avant de se reculer et de reprendre.

« J'ai couru derrière la voiture…mais….la police est arrivée et en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, on a prit la route jusqu'ici…je savais que d'ici je pouvais les tracer. »

« Ok. » Oliver s'éloigna d'un pas et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, il avait besoin de tout son sang froid pour analyser la situation et être près d'elle et de penser que peut-être Haley...« Tu as des vidéos de l'enlèvement ? » Felicity hocha la tête et se retourna pour mettre en route ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle se leva incapable de regarder à nouveau cette scène.

Joe se mit en retrait avec elle, il savait qu'elle devait être secouée de revenir de cette façon. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Ça va ? » Elle hocha la tête doucement en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Oliver Queen. » Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Non… » Répondit-elle simplement. « Tout est compliqué…..et je…. » Felicity perdit son regard sur Oliver, il était concentré sur l'écran et elle pouvait voir qu'il était tendu, sa mâchoire inférieure se contractait sans arrêt. Elle reconnaissait ce signe, à voir la bande il avait compris….il savait et elle s'attendait à subir sa colère.

« Je te souhaite bon courage Felicity quand il va comprendre. » Lui dit Joe la sortant de sa rêverie. Elle hocha la tête simplement consciente qu'il avait raison.

John et Oliver étaient concentrés sur l'écran, devant eux défilait les images de l'enlèvement de la fillette. C'était violent aussi bien pour Haley que pour Felicity. Oliver voyait la blonde se battre et hurler après sa fille, il n'avait qu'une envie sauter dans l'écran et les aider. Il posa son regard un peu plus sur la fillette, elle avait quoi ? 5, 6 ans….tout à coup cet espoir qu'il avait depuis quelques minutes se transforma en certitude….cette petite fille pouvait être sa fille….sa fille…..soudain une colère noire prit possession de lui, il se retenait de se retourner et de hurler sur Felicity mais avant il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Regarde ! » Dit John d'un coup. « Cet homme là..c'est un ancien militaire ça se voit à la façon dont il se tient et qu'il tient son arme. Ce ne sont pas des amateurs Oliver….je ne sais pas qui en veut à cette gamine mais c'est plutôt grave. » Finit-il d'un ton plus bas. Oliver hocha la tête, tout se mélangeait et il ne pensait qu'à une chose, éclaircir ce qu'il espérait et redoutait en même temps.

« Laissez nous seuls ! » Dit-il d'une voix calme mais tranchée. John et Joe se regardèrent chacun ayant compris qu'ils étaient de trop. Oliver se détourna de la console et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Felicity. « John….montre à notre invité ce que tu veux…mais laissez-nous. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et John entraîna Joe un peu plus loin. Oliver essayait de maîtriser la colère qu'il sentait puissante un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Elle était partie, lui avait menti et maintenant elle revenait pour lui demander de l'aide sans rien lui dire de plus.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, Felicity savait que c'était mauvais signe. Cela avait toujours annoncé une discussion difficile et généralement une dispute. Elle savait qu'il allait hurler et certainement la détester, mais à l'époque elle avait été incapable d'agir autrement.

« Vas-tu me le dire où il faut que je te pose la question ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

« Je sais que tu dois être en colère et ne rien comprendre Oliver….je sais tout ça….et je te comprends. » Elle parlait vite et d'une voix saccadée chargée d'angoisse et de peur qu'il refuse de l'aider à retrouver sa fille. « Mais il faut qu'on retrouve Haley le plus vite possible…elle est seule et certainement morte de peur…et chaque minute perdue à discuter l'éloigne de moi…. »

« Felicity…je vais la retrouver si c'est de ça dont tu as peur. » Éclaircit-il d'une voix un peu moins dure. « Quel âge a-t-elle ? » Felicity le fixa devant cette question si simple, elle savait à la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait que les choses seraient claires et encore plus compliquées.

« Elle….elle a eu 6 ans la semaine dernière. » Réussit-elle à dire la gorge serrée. Oliver sentit un coup de poignard dans son cœur….6 ans….

« C'est….elle…c'est...ma fille ? » Osa-t-il à peine demander de peur de la réponse. Felicity hocha difficilement la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Dit le…j'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

« Elle...Haley est ta fille. » Finit-elle par dire d'une voix faible qu'il entendit tout de même. Il se rattrapa au bureau pas très loin de peur de tomber sous le choc. Cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps, le retour de sa femme et l'annonce de sa paternité.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment à s'imaginer toutes sortes de raison à son départ. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il précise sa question. Elle savait de quoi il parlait.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. » Répondit-elle simplement en le regardant tristement. « Tu sais que…..que je ne pouvais pas rester…pas comme ça….et… »

« Mais j'avais le droit de savoir ! Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu étais enceinte Felicity ! Je méritais au moins ça, tu ne crois pas !? » Cria-t-il malgré lui.

« Et tu aurais fait quoi ?! » Demanda-t-elle aussitôt. « Tu m'aurais supplié de rester….tu m'aurais convaincue que notre vie n'était pas si dangereuse ! Qu'on aurait pu le faire ?! » Cria-t-elle à son tour. « Et tu sais quoi ?! Je t'aurais cru et je serais restée ! Parce que je croyais en toi….je croyais que tu pouvais nous protéger de tout et de tout le monde ! Jusqu'à… » Elle s'arrêta subitement au milieu de sa phrase ne voulant pas le dire. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait jamais pu le faire.

« Jusqu'à quoi ?! Vas-y….dit-le…. » Il s'approcha d'elle le regard blessé et en colère. « Dis-le…dit que je t'ai laissé tomber et que je t'ai trahi…parce que c'est ce que tu penses ! Sinon tu ne serais pas partie sans un mot, sans penser à ce que ça me ferait quand je… »

« Tu ne sais pas Oliver ce que j'ai vécu en partant ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Ça été la décision la plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre….mais je n'ai pensé qu'à mon bébé et à sa sécurité….c'est pas plus compliqué….ce n'était pas contre toi. »

« Bien sûr que si et tu le sais très bien ! » Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. « Tu as voulu me punir de ne pas avoir été là et de sauver la ville….voilà pourquoi tu es partie….assume le au moins ! »

« Peut-être oui ! » Finit-elle par dire en hurlant. « Peut-être que c'était ça tu as raison ! » Elle vit Oliver faire un mouvement de recul à son aveu. « J'étais seule ce jour là ici….sans défense et vulnérable….et toi tu étais à l'autre bout de la ville à faire je ne sais quoi… » Dit-elle en retenant ses larmes à ce souvenir douloureux. « Ce qui s'est passé ce jour là est de ta faute Oliver….uniquement de ta faute….et j'ai sauvé ma fille d'une vie d'insécurité et de malheur. Si c'était à refaire je le ferai à nouveau sans aucune hésitation. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant la colère grondant entre les deux, leur dispute avait raisonné dans le bunker. John et Joe avaient ainsi pu profiter de toutes ces paroles de colère et blessantes qui avaient été échangées entre les deux. Ils les regardaient ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

John avait les yeux rivés sur Oliver sachant parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce que Felicity venait de lui balancer en pleine figure, il se blâmait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se flageller. Et il fut en colère contre la blonde, il comprenait sa démarche même s'il ne la cautionnait pas, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle enfonce encore plus son ami.

« Je veux juste savoir si tu veux bien m'aider à retrouver ma fille ! » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Oliver eut un petit rictus se disant qu'elle ne manquait pas d'air. « Je pourrais y arriver seule…mais avec toi se sera plus facile. »

« Je vais t'aider à retrouver _notre_ fille Felicity ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il d'une voix calme mais tranchée ou couvait la colère. « On va mettre de côté pour l'instant tout ce qui tourne autour de ton départ et de sa naissance. » Dit-il plus doucement. « Mais…..quand on l'aura trouvé….parce qu'on va la trouver…..les choses seront….. »

« Oui je sais. » Le coupa-t-elle, elle aussi un peu radoucie. « Je le savais en venant ici. » Oliver acquiesça et s'éloigna un peu d'elle tout en gardant son regard rivé au sien. Il se tourna ensuite vers les moniteurs et regarda à nouveau la bande de l'enlèvement de sa fille. Il essayait de noter tout et n'importe quoi, il voulait repérer une petite chose qui pourrait lui indiquer qui était derrière tout ça.

« Bon…..on peut essayer d'avancer sur la suite ? » John apparu à leurs côtés sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoivent. Joe n'était pas loin non plus et s'approcha de Felicity qu'il sentait complètement déstabilisée par sa dispute avec Oliver, malgré l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt.

« Je t'avais dit que se serait compliqué quand il comprendrait. » Elle hocha la tête son regard toujours sur Oliver, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. « Tu es vraiment partie sans un mot ? » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête en le regardant cette fois-ci. « Oh…c'est dur….je comprends sa colère et pour être honnête avec toi….moi j'aurais été pire que lui. »

« Oliver a toujours été maître de ses émotions. » Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. « En ce moment il a cloisonné son cœur pour que ce qu'il ressent pour Haley n'obscurcisse pas son jugement…..il souffre mais ne montre rien….il va tout faire pour la retrouver, quitte à mourir pour elle…..c'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui….son altruisme et sa persévérance….quand il aime il donne tout, jusqu'au bout. » Felicity quitta Oliver des yeux pour les porter sur Joe qui la regardait surpris.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Elle le fixa sans répondre, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

####

Oliver avait affrété son jet pour se rendre au Texas. Felicity lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'ils pouvaient très bien prendre un vol commercial, mais devant son regard déterminé et son air furieux elle n'avait pas protesté plus que nécessaire.

Ils survolaient le pays et n'allaient pas tarder à atterrir, elle vit John se rapprocher d'elle et s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle savait de quoi il allait lui parler, elle avait vu son regard sur elle depuis cette dispute avec Oliver, et si elle était honnête, elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin dans ses paroles.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire John alors c'est pas la peine. » Dit-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. « Et tu as raison….il ne mérite pas la façon dont je lui ai parlé et tous les reproches que je lui ai fait….mais c'est trop tard. » John la regarda avec un léger sourire.

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué…enfin plus à certain qu'à d'autres. » Dit-il en plaisantant. « Je comprends Felicity pourquoi tu es partie avec ta fille. » Commença-t-il pour la rassurer. « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça mais je comprends….par contre rejeter la faute sur Oliver…alors que c'est ta décision...ce n'est pas juste. » Felicity l'écoutait et savait qu'il avait raison, ce n'était pas juste. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu après ton départ et toutes ces années où il s'est blâmé pour ce qu'il vous est arrivé…il a mis un temps fou avant de reprendre goût à la vie…..et à arrêter d'espérer ton retour. »

« Je sais Dig….je sais que ça a dû être dur pour lui…après tout ce qu'on avait vécu et ce qu'on représentait l'un pour l'autre…je sais….mais quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse, j'ai paniqué…je ne pouvais pas revivre ce cauchemar. J'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie…sans me retourner…..je ne sais pas si c'était la bonne décision mais c'était ce que je devais faire pour mon bébé…..enfin je le pensais jusqu'à hier. » Dit-elle ironiquement.

Elle sentit la main de Dig entourer la sienne et la serrer pour la soutenir. Elle visa leurs mains jointes et porta son regard sur lui.

« On va la retrouver Felicity….tu sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi….et pour elle…..et même s'il est en colère et blessé de ce que tu as fait, je sais aussi qu'il t'aime encore infiniment. Même si vous avez chacun quelqu'un dans votre vie…rien n'est perdu. »

Felicity se tendit à cette dernière phrase. « Quelqu'un dans sa vie » il imaginait que Joe était son compagnon. Mais ce qui l'interpella vraiment c'était qu'il insinuait qu'Oliver n'était pas seul. À ce constat elle sentit son cœur se serrer, il y avait une autre femme qui avait droit à l'amour d'Oliver, à sa gentillesse, à son sourire si enjôleur et à ses yeux qui exprimaient tout sans une parole.

« Joe n'est qu'un ami Dig…rien de plus. » Éclaircit tout de suite Felicity ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. « Il a été là pour me soutenir avec Haley dans les moments difficiles, il est comme un frère pour moi…un peu comme toi. » Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

« Oh…ok..je pensais à vous voir qu'il y avait plus. » Répondit Dig soulagé par cette nouvelle sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Tu as confiance en lui ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Felicity surprise et choquée de cette question. Son esprit tourna vite et elle comprit où il voulait en venir. « Il n'a rien à voir dans l'enlèvement d'Haley. » Assura-t-elle d'une voix confiante. « Alors n'y pense même pas ! » Elle jeta un œil du côté d'Oliver qui était seul à sa place, perdu dans ses pensées.

Oliver avait les yeux dans le vague, pensant et réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était le père d'une petite fille de 6 ans, malgré que se soit un choc il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il l'avait espéré quand Felicity leur avait parlé de l'enlèvement de sa fille mais quand il avait vu l'homme qui l'accompagnait ses espoirs avaient vite été déçus, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la bande vidéo.

Il avait eut mal au cœur de voir cette scène et avait du prendre du recul pour ne pas sombrer. Felicity comptait sur lui pour la sauver et lui voulait connaître sa fille. Il était furieux et en colère contre sa femme pour lui avoir cacher une chose pareille, mais il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait fait, même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à le reconnaître.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de ce qu'il c'était passé avant son départ ou alors toujours dans les cris, les larmes et la peine. Ils allaient devoir crever cet abcès qui couvait depuis des années s'ils voulaient pouvoir se supporter afin que Felicity le laisse voir sa fille. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle existait, il était hors de question qu'elle grandisse sans lui plus longtemps.

Cette vie, cet enfant c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avec Felicity depuis le jour où il avait compris qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Il avait changé, s'était remis en question, avait laissé ses peurs de côté, s'était livré complètement sur tout son temps loin de Star City et lui avait confié son cœur.

Felicity avait complètement ravagé sa vie mais dans le bon sens du terme. Elle lui avait montré qu'il méritait d'être aimé et heureux et surtout qu'il le pouvait s'il le voulait. Et dieu sait qu'il l'avait voulu et qu'il y avait cru jusqu'à ce jour maudit ou en peu de temps, il avait tout perdu.

« Vous ne n'aimez pas. » Dit Joe de but en blanc à Oliver en prenant place sur le fauteuil face à lui. Ce dernier fut surpris de trouver ce Joe devant lui. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis le début. Il n'en n'avait pas l'envie ou la force il ne savait pas trop.

« Non…pas vraiment. » Répondit-il franchement mais avec un léger sourire. Joe rigola tout de même de sa réponse et décida d'éclaircir la situation.

« Je crois savoir pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas…Felicity et moi ne sommes pas ensembles. C'est juste une très bonne amie…qui est toujours amoureuse du père de sa fille malgré toutes ces années loin de lui. » Cette réflexion éveilla la curiosité d'Oliver qui daigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux. « Voilà…j'ai votre attention maintenant….je ne savais pas qui était le père d'Haley, Felicity ne m'a jamais rien dit sur vous..ni sur sa vie d'avant…..et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle s'enfuit de cette façon mais elle a élevé votre fille dans l'idée que son père l'aimerait s'il savait qu'elle existait….je comprends votre colère Oliver, elle est plus que légitime et croyez-moi ma réaction aurait été bien pire que la vôtre…mais cette blonde là bas. » Dit-il en jetant un œil à Felicity. « ...Sait qu'elle a fait une erreur….ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle…enfin juste ce qu'il faut. » Finit-il sur une note un peu moins grave en rigolant légèrement.

Oliver rigola à son tour doucement, cet homme était vraiment sympathique se surprit-il à penser. Était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait éclaircit sa situation avec Felicity ou simplement dû au fait que Felicity avait toujours plus ou moins parlé de lui à sa fille ? Honnêtement il ne le savait pas et pour l'instant il ne voulait pas se poser la question.

« Merci…de me dire tout ça…Joe. » Lui dit Oliver au bout d'un moment. Il jeta un regard vers Felicity qui était en pleine discussion avec Diggle.

« Mais de rien….je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai de soucis entre nous….si vous m'imposez un duel je n'ai aucune chance de survie. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire entraînant Oliver avec lui. « Non mais plus sérieusement…..je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez des idées sur notre relation….son cœur n'est pas à prendre….et j'espère que les choses s'arrangeront pour vous. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Oliver n'avait pas l'habitude de parler et de se confier et encore moins à des inconnus, mais cette conversation lui avait fait du bien même s'il savait que rien n'était réglé entre lui et Felicity.

####

Ils étaient installés dans un hôtel pas très loin de l'endroit où la voiture des ravisseurs avaient été repéré. Felicity avait installé tout son matériel et sondait les environs avec les caméras de la ville. Oliver se préparait à entrer en action, Dig révisait le plan qu'ils avaient à leur disposition et Joe ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait inutile.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda-t-il à Felicity en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Elle le regarda à peine en secouant la tête. « Je vais devenir fou si je ne fais rien ! »

« Si tu veux vraiment m'aider calme-toi et assieds-toi. » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme sur lequel il l'avait déjà entendu parler à Haley. Il s'exécuta sans broncher et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il se redressa à l'arrivée d'Oliver et de Diggle.

« Tout est prêt ? » Demanda Oliver à Felicity. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

« Ici vous avez une entrée, là et là. » Dit-elle en pointant des endroits sur son écran. « Ici j'ai des caméras je pourrais donc vous guider mais je n'ai rien à l'intérieur…juste le plan. » Oliver lui jeta un œil et la trouva tendue mais concentrée au maximum, comme avant. Malgré lui et la situation, il était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés et d'entendre sa voix dans son oreillette.

« Ok…on va se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain…et si on pense comme eux, elle devrait être là. » Il pointa une pièce sur l'écran. C'était ce qu'ils imaginaient une chambre au dernier étage donnant sur un balcon côté jardin. « Pas la plus accessible bien évidemment. »

« Ok…aller on y va. » Dig donna le top départ. Felicity angoissait à les voir partir et si les choses tournaient mal et que l'un d'eux soit blessé ou pire et si Haley ne voulait pas les suivre et qu'elle paniquait encore plus. Elle était sensible et malade.

« Je vais avec vous ! » Dit-elle en se levant. Elle prit sa veste et expliqua brièvement à Joe comment les guider en lui donnant son oreillette. Les trois hommes la regardèrent sidérés.

« Non..tu restes là. » C'est Oliver qui prit la parole en s'approchant d'elle et en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Mais c'est ma fille et elle a peur….et si elle ne te suit pas et que…. »

« Fel… » La coupa Oliver en posant une main sur sa joue. « On va la ramener en un seul morceau…je te le promets…donne-moi une oreillette. » Dit-il ayant une idée derrière la tête. Felicity s'exécuta sans comprendre pourquoi mais lui tendit tout de même le matériel. « Elle t'entendra quand on l'aura trouvée, elle saura qu'elle est en sécurité quand elle entendra ta voix….ok ? » Felicity hocha la tête, des larmes menaçant de couler. « Bien…tu vas nous guider et faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux…et je te ramène notre fille. » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et chercha sa main pour la serrer et lui dire merci.

« Aller on y va. » Dit Diggle une nouvelle fois entraînant Oliver. Felicity les regarda partir sans quitter Oliver du regard. Tous ses espoirs reposaient sur lui, elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Haley et la sauver de ces ordures qui lui avaient pris sa petite fille.

* * *

Haley se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnue pas cet endroit. Elle était sur un matelas posé au sol dans une pièce pas très bien éclairée. Elle sentait l'humidité l'entourer et une odeur désagréable envahir la pièce. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les serra. Elle avait envie d'hurler et d'appeler sa mère aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

Elle se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait entendu les cris et la panique de tout le monde, elle avait tenté de se débattre afin que cet homme ne la prenne pas mais ça avait été peine perdu il l'avait jetée dans la voiture. Elle s'était cognée la tête contre la portière ce qui l'avait assommée un moment.

Elle tenta de trouver une respiration normale et de ne pas paniquer plus que nécessaire. Sa mère lui avait appris à réguler sa respiration afin qu'elle arrive à gérer seule ses crises d'asthmes. Et pour l'instant cela fonctionnait plutôt bien, mais elle était terrifiée et se demandait ce que voulait ces gens et surtout quand elle reverrait sa mère.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 3eme chapitre. Beaucoup d'émotions en tout genre pour notre couple. De la colère, de la peur pour leur fille, de la joie pour Oliver malgré tout**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis, commentaires et théories pour la suite.**

 **A bientôt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore un immense merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. Merci aux nouveaux venus ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire. C'est une très bonne motivation pour continuer de vous livrer des histoires.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire, effectivement ça été plus que violent pour Oliver. La rencontre père/fille aura bien lieux...mais est-ce pour ce chapitre ? Réponse en dessous...concernant Mc Kenna, réponse aussi dans ce chapitre.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme pour cette fiction. Toutes tes questions auront des réponses au fil des chapitres, une partie dans celui-ci d'ailleurs. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Rien n'est simple dans leur histoire...et oui ils sont chacun bouleversés de ce retour. Quand à savoir s'il s'aiment encore...ils ont un lien avec Haley donc ils tiennent toujours l'un à l'autre. Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour que les choses s'arrangent ? Réponse bientôt.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant.**

 **Lulzimevelioska ****: Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre. Encore un peu de patience pour toutes tes questions.**

 **Voici le 4eme chapitre avec la suite du sauvetage d'Haley. Est-elle bien là ? Réponse tout de suite. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire, Shinobu24 merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity suivait la progression d'Oliver et de Diggle tendue. Plus elle les voyait s'approcher de la maison, plus elle sentait la panique l'envahir. C'était la première fois qu'elle était si tendue derrière ses écrans, mais c'était aussi la première fois où elle avait autant à perdre. Elle pourrait en un rien de temps perdre sa fille et le père de cette dernière.

« Ça va aller Felicity. » Essaya de la rassurer Joe. « Ce mec est plutôt compétent. » Il essayait de faire de l'humour et même si Felicity n'avait pas le cœur à la fête elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était contente qu'il soit à ses côtés.

« Felicity guide nous. » C'est Oliver qui lui parlait. « On est arrivés côté nord. » Felicity jeta un œil sur le plan.

« Ok…Oliver tu prends tout droit, il y a un escalier qui devrait te mener directement à cette chambre. » Oliver marmonna une réponse et indiqua à Diggle de jeter un œil au rez-de-chaussée pour s'assurer qu'il était vide. John hocha la tête et commença son inspection.

Oliver grimpa les quelques marches en silence et s'arrêta à l'étage pour sonder s'il y avait du monde. Étrangement pas de bruit, tout était calme et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il continua sa progression et entendit John lui dire que le rez-de-chaussée était dégagé et encore une fois, il n'aimait pas ça. Son instinct le trompait rarement et avant de pénétrer dans cette chambre il savait que la fillette ne s'y trouvait pas.

« Oliver….parle moi. » Il entendait Felicity pleine d'espoir et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« J'arrive à la pièce. » Répondit-il simplement. « Tout est calme. » Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et ses craintes furent confirmées….pas de trace d'Haley. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup et se décida à prévenir Felicity. « Elle…elle n'est pas là Fel….je suis désolé. » Il entendit un sanglot étouffé à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il prévint Dig qui le rejoignit assez vite et ils inspectèrent la chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose une table dans un coin avec une chaise, un matelas au sol et une odeur d'humidité persistante et nauséabonde. Le cœur d'Oliver se serra à la pensée que sa fille avait pu être ici il y a peu de temps. Soudain quelque chose au sol attira son attention, il s'accroupit et ramassa un petit objet coincé sous le matelas.

« On rentre. » Dit-il sans parler de sa découverte à Felicity. Il voulait lui montrer directement et ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs si cette breloque n'appartenait pas à Haley.

####

Felicity faisait les cents pas donnant le tournis à Joe, il ne savait pas comment la calmer et doutait de pouvoir le faire. Il savait qu'elle était au plus mal, elle avait été tellement persuadée qu'Haley serait avec elle à cet instant, qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Diggle et Oliver, ce dernier chercha Felicity et Joe pu lire dans son regard toute sa peine et son impuissance à ne pas avoir retrouver la fillette.

Felicity plongea dans les yeux d'Oliver à peine la porte ouverte. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Leur espoir était déçu et ils allaient devoir repartir de zéro, ils n'avaient plus aucune piste. Elle vit Oliver s'approcher et se planter devant elle, les yeux brillants.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, Felicity hocha la tête et la baissa en pleurant.

Oliver n'attendit pas plus longtemps et la saisit par les épaules afin de la coller à son torse. Elle encercla à son tour sa taille et se perdit dans ses bras. Elle était secouée de sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer, Oliver la serrait de plus en plus fort pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

Diggle regardait ses deux amis se réconforter et il se sentait de trop. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls et de se retrouver, ils avaient tellement de choses à régler tout les deux qu'il fallait qu'ils soient seuls pour le faire. Il connaissait Oliver et savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir ramener Haley à sa mère et seule Felicity arriverait à lui faire entendre raison, et Oliver serait le seul à pouvoir la réconforter et à lui redonner espoir.

Ils avaient toujours fonctionné de cette façon, et il savait que toutes ces années de séparation n'avaient pas altéré ce lien qui s'était tissé entre eux depuis leur premier regard. Ils s'étaient fait confiance mutuellement et s'étaient toujours soutenu, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il fit signe à Joe de le suivre, ils allaient leur laisser du temps un peu tout les deux. Joe le suivit sans rien dire, et ils quittèrent la chambre.

« On va la retrouver…je te le promets. » Dit Oliver dans les cheveux de Felicity sa bouche collée à son oreille. « Je te promets de te la ramener saine et sauve. » Felicity se laissait bercer par ses paroles et les mains d'Oliver caressant son dos fin de la réconforter. Elle serra un peu plus son costume de cuir et respira à plein poumon cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, tout comme l'homme qui le portait.

Elle se recula lentement un peu calmée et hocha la tête. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance et savait que lui seul pouvait la retrouver. Elle le vit lever sa main et lui montrer quelque chose.

« Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en saisissant l'objet. Elle le regarda et n'avait aucun doute sur son propriétaire. « C'est….c'est à Haley. » Dit-elle en reprenant espoir en visant le bracelet qui pendait dans sa main. « C'est mon cadeau pour son anniversaire….ce qui veut donc dire…. »

« Qu'elle était là il y a peu de temps. » Finit Oliver à sa place. « Ok….on va se poser un peu et tu vas tout m'expliquer et me parler un peu de ta vie…de ce que tu fais, qui tu fréquentes ce genre de choses…ok ? » Felicity acquiesça et s'éloigna d'Oliver pour prendre place sur le lit pas très loin. « Je…je vais me changer. » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et reporta son attention sur ce petit bracelet que sa fille avait insisté pour avoir, en lui disant que la petite flèche qui pendait était ce qu'elle préférait.

Sur le coup Felicity avait été surprise, mais elle avait cédé et lui avait acheté ce bracelet. Haley lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait remercié maintes et maintes fois pour ce super cadeau. Elle ne l'avait plus quitté depuis, même pour dormir elle le gardait. Elle l'observa un peu plus et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas cassé, elle releva la tête à l'arrivée d'Oliver qui avait troqué son costume de justicier pour une tenue un peu plus passe partout.

« Notre fille est un génie. » Dit-elle en ayant retrouvé un peu plus d'entrain. « Je ne sais pas comment elle le savait, mais regarde….il n'est pas cassé…il n'est pas tombé par hasard sur le sol, c'est elle qui l'a laissé là. » Oliver s'approcha et observa à son tour le bracelet, il devait admettre que Felicity avait raison. Haley leur avait laissé un indice pour leur monter qu'elle était passée par là.

« En même temps avec une mère qui est sortie major de sa promo c'est difficile d'engendrer autre chose qu'un génie. » Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Felicity sentait pointer une immense fierté à ces paroles. « Une flèche ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Felicity rigola doucement.

« C'est elle qui a choisi...pas moi. Quand elle a vu ce bracelet elle n'a rien voulu d'autre….elle trouvait la flèche trop cool. » Répondit-elle tristement à ce souvenir. Oliver prit place à ses côtés en rigolant à son tour. « Sans le savoir elle a choisi ce que tu aurais pu lui offrir. » Oliver pouffa un peu à cette remarque et fit une grimace qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Oliver ne se décide à briser le silence.

« Raconte-moi qui pourrait t'en vouloir au point de s'en prendre à Haley. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en cherchant son regard. Quand il croisa ses yeux bleus il comprit qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

« J'habite une petite ville de Caroline du Sud en bord de plage…j'ai une vie simple, pas beaucoup d'amis…personne de louche autour de nous. Une vie...ordinaire. » Dit-elle en croisant son regard à nouveau. Oliver prit cette réflexion en plein cœur, le genre de vie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir. « J'ai ouvert une société d'informatique et je travaille à domicile depuis des années…je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'en vouloir à ce point…à moins que… »

« À moins qu'on ai fait le lien avec moi ? » Comprit Oliver. Felicity hocha la tête. Il soupira dépité. « Je t'ai cherché des années Felicity et je ne t'ai jamais trouvée…j'ai écumé toutes les bases de données auxquelles j'avais accès et je n'ai jamais trouvé le début d'un espoir que tu sois encore aux États-Unis…alors je ne crois pas que quelqu'un est pu comprendre qu'Haley était ma fille. »

« Tu m'as vraiment cherché si longtemps ? » Osa-t-elle demander au bout d'un moment. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, elle avait effacé chaque trace de son passage, elle avait fait en sorte de s'être volatilisée comme si Felicity Smoak et Felicity Queen n'avait jamais existé.

« J'ai arrêté de te chercher il y a peu. » Avoua-t-il penaud en baissant la tête. Il jouait avec le bord du couvre lit, il était nerveux de lui confier ça.

« Oh…et pourquoi ? Enfin qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Elle se doutait de la réponse mais voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

« J'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas…et même si ça été dur…je devais avancer, j'avais passé assez de temps à te chercher et à t'attendre et….j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » Dit-il d'une voix plus basse. « Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre avec des souvenirs ou un fantôme…alors j'ai arrêté de te chercher…mais si j'avais su pour Haley…. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches Oliver….c'est aussi simple que ça….tu n'es responsable de rien…..il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que c'est moi la responsable de son enlèvement. » Elle sentit sa voix dérailler à imaginer sa petite fille seule et terrifiée. « J'ai mis quelqu'un suffisamment en colère pour qu'il s'en prenne à Haley. »

Oliver saisit sa main pour la soutenir, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour avoir été à sa place un nombre incalculable de fois. À se blâmer pour tout et n'importe quoi.

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas responsable….on va trouver le salop qui a fait ça. Aller raconte…ton boulot. » Oliver s'installa mieux et attendit qu'elle lui explique en détail ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées.

« Et depuis un moment je travaille pour Miller Inc. Jack Miller est venu me voir exprès de Californie afin que j'accepte de refaire totalement son système informatique et de sécurité. » Elle fixa Oliver et se décida à lui parler de ses doutes. « J'ai été étonnée parce qu'il y a de plus grosses sociétés que la mienne mais il m'a convaincu avec de belles paroles, un contrat que j'aurai été idiote de refuser et il m'a dit qu'on m'avait chaudement recommandé. »

« Ok…mais il t'a paru louche ce type ou pas ? Tu crois que tu as pu mettre le doigt sur un truc que tu n'aurais jamais du voir ? » L'esprit d'Oliver tournait à cent à l'heure. Il savait que chaque minute comptait.

« Lui non…mais son système est….très étrange…j'ai un mal de chien à y entrer et quand j'y arrive j'en suis sortie aussitôt….comme s'il se protégeait de lui-même…tu comprends ? » Oliver hocha la tête. « Tu crois que…c'est lui qui a fait ça ? »

« J'en sais rien mais c'est la meilleure piste qu'on ai. On va rentrer à Star City et voir tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur ce Miller. » Il vit Felicity s'agiter pas vraiment heureuse de partir d'ici. « Je sais que tu voudrais rester ici et la chercher….mais on ne sait pas où elle est….et à mon avis elle est très loin d'ici….mais je te promet que je vais te la ramener. » Dit-il d'une voix forte et remplie de conviction. Felicity hocha la tête les yeux larmoyants, elle n'arrêtait pas d'osciller entre les larmes, l'espoir et le désespoir de retrouver sa fille. « Je sais que tu crois que je t'ai laissé tombé il y a des années mais…. »

« À propos de ce que j'ai t'ai dit un peu plus tôt…. » Commença doucement Felicity, les paroles de Diggle résonnant dans sa tête.

« Non…pas maintenant…s'il te plaît…je sais qu'on doit en parler…mais pas ici et maintenant. »

« Ok. » Souffla Felicity se disant que c'était peut-être aussi bien. Elle ne sentait pas non plus assez forte pour repartir dans le passé et faire à nouveau face à ce qui les avait éloigné.

####

« Tu sais qu'on aurait pu prendre un hôtel. » Felicity était nerveuse, Oliver avait insisté afin qu'elle et Joe viennent s'installer chez lui, enfin plutôt chez eux. Elle avait été étonnée quand il lui avait appris qu'il n'avait jamais déménagé, elle n'avait pas approfondit le sujet mais elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec son retour qu'il espérait.

« Je sais….mais vous serez mieux ici…et puis cet appartement est grand…on aura tous de la place. » Oliver essayait de trouver une raison logique à son refus catégorique de la laisser aller ailleurs que chez lui. Mais s'il était honnête c'était uniquement pour la voir à nouveau évoluer dans ce loft qu'ils avaient choisi tout les deux quand ils s'étaient mariés.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et furent accueillit par une délicieuse odeur de cuisine. Felicity et Joe se tournèrent vers Oliver qui à le voir ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait à cet instant. Il avança vers la cuisine et n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin que Mc Kenna en sortie tout sourire.

« Ah enfin ! Tu m'as juste dit que tu partais au Texas pour une affaire urgente ce matin et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis... j'espérais bien que…..oh…tu n'es pas seul. » Dit-elle en faisant face à Oliver et ses invités.

Son regard navigua d'Oliver à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais il s'attarda sur la blonde à ses côtés. Elle ne connaissait pas Felicity personnellement et avait dû la croiser une fois, mais son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, leur mariage avait fait les gros titres des journaux de tout le pays pendant des semaines.

Le silence s'étira sans qu'aucun ne parle. Oliver était surpris de trouver Mc Kenna chez lui, c'était rare et généralement elle ne voulait pas rester seule ne s'en sentant pas le droit. Felicity reconnu tout de suite cette brune qui avait eu une aventure avec Oliver au tout début de sa collaboration avec lui. Elle savait que cette jeune femme avait compté pour lui et que si elle n'avait pas quitté la ville, leur histoire aurait eu une chance de fonctionner. Et au vu de ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant elle avait eu raison.

Elle eut un coup au cœur à voir cette femme évoluer chez elle, dans sa cuisine, dans cet appartement où ils avaient connus beaucoup de moments heureux et dans lequel ils avaient imaginé fonder une famille et élever leurs enfants. Ils avaient passé un temps fou dans cette cuisine à se préparer des repas qui souvent finissaient à la poubelle brulés parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su se retenir de s'aimer.

« Hey. » Fut tout ce qu'Oliver fut capable de dire sur l'instant, bien trop surpris et gêné de la situation. Il n'avait pas dit à Felicity que la personne qu'il avait rencontré était Mc Kenna, et il n'avait pas dit à cette dernière que son voyage au Texas avait un rapport avec sa femme et sa fille dont il venait d'apprendre l'existence. « Mac….voici Joe…un ami de…..de ma….Felicity. » Réussit-il à dire sans savoir quelle formulation était la meilleure.

« Bonsoir. » Joe tendit la main à la jeune femme histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement alourdie depuis quelques minutes. « Ça sent divinement bon. »

« Bonsoir….merci. » Répondit-elle mal à l'aise de la situation. « Felicity…. » Elle lui fit un signe de tête et ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Elle était chez elle, avec son mari, dans son appartement à cuisiner. « Je…je crois que je vais y aller…c'est…enfin je ne savais pas que tu avais du monde et je…je vais vous laisser. »

Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait froisser personne et pour être honnête il ne savait pas qu'elle était la meilleure chose à faire ou à dire.

« Non…vous pouvez rester. » Felicity prit la parole pour la première fois. « Vous n'avez pas à partir…on est juste de passage et…bref on va aller se coucher, il est très tard et la journée a été épuisante. » Elle se tourna vers Oliver qui lui indiqua les chambres d'un signe de tête. Il regarda partir Felicity et Joe et reporta son attention sur la brune.

« C'est une sacré surprise. » Lâcha Mc Kenna nerveuse de la conversation à venir. « Tu le savais ? » Oliver avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et était nerveux lui aussi, il allait devoir lui raconter pourquoi Felicity était de retour et tout ce qui allait en découler.

« On va s'assoir ? » Elle lui fit signe que non mais il insista. « Je pense qu'on devrait s'assoir. » Il la poussa vers une chaise pas loin et elle obéit. Il rigola nerveusement avant de commencer ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer qu'il avait une fille. Il leva son regard vers elle et commença à lui expliquer qu'il avait trouvé Felicity et Joe ce matin dans le bunker, l'enlèvement de Haley, qu'elle était sa fille et leur voyage au Texas ainsi que leur espoir déçu.

« Whoua…..c'est…dingue. » Mc Kenna n'en revenait pas. « Tu…tu as une fille….whoua…..c'est…génial Oliver. Je suis réellement contente pour toi. » Elle vit son regard surpris. « Après ce qu'il t'es arrivé tu mérites ce bonheur, même s'il arrive un peu tard et d'une drôle de façon….je suis réellement contente pour toi et Felicity. »

« Merci…..je suis désolé de notre arrivée, si j'avais su que tu serais là….enfin je t'aurais prévenu. » Dit-il maladroitement. Elle rigola, Oliver n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Toutes les nuits il traquait la vermine de cette ville mais à cet instant il était complètement déstabilisé par la situation.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis Oliver…..vraiment. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider. » Il la regarda la remerciant de sa gentillesse et de sa compréhension et lui expliqua ce qu'il savait sur l'enlèvement de sa fille et sur ce Jack Miller. « Ok…je vais aller au poste et voir ce que je peux trouver sur lui et la voiture….je me doute que vous avez déjà du creuser mais on ne sait jamais. »

Elle se leva et rangea en vitesse la cuisine. Oliver la suivait du regard et était perdu, toutes ses certitudes avaient volé en éclat depuis ce matin et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cependant il devait avoir une conversation avec elle, Felicity venait de revenir dans sa vie, il avait une fille désormais et elle serait sa priorité. Les choses étaient compliquées pour l'instant et il ne voulait entraîner personne avec lui.

« Avant que tu partes…. » Il s'avança doucement vers elle. « Il faudrait qu'on parle…je…. »

« C'est pas la peine Oliver….j'ai compris à l'instant où je l'ai vu. » Elle était dos à lui et se tourna afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Occupe-toi de ta famille….fait tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver ta fille et….nous…on verra plus tard. »

Il sentait un poids quitter sa poitrine à ses paroles, mais aussi une infinie tristesse prendre possession de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire et posa ses mains sur sa taille afin de la garder un peu plus longtemps contre lui. Elle se recula doucement en le fixant.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que je serais là...mais tu ne me dois rien Oliver, je savais. » Il ferma les yeux à ses paroles qui le libéraient d'elle s'il en avait envie, mais pour être honnête il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant. Il hocha la tête l'embrassa à son tour tendrement et la laissa partir, le cœur lourd malgré tout.

####

Felicity monta à l'étage avec Joe et lui indiqua sa chambre, elle prit possession de la sienne et s'installa en vitesse. Elle évitait de penser à toute cette flopée d'émotions qu'elle sentait monter à déambuler dans cet appartement. Elle voulait filer sous la douche et plonger dans son lit afin de dormir et de reprendre les recherches le plus tôt possible demain. Elle avait lancé toute une série de recherches en tout genre et espérait que demain ils auraient des réponses à toutes leurs questions ou en tout cas à une partie d'entre elles.

« Je te dérange ? » Joe frappa à sa porte sans oser la pousser.

« Non..viens. » Répondit-elle. « J'ai presque fini…tu es bien installé ? » Joe hocha la tête et prit place sur son lit. « La salle de bains est au bout du couloir si tu veux et les serviettes sont…. »

« Ça va ? » La coupa-t-il. « J'imagine que revenir ici est difficile. » Felicity se figea et croisa son regard.

« Effectivement…mais je me concentre sur Haley. » Elle finit de ranger ses affaires et prit place à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Merci d'être là avec moi….c'est moins difficile. » Dit-elle platement en pensant à la jeune femme brune qui était en ce moment même avec le père de sa fille.

« De rien…tu sais bien que j'irai au bout du monde avec toi. » Dit-il en éclatant doucement de rire. « Tu la connais ? » Felicity se redressa en hochant la tête.

« C'est une fille qui a beaucoup compté pour Oliver quand il est revenu parmi les vivants….mais elle a quitté la ville et leur histoire s'est fini assez brutalement. » Soupira-t-elle bruyamment. « Peut-être que si elle n'était pas partie….. »

« Non je ne crois pas. » L'arrêta Joe amenant le regard de la blonde sur lui. « Il tient à elle c'est un fait…mais il ne la regarde pas de la même façon que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas revenue pour reprendre ma vie avec Oliver….on s'est fait trop de mal, on a souffert et on a pas su communiquer quand il le fallait….notre histoire est finie. »

« T'en es sûre ? » Demanda Joe d'un air moqueur, s'attirant un regard noir de son amie. Elle hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir divorcé ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il me retrouve c'est tout….avec ce qu'il fait et qui il est, je ne voulais pas que ma fille soit en danger…ce qui est plutôt ironique quand on sait ce qu'il lui arrive. » Elle se leva de frustration et de colère contenue. « Bref…entre Oliver et moi il n'y a plus rien. » Joe la regarda pas convaincu au vu de tout ce à quoi il avait été témoin depuis moins de 24 heures.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi Felicity. » Dit-il en se levant. « Ce type en bas est prêt à n'importe quoi pour toi ou sa fille qu'il ne connaît même pas…..ne lui ferme pas la porte parce que tu penses avoir raison. » Felicity arrêta de s'agiter et le fixa ne sachant plus quoi croire.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que de revoir Oliver avait remué quelque chose dans son cœur. Cet homme avait été le centre de sa vie durant des années, elle l'avait aidé, détesté quand il l'avait repoussé maintes et maintes fois mais elle l'avait aussi aimé désespérément. Elle n'avait jamais aimé aussi fort dans sa vie, c'est pour ça que de le quitter avait été très difficile mais son bébé a l'époque avait été sa priorité.

Elle n'était pas revenue dans le but de le reconquérir ou de retrouver sa place, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de venir après l'enlèvement d'Haley. De toute façon il avait refait sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas arriver et tout chambouler, elle lui avait fait trop de mal et si son bonheur était désormais avec Mc Kenna elle était heureuse pour lui. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il s'occupe de leur fille, Haley allait être aux anges en faisant connaissance de son père.

« Je suis fatiguée. » Dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation. Joe comprit et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, mais bien décidé à aider son amie à ouvrir les yeux. Son histoire avec Oliver Queen était loin d'être terminée.

####

Quand Felicity descendit le lendemain matin Oliver était déjà prêt à la cuisine. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire, si elle oubliait les circonstances de son retour, elle pourrait presque se croire quelques années en arrière quand ils vivaient encore ensemble et étaient heureux.

Elle s'avança et il lui tendit une tasse de café fumante.

« Un sucre et un nuage de lait, si mes souvenirs sont bons. » Felicity la saisit en hochant le tète avec un sourire, ses doigts frôlant la main d'Oliver. Leurs gestes se figèrent et leurs regards furent attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils se fixèrent se demandant si l'autre ressentait ces frissons remontant le long de leurs bras et leurs cœurs tambourinant.

« Merci. » C'est Felicity qui rompit leur échange visuel souriant très mal à l'aise. Oliver s'éloigna d'un pas et se servit à nouveau une tasse de café.

« Bien dormit ? » Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus. Oliver sentait le malaise et voulait éclaircir un peu les choses. « Je suis désolé…j'aurais du te dire que la personne que je voyais était Mc Kenna…je me doute que tu as du avoir un choc et je…. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Oliver. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Tu ne me dois aucune explication, je suis partie et tu as refait ta vie…..j'espère simplement que tu es heureux c'est tout. » Oliver la regarda intensément, il était heureux oui…enfin il pensait l'être avant son retour, mais depuis tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il était confus sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je sais….mais je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là hier soir….on ne vit pas ensemble. » Éclaircit-il ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. Ils se fixèrent à nouveau un moment sans rien dire, se perdant l'un dans le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie ne se fasse entendre. Felicity sursauta et prit son téléphone en main.

« On a quelque chose. » Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur Oliver. « Il faut qu'on file tout de suite au bunker. »

* * *

 **Haley n'était pas là et le mystère s'épaissit un peu plus, le Olicity a eu une conversation plus calme mais n'a pas abordé le vrai sujet, rencontre entre Mc Kenna et Felicity...encore une fois beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires et théories avec beaucoup d'impatience, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise autant, et je remercie tous ceux qui déposent un commentaire ainsi que ceux qui viennent juste lire.**

 **Blake : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette histoire te plaise. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui cela aurait été trop facile si Haley se trouvait là. Oliver est confus sur ses émotions mais malgré tout il sait plus ou moins ce qu'il veut. Mc Kenna avait conscience bien avant le retour de Felicity que son histoire avec Oliver ne serait pas simple et que la blonde serait toujours plus ou moins entre eux. **

**Lulzimevelioska :** **Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Voici le 5eme chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir ce que Felicity a découvert sur l'enlèvement de sa fille...et encore pleins d'autres choses. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma complice, Shinobu24 merci de ta présence de tous les jours. Sans toi cette aventure serait beaucoup moins drôle. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity et Oliver arrivèrent en peu de temps au bunker. Ils étaient seuls et n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Felicity avait relancé les recherches pour être certaine d'elle et la nouvelle était tombée.

« C'est pas possible. » Dit-elle plus pour elle-même. « J'ai fuis la ville pour que mon bébé soit en sécurité et je me fais rattraper par la mafia….j'y crois pas. »

Devant eux ils avaient la preuve que Jack Miller s'appelait en réalité Andrea Costa, un ancien parrain de la mafia napolitaine. Il avait orchestré sa mort il y a des années et avaient repris depuis une vie normale aux Etats-Unis. Il avait monté une nouvelle société et avait un travail honnête qui payait bien. Ce n'était pas lui le responsable de l'enlèvement d'Haley, enfin pas directement. C'était la mafia qui avait fini par retrouver sa trace et qui voulait un moyen de pression afin d'infiltrer son réseau informatique et de pouvoir avoir accès à toutes sortes d'informations et ainsi récupérer des millions de dollars.

« Je rêve ! Je suis en plein cauchemar. » Dit-elle se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « Mon bébé….est retenu par des psychopathes qui n'hésiteront pas à lui couper un doigt ou pire pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent….et on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils veulent ! » Hurla-t-elle en faisant face aux écrans. « Pourquoi ils ne nous contactent pas !? » Demanda-t-elle se tournant vers Oliver qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. « Je vais donner cette info à Mc Kenna, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous en dire un peu plus sur toute cette histoire. » Il saisit son téléphone et entendit le petit rire ironique de Felicity. « Quoi...ça te pose un problème ? » Il avait posé sa question un peu durement mais il n'avait pas aimé sa réaction.

« Pas du tout…je ne savais pas qu'elle connaissait _ton secret_...tu ne te confiais pas facilement à l'époque. » Oliver reçu cette réflexion en plein cœur et sans savoir pourquoi cela le peinait.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit si c'est ta question….elle l'a découvert et depuis elle m'aide comme elle peut. » Felicity partit d'un rire ironique. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il cette fois-ci en colère. « Tu ne crois pas qu'elle puisse m'aider ? » Felicity le regarda durement les bras croisés.

« Ce n'est pas ça…je trouve que c'est très pratique que tu aies une aide de la police…..à défaut d'une aide informatique. » Elle savait que c'était purement de la provocation mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui est partie sans un mot….j'aurais largement préféré que tu restes à mes côtés ! » Lui dit-il les dents serrées de colère. « Et si tu n'étais pas partie comme ça notre fille serait ici ! Tu n'aurais pas rencontré ce parrain de la mafia et _ma_ fille serait à mes côtés en sécurité ! »

« Tu me reproches d'être partie pour sauver Haley après ce que tu as osé me faire ?! C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! » Elle s'approcha de lui et pointa son doigt sur son torse. « Je suis partie à cause de toi Oliver ! Tu m'avais promis que tu me protégerais et tu m'as laissé seule et sans défense ! » Elle criait de toutes ses forces en repensant à ce jour où elle avait vu pénétrer dans le bunker _le clown_ cet homme qui les faisait tourner en bourrique depuis des mois et qui terrorisait la ville.

Elle tapait contre son torse de son doigt et le faisait reculer, il prenait chaque coup de doigt comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Lui aussi se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, il n'osait pas croiser son regard sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait y voir.

« Il est venu ici, m'a terrifié, maltraité et j'ai fini à l'hôpital ! Il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir sachant parfaitement qu'il allait te rendre dingue ! » Elle était à bout de souffle mais voulait continuer. « Je l'ai supplié de me laisser tranquille, j'ai hurlé et crié espérant te voir arriver mais tu n'es jamais venu ! »

« Arrête….s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-il d'une petite voix sachant où cela allait les mener, comme à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient parlé.

« Non Oliver je n'arrêterais pas ! Ce jour là j'ai perdu le bonheur qu'on s'était construit et auquel on croyait dur comme fer….ce jour là j'ai perdu notre fils ! Notre bébé surprise….il était là dans mon ventre et presque arrivé à terme ! » Cria-t-elle en pleurant.

« Arrête ! » Dit-il une nouvelle fois un peu plus fort ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

« J'ai dû accoucher ! Mon bébé….notre...fils était mort sous les coups de ce malade….et j'ai dû accoucher seule ! Tu n'étais pas là….j'étais toute seule avec cette atroce douleur. » Elle pleurait et sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle revivait cette journée horrible et avait l'impression encore d'y être. Elle ressentait tout, la douleur, les médecins autour d'elle, leurs regards désolé, les chuchotements quand ils avaient sorti leur fils….mort. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas entendre ton bébé pleurer quand il sort de ton ventre ?! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait quand on te le pose sur ta poitrine et que tu vois son visage sans vie ?! »

Oliver prenait tout en plein cœur et pour être honnête il ne savait pas comment il tenait encore debout sous ce flot de colère et de paroles dures que lui disait Felicity, celle qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, celle qu'il l'avait sauvé des ténèbres qui avaient plus d'une fois menacé de l'engloutir.

« Non tu ne sais pas ! Parce que tu n'étais pas là ! » Martela-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Tu n'as même pas voulu le voir ! » Dit-elle plus doucement en se reculant. « Tu n'as même pas voulu voir ton…fils ! Tu n'étais même pas là quand on l'a mis en terre et…. »

« Arrête ! » Cria-t-il ne pouvant plus supporter tout ces reproches. « Arrête ! Je sais que j'ai pas assuré et tu me le reproches depuis le début ! »

« Assuré ?! Tu penses seulement que tu n'as pas…..assuré Oliver !? Non...tu n'as pas seulement pas assuré…..tu nous as trahi….ton fils et moi ! Tu nous as laissé aux mains d'un psychopathe ! Voilà ce que tu as fait et j'ai du mal à croire qu'après ça tu entraînes encore quelqu'un d'innocent dans ta quête de justice. » Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton froid voulant le blesser autant qu'elle s'était sentie trahie.

« Et toi ! Tu veux qu'on parle de toi !? » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à le voir lui parler sur ce ton, c'était la premiere fois qu'il osait lui dire le fond de sa pensée. « Pourquoi tu étais là ?! Tu ne devais pas être là ! Alors tu... »

« Ça suffit ! » Diggle les interrompit, il les voyait mal, Felicity avait les joues ravagées de larmes et Oliver était loin d'être en forme. Il pouvait voir sur son visage toute la douleur que la jeune femme venait de lui infliger une nouvelle fois. Sa voix eut pour effet de sortir la blonde de sa léthargie et elle eut un mouvement de recul se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle recula d'un pas et puis d'un autre tout en gardant ses yeux sur Oliver. Elle s'était laissée emporter comme à chaque fois que le sujet était effleuré, elle n'avait pas réussi à en parler sans lui hurler dessus et lui avait lancé sa peine au visage. Toutes ces années loin de lui et l'arrivée d'Haley n'avait pas réussi à atténuer son chagrin.

« Oliver…. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse. « Je….je…. » Il la fixa encore un instant et tourna les talons. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et la regarder dans les yeux. Il s'était bercé d'illusions en croyant qu'ils pourraient un jour parler de leur fils calmement sans cris, et cela lui mit un coup au moral. Il avait été heureux de la revoir et s'était mis à espérer que peut-être, ils pourraient essayer de retrouver un semblant de complicité et de peut-être envisager une suite. Mais après cette énième dispute, il n'en était plus sûr du tout.

« Laisse le. » Diggle retint Felicity par le bras, elle avait voulu suivre Oliver quand il avait quitté la pièce. « Il a besoin d'être seul et d'évacuer. » Lui dit-il en colère. « Tu sais comment il fonctionne. » Elle se dégagea de son bras et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Joe à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entendu mais elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Aller viens…on va sortir un peu. » Lui dit-il en lui entourant les épaules. Felicity hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner. Elle s'était promise en venant ici de ne pas faire comme à chaque fois. Elle avait voulu évoquer la perte de son fils calmement mais comme à chaque fois, elle s'était emportée et avait dit n'importe quoi.

####

Felicity et Joe étaient dans un café, attablés sans avoir prononcé un mot depuis des heures leur sembla-t-il. Felicity fixait un point au loin dans la rue et Joe avait le regard inquiet sur son amie. Il avait entendu une bonne partie de leur dispute et il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant la décision de Felicity de déserter Star City.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as vu. » Felicity porta enfin ses yeux larmoyants sur son ami. Il saisit sa main pas loin et la serra.

« Ne t'excuse pas….pas avec moi. » Il fit une pause et reprit. « Et je comprends pourquoi tu es partie à présent et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas être retrouvée. » Felicity fut soulagée d'entendre ces paroles mais le ton de Joe l'alerta.

« Mais…je sens un _mais_ pointer. » Dit-elle simplement, il hocha la tête.

« Mais….tu as été extrêmement dure avec Oliver. » Il la vit s'agiter et la tint plus fermement. « Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas sa part de responsabilités….je dis seulement que tu l'as accusé de ne pas être dévasté par la mort de votre fils…..et à le voir je peux te dire qu'il est aussi détruit que toi. »

Felicity regardait à peine son ami, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas juste avec Oliver, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. À chaque fois elle déversait sa colère et sa peine sur lui pour se sentir mieux, mais au final, elle se sentait encore plus mal à chaque fois.

« Je sais. » Souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « On…on a jamais pu en parler de façon calme…à chaque fois on pleure, on crie et on finit épuisé….on ne se parle plus pendant des jours ou des semaines et on recommence ce cercle vicieux. » Elle ferma les yeux laissant les larmes couler. « Je pensais que c'était loin et qu'on pourrait…..retrouver Haley et que…nos rapports pourraient être..normaux, mais à l'évidence non. »

Joe avait le cœur brisé de voir son amie dans cet état, depuis qu'il la connaissait il ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable et perdue. Elle était loin de la mère célibataire battante et enjouée qu'il connaissait.

« Bien sûr que si Felicity….seulement il faut que tu arrêtes de l'accuser à chaque fois. As-tu seulement une idée de ce que lui a pu ressentir quand il a perdu son fils ? Sais-tu ce qu'il a dû imaginer quand il a su ce qu'il t'était arrivé ? Lui as-tu demandé où il était quand tu enterrais votre fils ? »

Felicity secoua la tête à chaque question, bien sûr que non, elle ne savait pas et n'avait jamais vraiment voulu savoir. Elle avait juste retenu qu'Oliver n'avais pas été là sans vouloir en savoir plus. Il avait tenté à chaque fois de lui parler et de lui expliquer mais elle ne l'avait jamais laissé faire.

« Je crois que tu devrais lui demander dans ce cas….et seulement après tu pourras passer au dessus de cette peine immense que tu caches depuis des années. Tu pourras être enfin en paix avec toi et avec Oliver…mais avant il faut que tu l'écoutes. »

Felicity resta un moment silencieuse à ressasser les paroles de Joe dans sa tête. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, elle ne savait pas trop. Était-elle capable d'écouter Oliver sur ses sentiments et ses émotions sans lui cracher les siennes au visage ? Elle n'était pas certaine, mais elle devrait le faire pour Haley. Elle avait le droit d'avoir son père dans sa vie, tout comme Oliver avait le droit d'avoir sa fille dans la sienne.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décrochant en vitesse à voir le nom d'Oliver s'afficher.

« On arrive. » Dit-elle platement. « Il y a du nouveau…on doit y aller. »

####

L'arrivée dans le bunker se fit en silence. Felicity et Joe retrouvèrent Oliver et Diggle sur la plate-forme, ils étaient en compagnie de Mc Kenna qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. » Dit Oliver en s'adressant à Felicity comme si leur dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle fut surprise mais tenta de masquer son étonnement. « Mc Kenna vient de nous confirmer ce que tu as trouvé. »

« Andrea Costa a été le parrain le plus puissant de la mafia de Naples durant des années. » Expliqua la policière en s'adressant particulièrement à Felicity. « Il a conclu un accord avec le gouvernement italien pour ne pas aller en prison mais son organisation a été démantelér et beaucoup de têtes sont tombées suite à ça. Il a bénéficié du programme de la protection des témoins et a refait sa vie ici aux États-Unis. »

« Ok…très bien…mais qu'est-ce que moi je viens faire là dedans ? » Demanda Felicity ne comprenant rien.

« Tu es un dommage collatéral…..rien de plus. » Dit Oliver en prenant la parole. « Mc Kenna a fouillé le passé de Miller et il n'y a rien qui le rattache à des personnes peu recommandables….ce type est aussi clean qu'un innocent…..il est venu te voir en toute bonne foi….sans arrière pensée. »

« C'est la mafia qui l'a retrouvé et qui veut mettre la main sur les millions qu'il a pris en s'échappant. » Poursuivit Mc Kenna. « Vous êtes juste un moyen d'y arriver plus facilement….Oliver m'a expliqué que vous refaites le système informatique de l'entreprise de Miller. » Felicity hocha la tête. « Haley est le moyen de pression pour que vous fassiez ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne rien demander ? Ça fait deux jours qu'ils ont ma petite fille…. » La voix de Felicity faiblit à cette phrase.

« C'est leur façon d'agir…..ils laissent un espoir au début….c'est pour ça que vous êtes allés jusqu'au Texas et ensuite le silence durant un moment…ils font monter la pression pour que vous cédiez à ce qu'ils veulent. » Expliqua Mc Kenna avec peine en voyant le visage de Felicity se fendre d'une peine immense. « Mais il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle….Miller pourrait être de votre côté….avec ce qu'il se passe sa vie est menacée et il sera certainement enclin à vous aider. »

« Vous croyez ? » Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir ses yeux allant d'elle à Oliver. Ce dernier la fixa à son tour et hocha la tête. « Ok…je vais l'appeler et lui…. »

« Non…on va aller jusque Los Angeles. » La coupa Oliver. « On va aller directement le voir….je n'ai confiance en personne..on est peut-être sur écoute. » Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa à nouveau. « On a espoir tangible cette fois-ci Fel….on va la ramener. »

Felicity tenta de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à cette bonne nouvelle mais surtout à la douceur dans la voix d'Oliver. Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle lui avait balancé des horreurs au visage et à cet instant il la réconfortait et lui redonnait espoir.

« Ok…on part quand ? »

####

Ils étaient chacun à un bout du jet, s'évitant. La bonne entente relative qui s'était installée entre eux au bunker avait volé en éclats quand ils avaient mis un pied dans l'avion. Par sécurité Oliver n'avait voulu faire le déplacement qu'avec Felicity, il préférait que Dig reste à Star City au cas où, et Felicity n'avait pas voulu entraîner Joe dans un autre voyage sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Oliver avait le regard dans le vague, il regardait à travers le hublot, ses pensées voguant vers ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il entendait encore les paroles blessantes de Felicity à ses oreilles « _tu nous as trahi…moi et ton fils….je l'ai supplié d'arrêter…tu n'étais pas là…..tu n'as pas voulu le voir…..j'étais seule…._ ». Il secoua la tête histoire de chasser tout ça et frotta son visage de ses mains, lasse et fatigué.

Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps les choses seraient plus faciles entre eux et qu'ils pourraient mettre des mots sur leur douleur sans se hurler dessus et se faire de reproches, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que cela allait être compliqué. Pourtant ils devaient y arriver, ils avaient une fille maintenant et il voulait avoir des rapports normaux avec sa mère, même s'il souhaitait bien plus avec Felicity.

Il se disait que ce petit voyage à Los Angeles faciliterait peut-être une discussion constructive. Ils allaient être seuls durant quelques jours, sans personne pour les déranger, peut-être était-ce l'occasion pour crever cet abcès et mettre enfin à nue leurs sentiments. Même si cela devait finir dans les cris et les larmes, mais ils devaient y arriver…pour Haley.

Felicity observait à la dérobée Oliver. Il était en plein dans son champs de vision et elle avait du mal à ne pas le fixer. Comme toujours elle avait été injuste avec lui, lui reprochant la mort de leur fils. Et comme à chaque fois elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dure. Joe avait raison elle devait lui demander qu'il lui parle et qu'il lui explique ce qu'il avait ressenti, elle ne l'avait jamais fait se concentrant uniquement sur sa propre peine.

Elle se leva d'un pas décidé et se planta devant lui. Oliver leva son regard surpris et elle prit place face à lui.

« Je suis désolée…pour tout à l'heure….je pensais être prête mais à l'évidence non. » Souffla-t-elle difficilement. Oliver la fixait sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle finisse. « Il…il faut qu'on arrive à en parler sans crier ou pleurer….pour notre fille. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ok. » Finit par dire Oliver au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité. Elle eut un mouvement de recul ne s'attendant pas à autant de facilité à lui faire dire « ok ».

« Oh…d'accord…..je…. »

« On s'occupe de Miller d'abord et ensuite on parle de…..d'Aaron. » Dit-il d'une voix plus faible, Felicity eut un coup au cœur en entendant le prénom de leur fils, ils n'en parlaient jamais de cette façon, cela rendait les choses trop réelles pour eux. Elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa place ne se sentant pas prête à rester face à lui.

####

Ils avaient atterri il y a une heure et se présentaient déjà devant le bureau de Jack Miller. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'ils les reçoivent et Oliver essayait de calmer les angoisses de Felicity comme il le pouvait. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se pensait coupable de l'enlèvement de leur fille alors que c'était juste un concours de circonstances.

« Fel….calme toi. » Lui dit-il en la rejoignant à la fenêtre. « On va réussir à convaincre Miller de nous aider et on va la retrouver. » Felicity tourna son visage vers lui des larmes pointant dans ses yeux. « Tu me fais confiance ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Ok….alors tu sais qu'on va la retrouver. » Malgré lui il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena vers son torse en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Elle se laissa faire et ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de son geste, c'était pour lui une façon de lui dire pardon pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Et elle devait admettre que ça lui faisait du bien, le sentir prêt d'elle, prêt à tout pour lui ramener Haley même si elle n'en n'avait jamais douté.

« Monsieur Miller vous attends. » Ils se retournèrent en même temps sur la secrétaire qui leur indiqua le chemin. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau ils trouvèrent Jack Miller les attendant et surpris de trouver Felicity devant lui. Il se leva et les accueillit avec chaleur.

« Madame Parker, bonjour. » Oliver tiqua à ce nom et Felicity le sentit. « Je croyais que ne faisiez jamais de déplacement….Monsieur Queen. » Dit-il en s'adressant à Oliver. « J'ai du mal à comprendre le but de votre visite. » Oliver et Felicity échangèrent un regard et Oliver se décida à lui expliquer en lui tendant une lettre qu'ils avaient rédigée un peu plus tôt.

Ils ne savaient pas si Miller était sur écoute, ni qui dans son entourage était sous la coupe de la mafia. Ils avaient donc décidé de coucher par écrit le but de leur visite. Jack parcouru le papier et ils voyaient ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Quand il eut finit il posa ses yeux remplit de stupeur et de peur sur Felicity.

« Ok…et que puis-je faire ? » Fut sa seule question. Felicity sentit un poids énorme quitter sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots qui signifiaient qu'ils avaient un début de solution. Oliver lui tendit alors un autre morceau de papier où était noté ce qu'il attendait de lui. « Très bien….je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je vous recontacte le plus rapidement possible. »

Le couple hocha la tête et se détendit un peu. Miller leur tendit les deux feuilles ne voulant conserver aucune preuve de cet entretien et ils se décidèrent à prendre congés. Ils avaient atteint leur but, restait juste à patienter.

« Felicity…. » Miller la retint juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la seuil de la porte. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. » D'une voix où la blonde sentait toute sa sincérité. « Je vous promet de tout faire pour vous aider. »

« Merci. » Elle avait soufflé ce mot entre deux sanglots étouffés. Oliver serra sa main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ils allaient aller se reposer un peu en attendant des nouvelles de Miller et ils avaient surtout une conversation à cœur ouvert à avoir.

####

L'eau de la douche coulait sur elle comme pour la laver de toute cette peine et de cette culpabilité qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle comprenait ce qu'Oliver avait dû ressentir pendant toutes ces années après son retour de l'île, tout ce qu'il s'était passé et dont il s'était senti responsable.

Elle passa les mains sur son visage et se mit à pleurer. Elle se retenait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas versé une larme. Elle était secouée de sanglots et de spasmes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir se calmer. Elle s'entendit pousser un cri mais ne put le retenir, elle s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte de la douche suffoquant sous le poids de sa tristesse et de sa honte.

Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et à se calmer. Elle essayait par tout les moyens de reprendre une respiration normale mais c'était peine perdue quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir avec fracas et Oliver pénétrer dans la douche. Elle se recula pour le laisser entrer et se jeta dans ses bras sans se poser de questions. À cet instant elle avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort, elle avait besoin de ses bras autour d'elle.

Oliver la serra contre lui sans se poser plus de questions. Quand il avait entendu son cri à l'autre bout de la suite il avait cru mourir de chagrin. Elle avait poussé le même quand elle avait mis leur petit garçon en terre, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait été là, tout le temps que cela avait duré, en retrait. Il avait été incapable d'être à ses côtés malgré l'envie qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

Il se sentait tellement responsable de la perte de leur bébé qu'il ne s'était pas senti le droit de se tenir à ses côtés, laissant John être là pour elle, pour la soutenir et récolter ses larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler depuis cette affreuse nuit quelques jours plus tôt.

Il la serra fort contre lui à ce souvenir et sentit ses bras se refermer autour de son cou, se tenant à lui comme si elle allait flancher. Il passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour la maintenir contre lui et lui susurrer des mots tendres à l'oreille.

« Chuuuutttt…ça va aller….je te promets que tout va bien se finir. » Dit-il avec une tendresse extrême qui l'a fit encore plus pleurer, elle ne méritait vraiment pas autant d'attention de sa part, mais elle resta malgré tout dans ses bras et hocha la tête.

Il la sentit se calmer au fil des minutes, les sanglots et les soubresauts se calmèrent doucement. Il continuait à lui parler et à caresser ses cheveux, elle ne bougeait pas se laissant aller à cette étreinte. C'est quand elle réalisa où elle se trouvait et surtout comment elle se trouvait, qu'elle se décala doucement et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa et la déstabilisa plus que ce qu'elle pensait.

Oliver était lui aussi dans le même état qu'elle, des larmes coulaient et se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, pas une fois. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux, avait été en colère, s'était blessé à force de frapper sur un mannequin mais il n'avait jamais pleuré.

Elle posa ses deux mains autour de son visage et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Elle comprenait enfin ce que Joe lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée, Oliver souffrait autant qu'elle et elle ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion de laisser éclater sa peine, trop focalisé sur elle et son propre chagrin ou alors à le blâmer.

« Je suis tellement désolée Oliver….si tu savais comme je m'en veux…..j'aurais du t'écouter ce soir là….et… » Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle se taise. Elle ouvrit les yeux à sentir son contact et croisa son regard et sans savoir pourquoi elle embrassa ce doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Oliver ne bougea pas et ne se décala pas d'elle. Il retira son doigt au bout d'un moment et le remplaça par sa bouche. Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Felicity qui se laissa faire et répondit à ce tendre baiser en se serrant encore plus contre lui. Il titilla de sa langue sa lèvre supérieure et sans attendre elle ouvrit la bouche afin que sa langue aille chercher la sienne.

Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais embrassé de cette façon, se perdant totalement dans ce baiser et dans leurs soupirs. Leurs têtes basculaient d'un côté et d'autre sans rompre ce baiser. Ils ne voulaient pas analyser ce que cela voulait dire et surtout ils ne voulaient pas cela cesse.

Oliver la poussa délicatement contre le carrelage de la douche tout en continuant à dévorer sa bouche de baisers plus intenses les uns que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas après avoir rêvé d'elle pendant des années imaginant son retour. Elle répondait à ses baisers et à ses soupirs de la même façon que dans ses souvenirs.

Felicity savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser aller et se laisser emporter par son envie, mais elle ne trouvait pas la volonté de le repousser. À la place elle glissa ses mains jusque sa taille et remonta son teeshirt pour lui enlever, il lui collait à la peau. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller avant de foncer dans la douche.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent le temps de passer le teeshirt par-dessus sa tête, ils se fixèrent un instant. Ils auraient pu tout arrêter et se reculer, mais Oliver fonça à nouveau sur elle et fondit sur sa bouche. Felicity continua à le déshabiller, elle défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son jeans. Elle s'attarda un moment sur son membre qu'elle sentit prêt pour elle.

Elle soupira de contentement à voir qu'elle lui faisait toujours le même effet, elle plongea sa main dans son boxer et le prit en main lui arrachant à son tour un son rauque qui se perdit dans sa bouche quand elle l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle sentait ses mains se perdrent sur sa taille et sa poitrine pour redescendre dans son dos. Il les posa sur ses fesses et la pressa contre lui.

À la sentir contre lui, sa main entourant son sexe dur il n'avait qu'une envie se perdre en elle. Retrouver son humidité si chaude qui lui faisait perdre la tête à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il descendit encore un peu ses mains et les passa sous ses fesses pour la soulever.

Felicity ne se fit pas prier et enroula ses jambes autour d'Oliver, le cadenassant, ne voulant pas qu'il s'échappe. Il la colla un peu plus au mur et passa une main entre leurs deux corps pour trouver son intimité trempée de désir. Il gémit à la sentir si prête à l'accueillir. Il se déplaça un peu et la sentit placer sa virilité à son entrée. Il la fixa intensément avant de la pénétrer le plus tendrement possible.

Un son rauque s'échappa de leurs gorges au même moment. Ce qu'ils ressentaient était plus qu'une simple envie, ils essayaient de soigner leurs cœurs brisés par tant d'années de colère, de tristesse, de cris et de pleurs. Felicity saisit sa tête entre ses mains afin de vraiment le regarder, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il la regarda un court instant avant de bouger doucement et de donner son premier coup de rein. Elle ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il lui donnait déjà rien qu'avec un va et viens.

Lui aussi était submergé par tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il se sentait bien, à sa place, s'il en oubliait leur situation, il pourrait presque être heureux d'être là avec elle après toutes ces années. Il donna encore quelques coups de rein, Felicity calant son rythme sur le sien, il la sentait venir un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle n'avait pas changé, rien n'avait changé entre eux malgré la séparation.

Il donna une dernière poussée qui eut raison de lui et de Felicity, elle se laissa aller à crier son plaisir dans son cou alors que lui se laissait aller contre son oreille. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger et sans parler, Felicity lui caressait les cheveux et lui continuait à parsemer son cou de baiser. Ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger sachant très bien qu'une fois qu'ils le feraient tout changerait à nouveau, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être prêt.

C'est Felicity qui voulut se dégager la première, tendrement il la déposa au sol et s'assura qu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes. Elle lui fit un léger sourire à le voir si prévenant. Elle se décala sur le côté et s'apprêta à sortir de la douche quand il l'arrêta en saisissant son poignet.

« Attends…je…il faudrait que…. » Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il ne dise pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« On aurait jamais dû faire ça Oliver. » Dit-elle tout bas en le fixant. « Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça. » Elle enleva son doigt et sortit de la douche. Oliver la regarda faire bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec sa femme, même si ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Ils avaient assez fuit leur douleur et devaient se parler à cœur ouvert, et c'était ce soir.

* * *

 **Encore une fois un chapitre riche en émotions...vous savez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé entre Oliver et Felicity, vous connaissez la raison de l'enlèvement d'Haley et surtout...le Olicity qui se retrouve plus ou moins...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires...**

 **La discussion à coeur ouvert est dans le prochain chapitre qui n'attends que vous...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour tous vos retours et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'était pas facile et je crains que celui-ci ne le soit pas non plus.**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Bethoveen : Contente de ton retour. Merci de ton commentaire et ravie que cette histoire te plaise. J'ai bien noté tes idées et je n'ai pas encore tout exploité, mais c'est prévu.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement maintenant la réaction de Felicity est compréhensible. Leur discussion va s'avérer difficile mais il le faut.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et je suis contente de t'avoir surprise. Je sais que les circonstances de la mort d'Aaron sont atroces et on comprends mieux à présent la fuite de Felicity. Concernant une fiction Stemily...elle est en route, lol, les grands esprits se rencontrent. Elle est avancée déjà avec quelques chapitres...**

 **Olicity -love :** **Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ça te plaise.**

 **Voici dans ce chapitre la discussion à cœur ouvert et encore pleins d'autres choses...Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci pour tout à Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Felicity sentit Oliver la suivre dans la chambre. Elle se couvrit d'un peignoir et se retourna vers lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda. Elle nota qu'il avait pris le temps de s'enrouler d'une serviette.

« Felicity je sais que les choses… »

« On aurait jamais dû faire ça Oliver. » Dit-elle une nouvelle fois. « On reproduit le même schéma à chaque fois….on crie, on pleure et ensuite on fait l'amour et on recommence…c'est épuisant….et ça ne mène nulle part. » Dit-elle d'une voix lasse, se souvenant que c'était de cette façon dont ils avaient agit les derniers mois de leur vie commune.

« C'est vrai tu as raison. » La coupa-t-il. « Mais la dernière fois nous a donné une fille. » Dit-il tendrement avec un léger sourire.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en le fixant avec un sourire. « ….mais tu n'es pas seul…..on aurait jamais dû se laisser emporter comme ça…. » Elle passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux. « Mc Kenna est une fille géniale et je…c'est… »

« Tu sais bien que c'est plus que ça…ce qu'on vient de partager c'est plus qu'une envie de sexe Felicity. » Il s'approcha d'elle doucement ne voulant pas la braquer ou l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « On est mariés…et quand je t'ai entendu crié, je….c'était le même cri que le jour où….tu as enterré Aaron. » Arriva-t-il à dire avec hésitation. Felicity leva son regard vers lui sidérée.

« Quoi ? Co…comment sais-tu ça ? » Sa voix était faible et à peine audible. Oliver la regarda à peine avant de répondre.

« J'étais là….pas loin. » Avouer ce secret qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années lui fit un bien fou.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas vu….pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Je…j'étais seule et je…j'avais besoin de toi. » Dit-elle la voix chevrotante, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'Oliver lui racontait.

« Je ne pouvais pas Felicity….je ne pouvais pas venir te soutenir et te consoler alors que tout était de ma faute…si tu étais là à pleurer notre bébé c'était parce que je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse de te protéger quand on a appris ta grossesse et je…je n'avais pas le droit. » Réussit-il à dire d'une voix lui aussi tremblante.

Felicity leva vers lui ses yeux larmoyants, elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène, Oliver au loin à se flageller d'être responsable et d'attirer le malheur sur les gens qu'il aimait. Elle croisa ses yeux et les vit remplit de larmes prêtes à couler, son cœur se brisa encore plus à le voir si vulnérable.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais là ? Je t'ai reproché un nombres incalculable de fois ton absence...pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? J'ai été horrible avec toi…. »

« Parce que je méritais toute ta colère. » Dit-il en réfrénant un sanglot. « J'avais détruit la plus belle chose qui nous arrivait. » Il pensa alors au tout petit cercueil qui était devant sa femme et Diggle et l'émotion si longtemps refoulée et contenue, toutes ces larmes si longtemps gardées, toute cette peine si longtemps chassée...tout sortit d'un coup, et Felicity vit pour la première fois Oliver s'effondrer, il laissa couler les larmes et se laissa tomber sur le lit pas loin.

Il pleura en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Felicity. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira vers elle. Elle encercla alors ses épaules de ses deux bras et le serra contre sa poitrine, il entoura à son tour sa taille et se retint à elle comme s'il avait peur de couler sous la peine et le chagrin.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il s'autorisait à se laisser aller et à laisser sortir ses émotions. Durant toutes ces années il s'était focalisé uniquement sur la peine de sa femme. C'était elle qui avait le plus souffert par sa faute et il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à s'effondrer.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes, ils étaient différents. Felicity acceptait pour la première fois d'écouter sa peine et sa douleur, elle le laissait enfin s'exprimer. Il sentait ses mains caresser son dos, sa nuque, se perdre dans ses cheveux courts. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras malgré ce qu'il traversait, il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs que dans cette suite à Los Angeles, dans les bras de sa femme qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Felicity ne disait rien, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas apaiser sa peine et sa douleur. Oliver devait laisser sortir tout ce qu'il retenait depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il devait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur ce qu'il avait fait, sur qu'il avait voulu faire, sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'il pourrait guérir et avancer à nouveau. Elle avait sa tête posée sur la sienne et sentait ses sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge, elle sentait ses larmes mouiller son fin peignoir et tomber sur sa peau.

Au bout d'un moment elle commença à lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille, comme il l'avait fait pour elle un peu plus tôt. Elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire de se laisser aller, que les choses allaient s'arranger, qu'un jour il pourrait penser à Aaron avec joie sans penser à toute cette peine qui les habitait depuis des années.

Tout doucement elle le sentit se détendre et ses larmes se tarir. Il se calmait et elle sentit sa respiration lente et régulière. Elle se décala et jeta un œil vers lui, il s'était endormi. Elle eut un léger sourire et le serra un peu plus fort, lentement elle se coucha l'entraînant avec elle afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Elle le maintint contre elle faisant courir ses doigts dans son dos. Il lui avait manqué, plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien se l'avouer.

####

Oliver commença à bouger doucement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Felicity n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil, à chaque fois elle voyait sa fille pleurer et l'appeler. Elle avait alors renoncé à trouver le sommeil et ses pensées l'avaient conduite dans son passé, au temps où tout allait bien, le temps où elle et Oliver étaient heureux et où rien n'était venu les déchirer.

Ils avaient vécu des années dans le bonheur, malgré les malades qui avaient pu terrorisé la ville, ils s'en étaient toujours sortis ensemble. Alors quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse, elle avait été paniquée parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet, mais elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'ils ne puissent pas protéger leur bébé. Elle avait confiance en Oliver et elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour les garder en sécurité.

Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce que ce psychopathe ne sème la terreur en ville. Il s'attaquait à n'importe qui et pour n'importe quelle raison. Oliver avait failli l'attraper mais à chaque fois il avait réussi à se dérober. _Le clown_ avait réussi à faire le lien entre Oliver Queen et Arrow, ils n'avaient jamais compris comment mais s'était arrivé. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait compris que Felicity était la complice du justicier et la mère de son enfant à naître.

Elle se souvient encore de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle l'avait vu pas loin d'elle, s'approchant d'un pas lent mais sûr. Il avait pris tout son temps pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui donner le premier coup qui l'avait fait tomber de son fauteuil. Une fois à terre il n'avait pas arrêté de la frapper au hasard, elle avait crié et hurlé tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait tenté de se relever et de fuir mais avec son ventre et la douleur qu'elle ressentait elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour atteindre l'ascenseur.

Il l'avait rattrapé et l'avait à nouveau jeté au sol, elle avait cogné l'armoire pas loin et avait sombré dans l'inconscience se réveillant à l'hôpital. Le cauchemar avait alors continué, on lui avait fait passer des tas d'examens pour lui annoncer que son bébé, son petit garçon était mort sous les coups qu'elle avait reçu. Elle n'avait pas pleuré tout de suite, les larmes étaient venues après.

Elle avait cherché Oliver pendant des heures, l'appelant, lui envoyant des messages, le suppliant de venir la rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça toute seule, elle ne pouvait pas donner naissance à leur bébé surprise sans lui, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais les médecins ne lui avaient plus laisser le choix, après avoir patienté un bon moment ils avaient déclenché l'accouchement et Felicity avait donné naissance à un bébé mort né.

« Ça fait longtemps que je dors ? » Oliver la sortit de ses souvenirs en se redressant. Il était courbaturé de sa position et sentait ses yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Elle croisa son regard et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Un petit moment mais tu en avais besoin. » Répondit-elle avec une tendresse extrême. « Ça va ? » Il haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment s'il allait mieux. Il se sentait surtout vidé et fatigué. « Tu veux en parler ? Où étais-tu….durant tout ces jours….où étais-tu ? »

Oliver se redressa complètement et s'assit pour se caler contre la tête de lit. Il prenait son temps pour lui répondre ne sachant par où commencer. Ils allaient rouvrir une blessure et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait au bout de son histoire, mais il devait le faire, il devait y arriver pour lui, pour Felicity et pour sa fille.

« J'ai tout entendu. » Commença-t-il les yeux dans le vague et d'une voix à peine audible. « Son arrivée dans le bunker, ses pas se rapprochant de toi, ton souffle saccadé à le voir si près de toi…..j'ai vite compris qu'il nous avait tendu un piège, m'éloigner de toi en m'envoyant à l'autre bout de la ville...je sentais ta peur et ta panique à travers l'oreillette. Je t'ai parlé, je t'ai demandé de courir le plus vite possible pour te cacher ou te sauver mais il a été plus rapide que toi. »

« Je…je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu ta voix. » Dit-elle la voix cassée d'émotions revivant encore une fois cette scène. Oliver la regarda et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je sais….tu ne m'as jamais répondu….j'entendais tout…tes cris, tes peurs, tes supplication, les coups…..je suis revenu le plus vite que j'ai pu mais il était déjà trop tard ! Tu étais inconsciente et…. » Sa voix se fêla aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer. « ...Et tu étais dans une marre de sang….j'ai même cru que tu étais morte. »

Felicity eut un petit cri à voir Oliver si vulnérable à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait refusé d'entendre durant si longtemps. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il avait été touché bien sûr, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'il avait vécu en même temps qu'elle toute cette horreur.

« J'ai demandé à John de te conduire à l'hôpital….je devais le retrouver….je devais le faire payer pour ce qu'il t'avait fait. » Sa voix était plus dure d'un coup et Felicity comprit avant qu'il ne lui explique ce qu'il avait fait. « Je l'ai trouvé…il m'avait laissé des indices….il voulait m'affronter et me raconter en détail ce qu'il t'avait fait subir…..et je l'ai tué. » Il leva ses yeux vers ceux de Felicity pour voir ce que cet aveu provoquerait chez elle. « Je l'ai tué sans penser une seconde que je ne devrais pas ou sans penser à la promesse que je t'avais faite…..je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance de s'en sortir. »

Felicity le regardait les yeux larmoyants comme depuis des jours lui semblait-il, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait en ce moment c'était le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à savoir que cet homme était mort presque aussitôt après l'avoir attaquée. Il avait tué son petit garçon, Oliver l'avait tué à son tour, il l'avait vengé c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle lui en voulait ou qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il devait le savoir.

« Merci….tu…tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Oliver. » Dit-elle dans son cou, elle sentit alors ses mains encercler son dos. « Il aurait pu te tuer toi aussi…tu as eu raison….tu as vengé Aaron, et tu es toujours en vie. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Je n'aurai pas survécue si toi aussi tu étais mort. » Il ferma les yeux à ces paroles qui raisonnaient comme des excuses. « Malgré toute cette peine tu…tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage, sans toi je ne me serai pas relevée….je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de garder Haley. »

« Quoi ? » Il la repoussa doucement et encercla son visage de ses mains. « Tu as envisagé de ne pas la garder ? » Felicity hocha la tête, honteuse d'avouer une chose pareille.

« Quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse j'étais terrifiée…..je ne savais pas quoi en penser. » Dit-elle précipitamment. « On avait perdu un bébé, on se parlait à peine….on ne savait que se hurler dessus….comment je pouvais envisager de t'annoncer ma grossesse…..j'ai hésité des jours avant de prendre une décision…parce que je savais que si gardais notre bébé je devais te quitter, je ne pouvais pas envisager de rester dans cette ville. Ça été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite Oliver…devoir choisir entre toi et notre fille. »

Elle se défit de l'étreinte d'Oliver et quitta le lit. Elle fit les cents pas devant lui nerveuse.

« Et puis il y a eu la dispute de trop….ce soir ou tu es rentré après avoir trop bu et où tu m'as dit que tout était de ma faute, que si je t'avais écouté on en serait pas là, que notre fils serait avec nous et qu'on serait heureux. »

Oliver se souvenait parfaitement de cette énième dispute. Il avait traîné un peu trop longtemps au bunker, ne voulant pas rentrer avant que Felicity ne soit couchée. Il ne voulait pas la voir et il avait bu plus que de raison.

« Tu m'as dit….que tu me détestais pour ce que j'avais fait, que je n'avais eu qu'une seule chose à faire c'était de prendre soin de notre fils….et que je n'y étais même pas arrivée….tu m'as dit qu'à chaque fois que tu me voyais tu pensais à notre bébé et que tu ne pouvais plus me regarder...à ce moment là ma décision était prise. »

Oliver se leva à son tour et la rejoignit, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer et la fixa. Il dû prendre son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'elle daigne le regarder.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là….j'étais malheureux et on arrivait pas à communiquer…tu me manquais atrocement et tu me reprochais sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé, je voulais te faire aussi mal que toi tu me faisais mal…..mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté pas une seule seconde. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je crois même t'avoir aimé encore plus fort après ça….mais je ne savais pas comment t'approcher et te consoler…. »

« Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance de m'aider…je ne t'ai même pas écouté quand tu as voulu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec moi à l'hôpital. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible se rendant compte tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu se faire. Ils souffraient chacun de leurs côtés mais n'avaient jamais compris la souffrance de l'autre l'estimant moins importante.

« Je suis venu te voir à l'hôpital tout les jours. » Il nota son air surpris. « Je venais uniquement quand tu dormais...je ne pouvais pas te faire face…c'était certainement lâche, mais je ne pouvais pas être avec toi alors que j'étais responsable de la mort de notre fils. »

« Oliver…. » Felicity saisit sa tête entre ses mains afin qu'il la regarde. « Regarde-moi….s'il te plaît chéri...regarde-moi. » Lentement il remonta ses yeux vers les siens et sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur meurtri à l'écoute de ce surnom qu'elle adorait lui donner. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Dit-elle en détachant chaque mot. « Comme ce n'est pas de la mienne…..c'est juste arrivé et ça été une expérience affreuse. » Elle sentait sa voix faiblir mais elle devait continuer, elle devait lui donner la paix, elle devait _leur_ donner la paix qu'ils cherchaient depuis des années. « Le seul responsable dans cette histoire c'est ce malade que tu as tué….c'est lui qui a brisé notre rêve et notre famille….pas toi..ni moi…juste lui. »

Oliver posa son front contre celui de Felicity et se laissa emporter par ses paroles si importantes et si réconfortantes pour son âme. Il avait rêvé de ces paroles un nombres incalculables de fois mais il savait bien qu'elles n'arriveraient jamais jusqu'à lui. Il pensait ne pas mériter le pardon de sa femme, mais elle était là après des années de séparation à lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

« Il faut qu'on arrive à se pardonner….il faut que tu arrives à te pardonner Oliver…j'ai besoin que tu te pardonnes et le plus important….notre fille à besoin que tu te pardonnes. » À l'évocation de sa fille Oliver eut un léger sourire. « Elle va avoir besoin de toi quand elle va nous revenir…elle va vouloir connaître ce père dont elle rêve depuis un bon moment. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu, ses larmes se mêlant à son sourire. Oliver sourit à son tour et hocha la tête.

Il saisit ses hanches et la colla à lui en fourrant sa tête dans son cou et dans ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément son odeur, elle avait toujours le même gel douche et le même shampooing. Il la sentit se fondre contre lui et se nicher dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux en réalisant que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle était vraiment là dans ses bras et que pour la première fois ils avaient réussi à mettre des mots sur leur douleur. Rien n'était vraiment réglé mais au moins ils avaient parlé.

« Parle-moi d'elle. » Dit-il contre sa peau. « Raconte-moi tout d'elle, je veux tout savoir. Ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste… » Felicity se décala un peu avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, et entraîna Oliver à nouveau sur le lit.

« Ok…c'est une enfant très intelligente et adorable. » Dit-elle pour commencer. « Même si je suis certaine que toutes les mères disent la même chose de leur progéniture mais dans le cas d'Haley c'est vrai. » Oliver éclata de rire. « Elle est comme toutes les petites filles de 6 ans, elle adore les histoires de princesses et se déguiser en reine des neiges, elle est très attentive aux autres et se soucie de toujours savoir si je vais bien. »

Elle fixa son regard sur Oliver qui ne loupait pas une parole de ce qu'elle disait.

« Elle m'a souvent demandé si son père était au courant de sa naissance….et je lui ai toujours répondu que s'il savait qu'elle existait il serait fou d'amour pour elle, qu'on s'était aimé très fort et qu'elle était le plus cadeau qu'on avait pu avoir….et maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste de te l'enlever pendant toutes ces années….je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à ma peur ainsi qu'à ma douleur…mais toi tu…. »

« Felicity…ton départ a été un coup de massue…et ça été…très dur…mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu protéger notre fille…après ce qu'il s'était passé…je peux comprendre ta panique…..j'espère juste maintenant pouvoir trouver ma place auprès d'elle. » Dit-il d'une voix où Felicity pouvait sentir de la peur.

« Je n'imaginais pas autre chose. » Répondit-elle avec une douceur extrême en le regardant tendrement. Ils se fixèrent un moment ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui allait ressortir de cette discussion. Ils étaient plus apaisés et sereins, ils se comprenaient enfin, mais pour autant allaient-il réussir à surmonter ce départ et toutes ces années perdues ?

« Raconte-moi encore. » Souffla Oliver, Felicity hocha la tête heureuse de pouvoir parler de sa fille.

####

Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie du téléphone de Felicity. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit d'Haley et de la vie qu'elles menaient toutes les deux dans cette petite ville de Caroline du Sud. Felicity bougea difficilement, Oliver la tenant serrée contre son torse comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le secoua qu'il se réveilla en sursaut et relâcha sa prise sur sa taille.

« Allô ! » Cria-t-elle presque en répondant. « Oui….c'est moi. » Oliver fut interpellé par le ton soudain grave de la jeune femme. « Voilà vous êtes sur haut-parleur. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil inquiet à Oliver. Elle s'étirait afin d'attraper son ordinateur et de tracer le signal d'appel. Elle fit signe à Oliver de parler étant occupée à pianoter.

« Parfait Madame Parker…..vous devez savoir qui je suis ? » Demanda cette voix déformée au téléphone. « Je suis la personne qui détient votre fille. » Felicity mit une main devant sa bouche afin de ne pas crier.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Oliver inquiet lui aussi. La voix rigola grassement mais répondit tout de même.

« Elle va bien Monsieur Queen….votre fille va bien, sa mère lui manque mais sinon ça va. » Oliver regarda Felicity sous le coup de la surprise, comment savait-il qu'Haley était sa fille ? « Je suis certain que vous devez vous demander comment je sais…mais je sais tout Oliver Queen, comme je sais que vous passez vos nuits à sauter d'un toit à un autre en plantant des flèches dans les jambes de la vermine de votre ville….d'ailleurs félicitations au passage pour ce magnifique travail que vous faites….du moment que vous ne gênez pas mes affaires…. »

« Que voulez-vous !? » Le coupa Oliver. La voix rigola à nouveau glaçant le sang de Felicity.

« Ce que je veux…c'est récupérer les millions que m'a volé Andrea et le voir mort…alors Madame Parker, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Madame Queen….vous allez m'aider à récupérer ces millions et vous Monsieur Queen vous allez me livrer Andrea….et je vous rends votre fille saine et sauve….qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Mais comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à ça alors que leur système est…. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour revoir votre fille vivante alors faites le ! » La voix perdait patience et n'était pas vraiment disposée à les écouter.

« Je…je pourrais lui parler ? S'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Felicity d'une voix tremblante. Elle voulait s'assurer que sa fille allait bien et surtout lui dire qu'elle allait la sauver. Devant le silence elle ajouta. « Se sera une motivation supplémentaire pour aller vite si je lui parle. »

« Ok. » Entendit-elle au bout d'un moment, elle entendit la personne se déplacer, ouvrir des portes et enfin tendre le téléphone. « Tiens c'est ta mère. »

« Maman !? » Cria Haley au bout du fil. « Maman j'ai peur…je veux être avec toi et… »

« Oui chérie...je sais…..écoute moi bien. » Felicity luttait contre sa voix serrée et peu sûre d'elle mais elle devait rassurer sa fille. « Tout va bien se passer…je vais venir te chercher...je dois juste faire un travail et ensuite je te promet de venir…ok ma puce ? »

« Oui Maman. » Sanglota Haley. « Je te fais confiance…. »

« Ok chérie…ok…tu vas bien ? Ils sont gentils avec toi ? »

« Ça va….mais tu me manques. » Felicity sanglota à ça.

« Tu me manques aussi ma puce….je te promets de venir..ok ? »

« Vous êtes rassurée ? » Demanda la voix en reprenant le téléphone. « Nous ne sommes pas des monstres Madame Queen….faites ce qu'on vous a demandé et tout ira bien…et Monsieur Queen…pas la peine de vouloir jouer les héros….je veux juste récupérer mes millions. » Le bip de la ligne raisonna dans la chambre laissant Oliver et Felicity sous le choc. La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'Haley avait l'air d'aller bien et qu'ils la traitaient convenablement.

« As-tu réussi à tracer quelque chose ? » Demanda Oliver les ramenant tout les deux à la réalité. Elle regarda son écran ayant oublié un instant ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait entendu sa fille.

« Oui…j'ai quelque chose mais…c'est….ça parait dingue. » Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois pour être certaine d'elle et leva les yeux vers Oliver inquiet de son silence. « Le signal m'indique Star City. »

« Quoi ?! Elle serait à Star City…mais pourquoi ? Tu as une adresse ? » Felicity hocha la tête et envoya tout de suite l'adresse sur le portable de John. Oliver saisit son téléphone afin d'appeler ce dernier et de lui expliquer la situation. « Va à l'adresse que Felicity vient de t'envoyer et rappelle moi quand tu es sur place…Haley est peut-être là bas. » Dit-il simplement.

Felicity s'était levée et avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires. Ils devaient rentrer le plus vite possible. Elle s'agitait dans tout les sens quand Oliver l'arrêta.

« Hey…calme toi….elle va bien, tu l'as entendue ? » Elle hocha la tête prête à pleurer à nouveau. « Tu lui manques mais elle va bien….et on a peut-être l'endroit où elle est….on va la sauver chérie je te le promets. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et la serra contre lui. « Aller…on va chercher Miller et on rentre. »

« Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas entraîner Miller dans…. »

« On va le chercher et on va voir une fois arrivé ce qu'on peut faire pour leur faire croire qu'on va leur livrer. » Expliqua Oliver tout en rangeant ses affaires. « On ne peut pas le laisser ici...imagine qu'il prenne peur et qu'il disparaisse, il l'a déjà fait une fois il peut recommencer. »

« Tu ne vas pas le livrer, n'est-ce pas ? » Oliver se figea. À cet instant elle comprit qu'il avait envisagé cette possibilité. « Oliver ? »

« En dernier recours….mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas y arriver…ok ? » Elle acquiesça. « Très bien..aller on file tu es prête ? »

####

Jack Miller n'avait pas été des plus ravi de voir débarquer Oliver et Felicity chez lui au petit matin pour se faire presque enlever, mais il les avait suivi sans presque protester. Il avait promis de tout faire pour les aider et il tenait toujours ses engagements. Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à atterrir dans le repère du justicier.

« Vous….vous êtes Arrow ? » Demanda-t-il à Oliver quand il posa un pied dans le bunker. Ce dernier hocha la tête et retrouva son partenaire. Diggle lui fit un rapport de ce qu'il avait trouvé à l'adresse que Felicity lui avait envoyé.

« Tu crois qu'elle peut être là ? » Demanda-t-il à son ami. Oliver haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce qu'indiquait l'appel en tout cas….et il sait qui je suis par rapport à Haley et que je suis Arrow…alors ça paraît logique qu'il ait choisit Star City. Comment est la maison ? »

« C'est une immense propriété entourée d'un mur d'enceinte impressionnant, ça fourmille de gardes armés un peu partout. Ça nous indique tout juste les méthodes de la mafia. » Résuma Diggle, il vit Oliver cogiter à cent à l'heure. « Oliver….je sais que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de foncer dans le tas et de récupérer ta fille….mais laisse mûrir et peut-être que Felicity arrivera à leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Tu as raison…je sais que tu as raison…mais tu l'aurais entendu John…elle suppliait sa mère de venir la chercher. » Oliver jeta un œil du côté de Felicity. « Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour ne pas fondre en larmes au téléphone. » John suivit son regard et nota un changement dans leur attitude. « Ça vous a fait du bien…d'être seuls ? »

« Disons qu'on a réussi à discuter calmement. » Répondit Oliver au bout d'un moment. « Ça nous a fait du bien. » John le regarda avec un léger sourire.

« Je suis content pour vous deux…les choses vont se tasser tu verras et avant que tu ne comprennes ce qu'il t'arrive tu auras une mini Felicity qui te rendra fou. » Dit-il en éclatant légèrement de rire. Oliver pouffa au tableau que venait de lui décrire son ami se disant qu'il serait prêt à signer n'importe où pour connaître ce bonheur.

####

Felicity s'agitait devant son clavier avec à ses côtés Jack Miller ou Andrea Costa, elle ne savait plus trop comment l'appeler. Elle avait besoin de son aide pour arriver à accéder à son système et à retrouver les millions qu'il avait réussi à cacher depuis des années.

« Mais qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Qui a pu être aussi tordu pour faire un truc pareil ? » Cela faisait des heures qu'elle essayait de craquer les codes et les accès et pour l'instant elle avait fait chou blanc. « Il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez voulu refaire votre système informatique alors qu'il est inviolable ! »

« C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu vous voir….Felicity vous allez y arriver, vous êtes la meilleure. Et je sais que ce que vous vivez est effrayant, mais aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître il y a un code d'honneur chez les mafieux….on ne touche pas aux enfants. » Il vit Felicity faire une grimace. « Enfin…on ne leur fait pas de mal...on se sert d'eux pour faire pression sur leurs parents mais c'est tout. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ça me réconforte. » Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur son écran. « Mais merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral. » Ils continuèrent à travailler encore un moment quand Felicity hurla. « J'ai trouvé ! Ça y est je suis dans le système ! Alors tenez-vous bien parce qu'à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui commande ! »

Oliver et Diggle s'approchèrent des deux et jetèrent un œil à Felicity, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle nota leur présence et leur expliqua.

« J'ai la main sur le programme...et voilà les millions. » Dit-elle fièrement en leur montrant son écran. « Je vais bientôt revoir ma fille. »

« On a un problème. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mc Kenna qui venait de faire son entrée, et quand Oliver croisa le sien il comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce 6eme chapitre...le Olicity a enfin discuté calmement après toutes ces années et chacun a mis des mots sur sa douleur, on a des nouvelles de Haley et un espoir de la retrouver...mais...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite qui je vous le rappelle n'attends que vous...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ainsi que pour vos lectures.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et je suis ravie que tu aimes et surtout de te surprendre. Effectivement ce chapitre était difficile mais utile pour le Olicity, reste plus qu'à sauver Haley...à voir dans ce chapitre.**

 **Olicity -love : Merci de ton commentaire et la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre.**

 **Voici le 7eme chapitre avec beaucoup de choses encore une fois. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma bêta extraordinaire. Shinobu24 merci pour ton temps et ta présence, je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Mc Kenna s'avança doucement vers le petit groupe sur la plateforme le visage grave. Elle nota le regard d'Oliver et son rapprochement immédiat avec Felicity, il posa une main sur son épaule pour la soutenir. Il avait compris que les choses seraient plus compliquées que prévu.

« Je viens d'avoir le FBI et ils ne veulent pas nous aider à coincer cette bande. » Dit-elle platement sans prendre de détour.

« Quoi ?! » Oliver se redressa et s'avança d'un pas. « Mais c'est un enlèvement…c'est un crime fédéral ! » Mc Kenna hocha la tête.

« Effectivement….mais comme il est lié à un témoin sous protection qui n'a pas respecté ses engagements. » Dit-elle plus durement en regardant Miller. « Ils estiment ne pas devoir s'en mêler….je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en trouvant le regard de Felicity.

Cette dernière sentit toute sa bonne humeur de la minute précédente s'envoler, elle était enfin arrivée à récupèrer l'argent, elle avait cru voir le bout du tunnel, récupérer sa fille et repartir dans sa petite ville. Elle sentit à nouveau l'angoisse la saisir et manquer d'air. Elle se leva en s'excusant et fila loin de tout le monde. Oliver fit un geste pour la suivre mais il fut arrêté par Joe.

« Non….j'y vais….trouvez un moyen de ramener Haley. » Dit-il à Oliver. « Je m'occupe d'elle. » Oliver acquiesça et le regarda partir. Il se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe bien décidé à trouver une solution.

####

Joe trouva Felicity en train de faire les cents pas sur le trottoir pas très loin du QG. Il s'approcha doucement et signala sa présence ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Elle se stoppa quand elle le vit et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu vas la revoir Fel…je te le promets. Tu crois vraiment que son père va la laisser aux mains de ces types. » Il savait qu'en parlant d'Oliver, elle allait se calmer.

« Non…bien sûr. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant. « Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va jamais y arriver…c'est épuisant et elle doit être effrayée. » Joe la saisit à nouveau pour la coller contre son torse.

« Je sais. » Il soupira. « Mais elle sera bientôt avec toi et elle pourra enfin connaître son père. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu. « Et si j'étais toi je profiterais de ce moment de calme…parce qu'une fois qu'elle sera de retour tu sais qu'elle va te fatiguer à vouloir tout savoir de toi et de ta vie d'avant…sans parler d'Oliver. » Felicity éclata de rire à cette remarque.

« Tu as raison. » Finit-elle par dire. « Mais c'est tellement difficile de la savoir là-bas. » Joe hocha la tête en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Merci Joe. »

« Mais de rien…dis-moi…tu n'aurais pas un truc à me raconter sur ton voyage express à Los Angeles ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long. Elle rigola franchement et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. « Vous avez réussi à parler ? »

« Hum, hum….ça été difficile, larmoyant et…intense….mais je crois qu'on a réussi à se comprendre. » Dit-elle le regard lointain. « Rien n'est vraiment réglé mais….on avance doucement. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Il le faut pour Haley. »

Joe la regarda et sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais il avait l'habitude. Felicity avait toujours gardé une part de mystère depuis le premier jour où elle était entrée dans sa vie.

« Je suis content pour vous deux…avec ce que vous avez vécu vous méritez largement de vous retrouver…. » Felicity le fixa à son tour et comprit qu'il avait saisit ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « Tu sais…vous êtes mariés….ce que vous faites ne regarde que vous. » Dit-il en pouffant un peu.

« Peut-être mais Oliver n'est pas seul et…je…ça complique encore les choses et pour être… » Joe posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

« Si tu crois que ce type ne t'aime plus tu te trompes lourdement. » Felicity haussa un sourcil surprise. « Tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde, il ne te quitte pas des yeux Fel….son monde tourne autour de toi, malgré ce que tu lui as dit il est toujours resté et continue à rester à tes côtés….si après ça tu doutes encore….. »

« Oui mais Mc Kenna, elle….elle est certainement….. »

« Elle n'est pas toi Felicity, c'est tout. » La coupa Joe. « Elle est certainement tout ce que tu veux….mais elle n'est pas toi. »

Felicity n'était pas certaine de ça, bien évidemment Oliver et elle avaient un lourd passé remplis d'amour et de passion, mais ils s'étaient toujours fait plus ou moins du mal et elle doutait sincèrement que les choses puissent s'arranger entre eux. Elle avait bien vu le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Mc Kenna quand elle était arrivée, il avait de suite compris que c'était grave.

« Peut-être…mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis revenue. » Dit-elle soudain fatiguée et lasse de penser à son histoire avec Oliver. « On verra ce que…. »

« On a un plan ! » Diggle venait de les interrompre.

####

Felicity vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Quand ils étaient redescendus au bunker Oliver lui avait expliqué leur plan, étant donné que le FBI se déchargeait de l'affaire, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'y aller. Il avait été convenu avec Miller qu'il serait leur monnaie d'échange en plus de l'argent.

Miller irait avec Diggle et Mc Kenna sur le lieu de rendez-vous et lui irait chercher Haley. Felicity n'avait pas été d'accord avec ce plan bien trop dangereux et aléatoire. Personne ne savait ce qui attendait Oliver dans cette maison et personne ne savait si l'échange n'était pas un piège pour tuer directement Miller et s'emparer des millions. C'était effectivement la faille de leur plan, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux. Le temps pressait et ils devaient agir.

Devant ses yeux défilait les plans de la maison où était retenue Haley, c'était une immense villa avec deux étages et elle savait d'avance que l'inspection serait longue et qu'Oliver avait de grandes chances de se faire repérer avant d'avoir trouvé leur fille.

« Je vais avec toi ! » Elle se tourna vers Oliver qui était en train de vérifier son matériel. Il se figea quand il entendit ces mots.

« C'est hors de question ! » Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et reprit sa vérification. Il soupira en entendant ses pas se rapprocher de lui.

« Ce n'est même pas à discuter Oliver, cette maison est immense et tu sais très bien que seul tu vas mettre des heures. Je vais donc avec toi. » Elle croisa les bras signe de sa détermination, il tourna lentement son visage vers elle.

« J'ai dit non…..tu restes ici et tu nous guides. » Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se teinter de noir, signe évident de sa colère. « Felicity…c'est dangereux…et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. » Dit-il plus bas en se tournant complètement vers elle. « Si les choses tournent mal et que je…..Haley ne peut pas nous perdre tous les deux. »

Felicity eut un coup au cœur en entendant ces paroles, il pensait donc de cette façon. Il pensait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir…..c'était impossible pour elle à imaginer. Elle saisit sa main pour la serrer.

« Je t'interdit de penser à ça Oliver….tu vas sauver notre fille et tu reviendras sain et sauf. » Elle sentait sa voix dérailler à imaginer un monde sans Oliver. « Elle a besoin de toi, alors ne t'avise pas de te faire tuer sinon tu auras à faire à moi. » Il pouffa à sa phrase si….Felicity, et hocha la tête lui indiquant qu'il avait bien compris le message.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux….je te le promets. » Il s'avança doucement vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent un moment collés de cette façon, histoire de se donner du courage pour les quelques heures à venir.

« Ok…. » Souffla Felicity au bout d'un moment. « Mais soit prudent. » Il hocha la tête en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« De toute façon je vais veiller sur lui. » Ils se tournèrent vers Joe qui venait de les rejoindre. « Et ce n'est pas à discuter Oliver, vous savez bien que Felicity a raison...à deux on inspectera plus vite cette maison…. »

« Je ne peux pas risquer votre vie….c'est gentil mais c'est non. » Oliver ne voulait pas en plus devoir s'inquiéter de la sécurité d'un novice, penser à retrouver sa fille était déjà suffisant.

« Que vous soyez d'accord ou pas je viendrais….mais se sera moins dangereux si vous êtes d'accord….je…Haley…je dois faire ça pour elle et Felicity vous comprenez. » La jeune femme fut touchée de l'implication de son ami dans cette histoire mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'Oliver avait raison, c'était dangereux. Joe n'était pas un super hero hyper entraîné et habitué à ce genre de chose, il pouvait mourir et elle ne voulait pas être responsable de sa mort.

« Joe…Oliver a raison et…. »

« Non Felicity…je veux vous aider ! Depuis qu'on est arrivé je vous vois tous tout faire pour la retrouver et moi je ne fais rien et ça me rends dingue alors…. »

« Ok. » Finit par dire Oliver en lui tendant un pistolet. « Vous tirez sans vous poser de question….et vous me suivez sans rien dire. » Il sentit Felicity se tendre et se tourna vers elle. « Haley le connaît, elle lui fera confiance quand on la trouvera. » La jeune femme hocha la tête reconnaissant que sur ce point il avait raison.

« Soit prudent je t'en prie. » Dit-elle à Joe en le prenant dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que je vais à dire tout le monde quand je vais rentrer si tu ne peux plus nous servir de glaces ? » Ils rigolèrent nerveusement à cette question stupide mais tellement sincère sur leur relation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux. « Oliver est là…et je ne peux pas faire ça à ta fille, elle adore la glace menthe chocolat. » Ils pouffèrent tout les deux sous le regard d'Oliver qui reçu un coup au cœur en entendant Felicity parler de son départ une fois sa fille retrouvée.

« On part dans quinze minutes ! » Dit-il d'une voix dure. « Allez vous préparer ! » Cette intervention eut pour effet de les séparer en vitesse, Joe donna un dernier baiser à Felicity dans ses cheveux et les laissa seuls. La jeune femme se tourna vers Oliver en croisant les bras sentant bien sa colère. « Quoi !? » Demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'un peu plus tôt.

« Rien…. » Elle fit un pas vers lui et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. « Fais attention à toi Oliver…je veux retrouver ma petite fille…mais je veux aussi qu'elle ait son père à ses côtés, alors sois prudent. » Dit-elle plus bas. Il hocha la tête et reçu ces paroles comme un baume sur son cœur meurtrit. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne s'avance vers elle et la serre contre lui.

« Je te promets de faire attention…et de veiller sur Joe. » Dit-il dans son cou en déposant un tendre baiser à sa base. Il la sentit réceptive à son étreinte et à son baiser et cela le rassura un peu. Elle passa ses mains de ses épaules à son cou et elles atterrirent à ses joues. Elle le poussa délicatement fin de croiser son regard.

« Merci….il compte beaucoup pour moi. » Dit-elle dans un souffle. « Mais pas autant que toi. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « Revenez tous en un seul morceau. »

####

Diggle et Mc Kenna étaient en place sur le lieu de rendez-vous et attendaient patiemment que les autres se montrent. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après et ils furent surpris de ne voir qu'un seul véhicule. Ils descendirent de voiture en même temps qu'eux et s'avancèrent doucement. Leurs pas résonnaient dans cet endroit du port connu pour son calme.

« Ou est-il ? » Demanda l'homme qui s'approchait et qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être le chef de la bande.

« Vous ne le verrez que si on est certain que la fillette va bien. » Répondit Diggle de sa voix forte. L'homme rigola grassement et fit signe à celui à ses côtés de lui amener l'ordinateur qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il le tendit à Diggle qui s'empressa de regarder l'écran.

Il vit effectivement une fillette dans une pièce assise à une table où a un bureau en train de dessiner. Il essaya de repérer tout ce qu'il pouvait sur cet endroit afin d'indiquer un peu plus précisément à Felicity où Oliver devait commencer ses recherches dans cette immense maison.

« Comment je peux être certain que cette vidéo est tournée en ce moment ? » Demanda-t-il voulant gagner du temps. L'homme soupira bruyamment montrant son agacement et pianota sur son téléphone. Diggle porta son attention à nouveau sur l'écran et vit Haley se tourner vers le téléphone qu'on lui tendait, elle décrocha avec hésitation. L'homme tendit alors le téléphone à Diggle.

« Haley….je suis un ami de ta maman. » Dit-il simplement, il put voir sur l'écran le regard de la fillette s'illuminer à l'évocation de sa mère.

« Tu vas venir me chercher ? » Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Oui…on va venir te chercher ma puce….tu vas bien ? » La fillette partit alors dans une explication digne d'une enfant de six ans et Diggle ne put s'empêcher de rire se disant que cette fillette était bien la fille de Felicity Smoak.

« Ça suffit ! » L'homme reprit le téléphone et parla à la personne qui gardait certainement Haley. « Elle est vivante et va bien….ou est-il !? » Diggle et Mc Kenna se lancèrent un regard complice prêt à intervenir au moment où Oliver leur dirait qu'il tenait Haley. « Alors j'attends ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent des sirènes hurlantes de voiture de police. Ils ne comprirent pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils virent des agents du FBI sortirent armes à la main qu'ils comprirent qu'ils c'étaient fait piégés.

###

Oliver pénétra dans la propriété avec Joe en passant par la clôture de l'arrière de la maison. Ils progressaient lentement mais ils voulaient être prudents et ne pas se faire repérer. Felicity les tenait informés de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté et elle fut ravie de partager avec Oliver que Diggle venait d'avoir leur fille au téléphone.

Oliver rigola soulagé, qu'elle soit toujours aussi bien en forme. Ils continuèrent leur progression et atteignirent enfin la porte de l'arrière de la maison. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et montèrent sans attendre à l'étage.

« Diggle t'a-t-il donné une indication sur ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre ? » Demanda Oliver d'une voix basse à Felicity.

« Non….Oliver…je n'ai plus de contact avec eux. » Dit-elle inquiète. « Ça été coupé il y a peu et je n'arrive plus à les entendre. C'est pas bon signe. » Dit-elle un peu paniquée. Oliver le sentit à sa voix et à son air agité.

« Chérie…calme toi. » Il s'arrêta deux secondes pour lui parler tendrement. « Je sais que tu es inquiète…mais Diggle et Mc Kenna savent se défendre….tout va bien se passer…ok ? » Felicity hocha la tête rassurée des paroles d'Oliver et souffla un petit oui à peine audible sauf pour lui. « Très bien on a fini d'inspecter le premier étage. » Dit-il en jetant un œil à Joe qui continuait sa part de travail.

Arrivés au second étage le silence régnait aussi. Et même si ce n'était pas forcément bon signe Oliver en était reconnaissant, avoir Joe à ses côtés le stressait et il ne voulait pas devoir se battre et veiller sur lui en même temps. Tout à coup son regard fut attiré par Joe qui lui faisait un signe lui montrant une lumière sous une porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Oliver s'approcha doucement.

Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna lentement sans faire de bruit. La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans cette pièce, Joe sur ses talons. Oliver inspectait la pièce du regard et sur la gauche se trouvait sa fille au bureau en train de dessiner comme lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt Felicity.

Un poids énorme quitta sa poitrine à la voir ainsi, insouciante et inconsciente du danger qui l'entourait. Il fit un signe à Joe qui vit l'enfant en même temps, il s'approcha doucement d'elle en silence. Haley avait dû sentir une présence car elle se retourna et son visage reflétait un soulagement énorme à voir Joe près d'elle. Elle descendit de sa chaise et coura se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Joe….je veux voir maman. » Dit-elle en se serrant contre lui. Oliver se figea quelques secondes à voir sa fille ainsi et ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu, se concentrant uniquement sur cet homme, cet ami de sa mère qui était à ses yeux la seule figure masculine qu'elle connaissait. « Attention ! » Hurla Haley d'un coup.

Ce cri eut pour effet de sortir Oliver de ses pensées, il sentit une présence à sa droite et eut juste le temps de réaliser qu'un garde venait de rentrer dans la chambre, il se positionna devant Joe et sa fille et fit rempart. Ils commencèrent à se battre et Oliver hurla à Joe de s'enfuir.

« Oliver…..la police est en approche. » Lui dit Felicity dans son oreillette. « Tu dois t'en aller ! Haley ? »

« Elle est partie avec Joe ! Combien de temps encore ? » Demanda-t-il en se battant avec l'homme.

« Pas longtemps je dirais une minute….Oliver…je t'en prie…. » Dit-elle à nouveau d'une voix douce. Cette intonation lui rappela sa promesse faite un peu plus tôt, revenir avec sa fille. Il décocha une flèche et visa le genou du garde. Ce dernier tomba au sol. Oliver emprunta le même chemin que Joe et le vit sortir de la maison toujours Haley dans ses bras. « On est presque dehors….Fel…elle va bien. » Dit-il pour la rassurer. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé à l'autre bout. « Je te la passe dès que je peux. »

« Ok. » Fut tout ce que Felicity put répondre, ses mots se bloquant dans sa gorge serrée. « Dépêchez-vous de rentrer. » Oliver souffla un oui et se précipita pour aider Joe à passer l'enceinte de la propriété avec Haley dans ses bras. Il voyait bien la fillette le regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Joe devant certainement se demander qui était cet homme habillé de cuir vert. Il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

C'était sa fille, et en la regardant il avait l'impression de voir Felicity. Elle avait hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère qui tombait en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules, elle avait ce regard rieur et qui avait le même pouvoir que celui de sa mère, l'apaiser, rien qu'en la regardant il savait que tout allait bien. Seulement quand elle fronça les yeux et les sourcils il n'eut aucun mal à se reconnaître, c'était un trait physique des Queen, Thea avait le même. Sans s'en rendre compte il sourit et pouffa s'attirant une question d'Haley.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » Demanda-t-elle son regard interrogateur sur lui.

« Tu me fais juste penser à quelqu'un. » Répondit-il tendrement en la portant afin de la passer à Joe qui venait d'escalader le mur.

« Ma maman me dit que je ressemble beaucoup à mon papa quand je suis inquiète. » Répondit Haley avec l'innocence d'une enfant de 6 ans ne se rendant même pas compte de l'impact que cette simple phrase pouvait avoir sur Oliver. Il se figea à cette réponse pour le moins inattendue et son regard dévia vers Joe qui lui fit un léger sourire. « Tu connais mon papa ? »

« Aller ma puce, on rentre vite voir ta mère. » Dit Joe sortant Oliver de cette situation délicate qui lui en fut reconnaissant. Joe l'avait vu complètement paniqué ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Haley s'agita dans ses bras et oublia de suite sa question. Ils se précipitèrent dans le van qui les attendait dans la rue et quittèrent cet endroit avec en fond les sirènes des voitures de police qui devait déjà investir la maison.

####

Felicity faisait les cents pas. Elle était inquiète pour Diggle et Mc Kenna dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis un bon moment. La communication avait été rompue à l'instant où elle avait entendu le FBI intervenir et malgré ses multiples tentatives elle n'avait pas réussi à rétablir la communication, même les caméras aux alentours refusaient de l'aider.

Mais ce qui la perturbait vraiment c'était de voir arriver sa fille. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle lui avait été enlevée et elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se demandait si elle allait bien, si elle était en bonne santé, si elle avait réussi à gèrer ses crises, si….pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, serrer sa fille tellement fort dans ses bras qu'elle en aurait mal.

Soudain l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle se tourna et vit ce qu'elle espérait. Sa petite fille, les cheveux en bataille mais malgré tout avec un énorme sourire, elle tenait la main de chacun des deux hommes qui avaient été la chercher et son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit sa petite main dans celle d'Oliver qui semblait énorme. Elle se mit à genoux et recueillit sa fille qui courait vers elle. Elle sentit ses petits bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et la serrer fort contre elle, elle sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues et tomber dans son cou, elle sentait ses sanglots secouer son petit corps et Felicity la serra encore plus fort contre elle.

« C'est fini chérie….tout est fini. » La rassura Felicity en caressant son dos et ses cheveux. « Tu es sauvée mon ange. » Haley secouait la tête rassurée de sentir sa mère contre elle. « Tu m'as manqué ma puce….si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué et comme j'ai eu peur. »

« Moi aussi….mam.…maman. » Répondit-elle le corps encore secoué de sanglots qui avaient du mal à se calmer. « J'ai eu peur mais je savais que tu viendrais me chercher. » Dit-elle d'un ton sûr d'elle qui fit rire sa mère. « Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais la chose la plus importante dans ta vie. » Felicity la regarda avec amour et avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Oh si tu savais à quel point mon ange. » Dit-elle en pleurant avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Elles restèrent encore un moment ainsi sous les regards d'Oliver et de Joe qui ne perdaient pas une miette de ces retrouvailles. Joe avait enfin accomplit ce pourquoi il avait accompagné Felicity et était heureux pour elle. Oliver ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce magnifique tableau qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvé de voir il y avait encore 4 jours. Sa vie en était bouleversée et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

C'est quand il croisa le regard de Felicity que cette dernière réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Haley. Elle se décolla à contre cœur de sa fille et se releva pour aller embrasser ses deux sauveurs. Elle prit Joe dans ses bras et le remercia chaleureusement. Ce dernier lui souffla qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi afin qu'elle retrouve sa fille. Elle lui sourit consciente qu'il disait vrai.

Elle tourna alors son visage vers Oliver et sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui murmurant des dizaines de merci dans son cou. Il la serra fort à son tour et hocha la tête à ses paroles réconfortantes. C'est Haley qui les sortit de leur bulle.

« C'est qui maman ? » Les deux adultes se figèrent et se décollèrent l'un de l'autre.

Oliver garda tout de même une main sur la taille de Felicity ne souhaitant pas la voir s'éloigner trop de lui. Haley les fixaient avec son regard d'enfant et si Oliver ne s'était pas retenu il lui aurait dit qu'il était son père sans plus attendre, mais il n'était pas certain que Felicity serait d'accord avec cette approche.

« C'est Oliver, ma puce. » Dit Felicity sachant parfaitement qu'Oliver était plus que ça, mais elle ne se voyait pas avoir une conversation aussi importante là tout de suite. C'était au dessus de ses forces. « C'est un ami qui compte beaucoup pour moi et je savais que lui pourrait te trouver. »

« C'est toi qui m'a trouvé ? » Demanda la fillette soudainement très intéressée. Oliver s'approcha et s'accroupit face à elle.

« En partie…c'est ta mère qui nous a aiguillé dans cette maison…moi je suis juste aller te chercher. » Lui dit Oliver d'une voix douce, impressionné de parler à sa fille pour la première fois. Haley s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec sa mère.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher. » Dit-elle dans son cou tremblante. Oliver fut surpris mais encercla Haley de ses bras, elle lui parut tellement frêle et petite qu'il ne la serra pas trop fort de peur de la casser.

« Mais de rien ma puce…je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ou ta maman. » Répondit Oliver troublé comme rarement, il leva son regard vers Felicity et croisa ses yeux larmoyants, elle lui fit un tendre sourire auquel il répondit. Ils restèrent sans rien dire tous les trois jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur annonce l'arrivée de Diggle et Mc Kenna accompagnés de Lyla.

« Oh dieu soit loué vous êtes là, vivants et libres. » S'exclama Felicity en allant vers Diggle et les autres. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne savais pas….. »

« Tout va bien Felicity….Diggle la prit dans ses bras pour la faire taire. C'est Lyla qui a fait brouiller les communications, c'est elle qui a arrêté la bande. » Oliver et Felicity se tournèrent tous les deux vers la jeune femme ne comprenant pas un mot de ce John leur racontait.

« Le FBI m'a contacté pour me parler de cet Andrea Costa qui n'avait pas respecté les termes de leurs accords, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir, dans ce cas c'est nous qui prenons le relais….on a arrêté Costa et ceux qui ont enlevés Haley. » Expliqua-t-elle à Felicity avec un léger sourire. « Vous êtes en sécurité, tout le monde est sous les verrous et ils vont tous passer un bon moment à l'abr et ensuite on verra ce qu'on fait d'eux. »

Felicity reçut cette nouvelle comme un soulagement immense, elle allait pouvoir continuer à vivre comme avant, sans rien changer à ses habitudes, ce qui la réconforta un peu.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Oliver prit la parole lui aussi soulagé, il s'approcha de Lyla voulant lui parler en privé. Mc Kenna s'approcha alors de Felicity doucement en regardant Haley.

« Bonjour...je suis Mc Kenna. » Dit-elle en lui tendant une main. « Je suis contente de te voir…..tu as beaucoup manqué à ta maman. » Haley saisit sa main et lui fit un léger sourire, en regardant sa mère qui l'encouragea à lui parler.

« Bonjour…toi aussi tu as aidé ma maman à me retrouver ? » Mc Kenna rigola et hocha la tête. « Merci. »

« Mais de rien..c'est surtout ta mère qui a presque tout fait. » Elle posa ses yeux sur Felicity qui ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise de cette conversation et de la situation, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Oliver. Elle ne savait pas s'il lui en avait parlé ou même s'il avait l'intention de le faire, voir même s'ils étaient encore en couple….elle secoua la tête histoire d'arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses. « Je suis contente que tout finisse bien pour vous. » Mc Kenna sortit Felicity de sa réflexion.

« Merci….pour tout ce que vous avez fait…ça me touche beaucoup, vous étiez loin d'être obligée et…. »

« Je sais…mais vous comptez beaucoup pour Oliver et je…..je lui devais bien ça. » Finit-elle par dire mal à l'aise elle aussi de parler avec la femme de son petit ami…ou ex petit ami, elle ne savait pas trop pour être honnête. La situation n'était claire pour personne.

« Peut-être…mais merci tout de même. » Felicity vit Diggle approcher et regarder sa fille. « Ma chérie je te présente Diggle…c'est un ami très proche et on peux dire qu'il est comme mon frère. » Haley regarda John en levant sa tête et fut impressionnée par sa taille et sa carrure

« Bonjour Haley. » Lui dit John avec un énorme sourire. « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman. » Dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. Cette dernière jeta un œil à sa mère avec un sourire, fière qu'on la compare à sa mère.

« Bonjour…maman dit toujours que je ressemble beaucoup à mon papa. » Répondit Haley sans avoir conscience de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Le silence s'étira un moment et c'est Felicity qui sortit tout le monde de l'embarras.

« Chérie….si on allait voir si tout va bien ? Tu vas un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'es arrivé et on va regarder comment tu te sens. » Elle lança un regard d'excuse aux personnes présentes à ses côtés et emmena Haley un peu plus loin pour l'examiner et voir si elle allait réellement bien.

####

Oliver gardait un œil sur Felicity et sa fille, il vit Mc Kenna s'approcher et parler à Haley mais il sentit aussi le malaise entre les deux femmes. Il ne pouvait que comprendre, il n'avait pas été clair avec Felicity concernant sa relation avec Mc Kenna et avec cette dernière il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit qu'avec le retour de sa femme et sa paternité tout était fini entre eux.

« Tu voulais me parler Oliver ? » Demanda Lyla le ramenant à la réalité. Il porta son attention sur elle.

« Oui….tu es sûre qu'elles sont en sécurité ? » Lyla rigola doucement.

« Oui Oliver ne t'inquiète pas. Costa est sous les verrous, le FBI ne veut plus de lui dans le programme de protection des témoins, il n'a pas respecté sa part du contrat en volant cet argent….quand aux autres ils veulent collaborer pour avoir une réduction de peine…Felicity n'aura pas à fuir toute sa vie…elle pourra rester ou elle veut en toute sécurité comme ta fille. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en regardant Haley en grande conversation avec John. « Elle est magnifique….et te ressemble beaucoup. »

Oliver avait son regard perdu sur sa fille et Felicity. Cette dernière l'entraînait vers la salle d'examens, certain qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

« Ouais… » Souffla-t-il. « Ça été un choc dans tout les sens du terme….mais je suis heureux…vraiment heureux. » Dit-il en reportant son regard sur Lyla.

« Après ce que vous avez traversé vous méritez largement ce bonheur…tous les trois. » Répondit Lyla sincèrement. Oliver hocha la tête et se décida à aller rejoindre Felicity et Haley pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il était stressé et nerveux de faire face à sa fille. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient évoluer, si elle allait être ravie de l'avoir dans sa vie, si Felicity allait rester à Star City, si elle allait vouloir lui laisser une place dans la vie de sa fille.

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il décida pour l'instant de les ignorer et de juste profiter de ce moment de calme, il serait toujours temps plus tard de se poser des questions sur la suite.

* * *

 **Haley est sauvée...commence maintenant le plus difficile pour Oliver et Felicity, lui dire la vérité. Nous allons aborder la seconde partie de cette fiction.**

 **En attendant j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part un énorme merci pour vos commentaires et vos lecture sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre de par le site et merci aux guests.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. L'annonce ne va plus tarder...peut-être même dans ce chapitre. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Concernant toutes tes questions tu auras les réponses au fil des chapitres, mais Felicity va laisser une chance à Oliver d'être un père pour Haley. Quand à leur histoire...rien n'est simple.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver meurt d'envie qu'Haley connaisse la vérité mais il estime que c'est à Felicity de lui dire. Tout est encore un peu confus...mais tout va s'éclaircir. Encore un peu de patience.**

 **Olicity -love : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le sauvetage d'Haley t'aies plu. La suite maintenant.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire, voici la suite. **

**Voici ce 8eme chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice, Shinobu24 je t'embrasse fort et merci pour tout.**

* * *

« Maman…j'en ai marre. » Se plaignit Haley au bout d'un moment. Felicity lui avait fait passer des dizaines d'examens et l'avait regardé sous toutes les coutures pour être certaine qu'elle allait bien.

« Encore une chose chérie et après je te laisse tranquille. » Elle lui sortit son testeur de souffle pour voir si l'absence de traitement pendant quelques jours avait affecté son asthme. « Allez souffle fort et…. » Haley s'exécuta sous le regard de sa mère. Felicity saisit l'appareil et observa le résultat plutôt contente. « Tout semble normal….mais on ira quand même chez le médecin demain pour être…. »

« Maman…. » Se plaignit Haley d'une petite voix. « J'ai juste eu une crise le premier jour parce que j'avais peur…mais après ça été….ils ont été gentils avec moi….j'avais peur, mais ils étaient pas méchants. » Expliqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois à sa mère.

« Ok…mais on ira quand même chez le médecin. » Finit par dire Felicity, elle vit sa fille tourner son nez mais ne put s'empêcher de rire et de la prendre dans ses bras. « Tu m'as tellement manqué bébé. » Dit-elle dans ses cheveux en déposant un baiser sur son crâne. Haley resta un moment dans les bras de sa mère appréciant ses câlins.

« Dit…on est où ici ? » Felicity se figea à cette question. Elle savait que sa fille ne tarderait pas à poser la question et pleins d'autres qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'elle la poserait maintenant.

« Et bien on est….. »

« Il me semble que c'est à toi ça non ? » Demanda Oliver à Haley en entrant dans la pièce qui leur servait de salle médicale. Au bout de sa main pendait le bracelet qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Haley ouvrit grand ses yeux, heureuse de retrouver son bijou. Elle descendit en vitesse de la table et s'avança vers Oliver qui se mis à sa hauteur.

« Tu l'as trouvé sous le matelas ? » Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'Oliver lui remettait au poignet.

« Oui…..tu as été courageuse et intelligente de laisser cet indice derrière toi. » Lui dit-il en sentant le regard de Felicity sur eux.

« Je voulais que maman sache que j'allais bien. » Dit Haley en regardant sa mère du coin de l'œil. Felicity s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur la tête de sa fille.

« Et ça a marché….je savais que tu allais bien. » La fillette leva sa tête vers sa mère et lui fit un fier sourire.

« Où est Joe ? » Haley faisait courir ses yeux un peu partout à travers les vitres pour chercher l'ami de sa mère. Oliver lui indiqua le coin sur la gauche qu'elle ne voyait pas de sa place. « Je peux aller le voir Maman ? » Felicity hocha la tête et porta son regard sur Oliver qui tentait de ne pas montrer qu'il était touché de l'éloignement de sa fille. Haley ne se fit pas prier et fila en vitesse vers l'endroit indiqué par Oliver.

Il la suivit du regard et la vit sauter dans les bras de Joe et se serrer contre lui. Son cœur se comprima à la voir ainsi avec lui, si les choses étaient différentes c'est lui qui serait à la place de Joe et à serrer Haley contre lui. À cet instant il sentit une bouffée de jalousie contre Joe et une colère contre Felicity, s'il était privé de cet instant c'était de sa faute.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et croisa son regard embué, et toute sa colère s'envola d'un coup. Ses yeux lui rappelèrent quel drame ils avaient vécus avec Aaron et il comprenait pourquoi elle était partie. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« C'est fini Fel….elle est là maintenant et on va…enfin tu vas veiller sur elle. » Elle hocha la tête consciente qu'il avait raison.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure…même si je suis heureuse de l'avoir à nouveau avec moi. » Éclaircit-elle d'une petite voix en saisissant la main d'Oliver un trainait toujours sur son visage. Il haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas. « Je sais que tu ne le montres pas mais…tu es touché qu'elle te fuit aussi vite. »

« Tu me connais bien. » Dit-il dans un souffle en tournant son visage vers Haley et Joe. « Mais c'est normal…elle ne me connaît pas et je… »

« Pour l'instant. » Finit Felicity. « Pour l'instant elle ne te connait pas. » Répéta-t-elle en le fixant intensément. « On…on va lui parler tout les deux et essayer de lui expliquer comment tout est arrivé. » Oliver sentit un poids énorme le soulager. « Mais pour l'instant…elle vient juste de…. »

« Non bien sûr…je comprends. » La coupa Oliver. Il sentit la main de Felicity serrer la sienne et cela lui donna le courage de lui poser la question qui le tracassait. « Tu…tu vas t'installer au loft…. ?...le..le temps que…enfin..le temps que tu restes en ville ? » Il sentit Felicity se tendre à sa question et se dit qu'il n'avait pas été très subtil ou maladroit ou peut-être les deux.

« Oh..je sais….pas….pour être honnête je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais on peut aller à l'hôtel si ça te dérange. Je pourrais comprendre je débarque avec ta fille et je… »

« Felicity ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » La coupa-t-il très vite afin qu'elle ne s'imagine pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'elles. « J'avais surtout peur que tu me dises non. » Dit-il nerveusement, elle se détendit aussitôt ces paroles prononcées et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ok…je ne me sentais pas d'aller à l'hôtel…merci de nous accueillir chez toi. »

« C'est aussi chez toi..je te le rappelle. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié, ils étaient nerveux tout les deux et ce genre de conversation n'aidait pas. « As-tu une idée de comment tu vas lui dire ? » Cette question eut comme l'effet d'une douche froide sur Felicity. Oliver s'en rendit compte et s'excusa. « Désolé c'est encore un peu trop direct comme question. »

« Non…c'est…oui un peu. » Avoua-t-elle avec une légère grimace. Elle se recula un peu et prit place sur le fauteuil pas très loin, Oliver observa ses gestes et se maudit d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat de cette façon. Elle réfléchit un instant. « Haley a toujours été curieuse de ma vie avant elle….je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, enfin pas vraiment…je pense que je vais lui expliquer ce qu'était ma vie avant et la laisser faire son chemin toute seule….elle comprendra vite que tu es son père…..et à partir de ce moment accroche-toi bien, elle ne va plus te lâcher. » Dit Felicity en plaisantant à moitié sachant à quel point sa fille souhaitait avoir un père comme toutes ses amies de son âge.

« Oh mais je suis prêt à subir des années de harcèlement pour l'emmener à l'école, écouter ses plaintes quand tu l'auras privé de sortie ou simplement prendre le temps de la regarder grandir….c'est tellement inespéré. » Dit-il en regardant Felicity intensément les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

« Je sais et je….rien de ce que je te dirais ne remplacera tout les moments dont je t'ai privé sciemment Oliver….et je te jure que je suis désolée….je reconnais que c'était égoïste mais….. »

« Non Fel…arrête…tu as fait ce que tu pensais être bien à l'époque, ne revient pas là-dessus. Il me reste plein d'années pour profiter de ma fille. » Elle hocha la tête consciente qu'il avait raison mais elle s'en voulait quand même, mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle avait surtout peur de la réaction de sa fille quand elle connaîtrait la vérité. Elle ne lui avait jamais menti, elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Maman ! Joe vient de me dire qu'il allait rentrer….nous aussi ? » Demanda Haley en entrant en courant dans la pièce. Felicity fut surprise de son départ si rapide.

« Oh….non pas encore chérie….on va rester ici un peu. » Haley était partagée entre la joie de rester et la tristesse de voir partir Joe. Felicity le comprit et tenta de faire comprendre à sa fille pourquoi Joe devait rentrer. « Tu sais il a un bar à faire tourner….les gens doivent vraiment râler de ne pas pouvoir manger de la glace menthe chocolat. » Haley rigola à la phrase de sa mère.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que nous qui mangeons ce parfum maman. » Répondit Haley, mais elle comprit ou Felicity voulait en venir. « Mais on va rentrer chez nous un jour ? »

Felicity fut prise au dépourvu de cette question, elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Oliver en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle envisageait de rester mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perturber sa fille avec une réponse évasive.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle quand même. Oliver reçu un nouveau coup au cœur, sa pire crainte venait d'être confirmée une fois qu'Haley serait au courant qu'il était son père il allait la perdre à nouveau, elle allait partir à des centaines de kilomètres de lui et il savait d'avance qu'il aurait du mal à le supporter.

Felicity sentait le regard triste d'Oliver sur elle mais elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre d'autre à cette question. Elle n'avait pas penser à la suite et ne voulait pas y penser ce soir.

####

« Tu dois vraiment partir si tôt ? » Demanda Felicity en entrant dans la chambre de Joe qui préparait ses affaires pour son départ. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Répondit-il finissant son sac. « Haley est saine et sauve et toi….tu as Oliver…..vous devez être tranquille pour parler à Haley….elle dort ? » Felicity hocha la tête.

« Oliver est avec elle pour l'instant. » Elle se posa sur son lit. « J'ai peur Joe….elle va m'en vouloir quand elle saura qu'il est son père…elle ne va pas comprendre. » Dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

« Peut-être….mais elle comprendra, c'est une petite fille intelligente et je te parie qu'Oliver va tout faire pour que les choses se passent bien. » Felicity leva son regard vers lui avec un sourire.

« Ouais….j'espère. »

« Tu doutes ? Tu as tort. » Répondit Joe quand il la vit hocher la tête. « Cet homme est complètement fou de toi et de ta fille…. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de ça. » Éclaircit-elle de suite. « J'ai peur de l'après…il voudra la connaître et Haley aussi mais je….je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est au dessus de mes forces avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette ville…j'ai besoin d'être loin d'ici. »

« Dans ce cas dis le à Oliver….il sera peut-être d'accord pour te suivre. » Felicity pouffa à cette idée sachant parfaitement qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais Star City, cette ville était sa raison de vivre et cela leur avait coûté leur fils.

« Jamais il ne quittera la ville. » Dit-elle platement. Joe se décida à lui poser la question qui s'imposait.

« Et toi tu veux quoi ? Tu veux juste qu'Haley sache qui est son père, ou tu veux retrouver ta vie d'avant avec un mari et un père pour ta fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas Joe….tout est si compliqué. » Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. « On sera toujours liés….mais pour nous je me demande s'il n'est pas trop tard on s'est fait tellement de mal. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard Felicity…surtout pour être heureux. » Joe la saisit par les épaules et la prit dans ses bras. « Écoute…explique déjà à Haley qui est Oliver et ensuite tu verras bien ce qu'il se passe mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. » Felicity ne répondit rien pas vraiment convaincue de ça, elle resta encore un moment avec lui avant d'aller retrouver sa fille.

Elle trouva Oliver à la veiller, il n'avait pas bougé, son regard sur elle. Il sursauta légèrement à sentir sa main sur son épaule et voulut partir.

\- Non…reste….tu as besoin d'elle, et même si elle ne le sait pas encore, elle a besoin de toi. Elle se coucha aux côtés de sa fille et Oliver resta sur le fauteuil pas très loin à les regarder. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, seulement des regards faisant comprendre à l'autre le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvée saine et sauve.

####

Après le départ de Joe, Felicity et Haley avaient filé chez le médecin qui avait confirmé que la fillette était en pleine forme et que malgré son manque de traitement tout allait bien. Il suffisait simplement qu'elle se repose un peu et qu'elle soit prudente mais rien d'exceptionnel ne devait être mis en place. Felicity sortit rassurée de ce rendez-vous et n'avait plus aucune raison de repousser ce qu'elle devait dire à sa fille.

Oliver et elle avaient prévu de lui expliquer tous les deux, ils avaient prévu de faire ça cette après-midi. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils attendraient encore avant de lui parler. C'est donc stressée de l'après-midi à venir que Felicity passa la porte du loft avec une Haley pas forcément de bonne humeur.

« Je t'avais dit maman que j'allais bien. » Répéta encore une fois la fillette ce qui exaspéra sa mère.

« Haley ! » Felicity s'en voulut de son ton un peu sec et s'excusa aussitôt. « Chérie…j'étais inquiète mais dorénavant je te ferais confiance. » Finit-elle par dire histoire d'apaiser les tensions, même si elle savait qu'elle ne respecterait pas forcément ce qu'elle venait de dire. Haley fut satisfaite que sa mère la traite comme une adulte et son humeur changea tout à coup, encore un point commun avec son père pensa Felicity.

« Où est Oliver maman ? » Demanda la fillette en inspectant l'appartement d'un œil. « Il avait dit qu'il nous attendrait. »

« Oh…il a dû avoir une urgence….il ne devrait pas tarder à….rentrer. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un Oliver les bras chargés de sacs du Big Belly Burger. « Tu comptes nourrir un régiment. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui afin de l'aider à déposer tout ça sur la table.

« Non...juste nous trois. » Répondit-il en éclatant de rire. « Mais tu as raison j'ai peut-être été un peu loin. » Poursuivit-il en regardant les trois sacs remplit à rebord de nourriture. Il passa nerveusement une main dans sa nuque et fit une grimace qui fit rire Haley.

Elle grimpa sur la chaise pas loin pour s'étirer vers les sacs et regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et commença son inspection. Elle en sortit des frites, des hamburgers, des nuggets de poulet, et toutes sortes d'autres choses dont Felicity n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« Maman ! Il y a aussi des milkshakes ! » S'écria Haley. « À la fraise en plus…ceux que tu adores ! » Felicity jeta un œil attendrit vers Oliver.

« Je sais que tu adores ceux de chez eux. » Répondit-il simplement à son regard, elle lui fit un sourire en retour et décida de les mettre au frais. Oliver l'aida et installa le reste sur la table de salle à manger avant qu'ils ne prennent place tout les trois autour de la table.

« Hum….c'est excellent. » S'extasia Felicity en croquant dans un énorme burger dégoulinant de sauce. « J'avais oublié à quel point ces burgers étaient les meilleurs de la planète. » Oliver la regarda en souriant se souvenant des nombreuses fois où elle l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit pour avoir un de leurs burgers quand elle était enceinte de leur fils.

« C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu une addiction pour leurs plats. » Dit-il en rigolant sous le regard d'Haley. La fillette n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis qu'ils étaient à table, se contentant de manger et d'observer sa mère et Oliver interagir.

« Tu as toujours habité ici ? » Demanda la fillette à Oliver. « C'est grand. » Il porta son attention sur elle et rigola de sa remarque.

« Non pas toujours….avant j'habitais en dehors de la ville dans un manoir encore plus grand. » Répondit-il franchement à sa question. « Tu aimes ? » Haley hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire, et bêtement Oliver fut soulagé de ça. Cet endroit il l'avait choisi avec Felicity pour élever leurs enfants, alors savoir que sa fille aimait cet endroit lui réchauffait le cœur et le rassurait.

« T'as pas d'amoureuse ? »

« Haley ! » La gronda Felicity. « Ce n'est pas une question à poser. » Dit-elle plus doucement se sentant mal à l'aise, elle n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Oliver qui devait être tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Haley tourna sa tête vers sa mère puis vers Oliver avec un regard désolé.

« C'est rien. » La rassura-t-il tout de suite. « Non….je n'ai pas d'amoureuse. » Répondit-il avec son terme précis. Felicity le regarda surprise, il ne considérait pas Mc Kenna comme…. « Je suis tombé amoureux une fois. » Poursuivit-il doucement tout en évitant lui aussi le regard de Felicity.

« Et elle est où ? » Demanda Haley n'ayant pas conscience de ce qu'elle demandait. Oliver prit un certain temps à répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre justement.

« Elle est partie. » Dit-il simplement, il vit sa fille ouvrir grand ses yeux certainement surprise de cette réponse.

« Oh…tu as dû être triste….moi je suis triste de ne pas connaître mon papa, et je sais que maman aussi. » Haley se tourna vers sa mère qui n'avait toujours rien dit. « Hein maman tu es triste aussi ? » Felicity hocha la tête incapable de répondre à cette question. Ils avaient imaginé lui parler et lui expliquer le lien qui les unissait, mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé que leur fille mettrait les pieds dans le plat de cette façon.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Haley venait de mettre le doigt sur leur problème et il n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire qu'il était son père. Qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et qu'il était encore fou amoureux de sa mère, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles partent, qu'il voulait les garder pour toujours dans sa vie. Au lieu de ça il posa ses yeux sur Felicity qui semblait aussi perdue que lui.

« Haley… » Se décida finalement Felicity au bout d'un moment. « Je…je dois te dire quelque chose. » La fillette tourna son visage vers sa mère en faisait bouger ses boucles blondes. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ton père il n'y a pas longtemps. » La fillette hocha la tête se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« Oui…tu m'as dit que tu l'avais beaucoup aimé et que s'il savait que j'existais il serait fou d'amour pour moi. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui c'est ça chérie. » Felicity avait la voix serrée et les yeux larmoyants. Le moment était arrivé et elle voyait que le cerveau d'Haley fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. « Et bien…..cet homme que j'ai beaucoup aimé….c'est Oliver. » À ces paroles Felicity sentit un poids énorme se soulever de sa poitrine, comme si après toutes ces années de mensonges et de silence elle pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement.

Haley resta un instant interdite de ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Elle tourna sa tête lentement vers Oliver qui la fixait les yeux humides ayant peur de sa réaction. Elle le regardait sans dire un mot, il voyait qu'elle essayait d'associer tout ce qu'elle savait et tout ce sa mère venait de lui dire. Soudain il sentit une différence dans son attitude et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une toute petite voix.

« C'est….toi mon papa ? » Elle n'osait pas vraiment poser la question, mais espérait quand même une réponse. Quand elle vit la tête d'Oliver bouger de bas en haut pour lui répondre oui, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne bougea pas ayant du mal à y croire.

Felicity ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux, elle la voyait réfléchir et essayer d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Quand elle l'entendit poser sa question son cœur se serra à son ton, elle avait peur qu'il lui dise non. Mais elle vit Oliver répondre avec un mouvement de tête, et vit sa fille avoir un léger sourire et se déplacer vers son père.

Oliver accueillit sa fille dans ses bras sans se poser plus de questions. Il la serra contre lui et respira son parfum, elle sentait bon et il avait envie de se soûler de son odeur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il sentit ses petits bras se resserrer dans son cou quand il la prit sur ses genoux, elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou et se colla encore plus à lui.

Le silence fut légion pendant un bon moment dans le loft. Oliver et Haley étaient collés l'un à l'autre sans bouger, juste à apprécier l'instant et Felicity les regardait tentant de refouler toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à voir ses retrouvailles que sa fille avait tellement espérées. À les regarder elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas seulement fait souffrir Oliver, Haley aussi avait souffert de l'absence de son père et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle non plus pas souffert de son départ.

« Mais…..tu es gentil. » Dit tout à coup Haley en se dégageant des bras de son père. « Pourquoi tu es partie maman ? Oliver est…il m'a sauvé je…. »

« Haley…ta mère a fait ce qu'elle pensait bien c'est tout. » La fillette avait le regard sur Felicity n'écoutant pas Oliver lui parler.

« Pourquoi Maman ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Felicity savait que sa fille était plus mûre que la plupart des enfants de son âge mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui raconter l'épreuve par laquelle elle était passée.

« Chérie..ce n'est pas important, ce sont des histoires de grands et c'est…loin. Le principal c'est que tu sois là avec Oliver. Tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda Felicity, mais au regard noir de sa fille elle comprit qu'elle ne se conterait pas de ça.

Haley descendit des genoux d'Oliver pour s'approcher de Felicity, déterminée. Elle la fixa réellement en colère que sa mère la traite comme une petite fille qui ne pourrait pas comprendre, mais elle estimait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir.

« Non…je veux savoir. » Dit-elle une nouvelle fois en pleurant doucement. Felicity eut le cœur brisé de voir sa fille ainsi, Oliver vint à son secours.

« Haley ta mère a raison…ce n'est pas important et…. » La fillette éclata en sanglots avant de courir vers la chambre qu'elle occupait en claquant la porte. Les deux adultes se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de fixer la porte de la chambre.

« Tu devrais peut-être tout lui expliquer. » Oliver sortit Felicity de sa torpeur, il la vit secouer la tête. « Je sais que c'est dur mais c'est aussi son histoire et elle a le droit de savoir…elle nous voit bien nous entendre et proches...elle ne doit pas comprendre comment tu as pu me laisser et la priver de son père. »

Oliver était peiné de la réaction d'Haley, il n'avait jamais pensé que sa fille serait en colère contre Felicity, il avait imaginé beaucoup de scénarios mais certainement pas celui-ci.

« Ça lui passera. » Dit-elle d'une voix serrée. « Elle a un caractère affirmé….elle a subit beaucoup de choses depuis peu. Quand elle aura digéré la nouvelle ça ira mieux. » Soudain Felicity se sentit étouffée dans cet appartement, tout revenait et elle avait besoin d'air et d'être seule. Elle se leva sous le regard surpris d'Oliver.

« Ou vas-tu ? » Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte mais elle ne répondit pas. « Fel…parle moi. » Plaida-t-il. « Ou vas-tu ? » Elle tourna son regard triste vers lui et sans qu'elle ne lui réponde il compris où elle avait l'intention d'aller. « Ok…. » Elle le fixa un instant avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de partir sans un mot. Oliver regarda la porte se refermer sur elle et jeta un œil vers l'étage où il avait bien l'intention d'avoir sa première conversation sérieuse avec sa fille.

####

Felicity marcha durant un long moment avant d'atteindre sa destination. Elle aurait pu prendre un taxi mais elle avait eu besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension qu'elle avait dans son corps depuis des jours et qui avait atteint son apogée il y a peu. Elle voyait encore le visage de sa petite fille ravagé par les larmes quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

Elle passa la grille et prit l'allée sur sa droite. Même après tout ce temps elle n'avait pas oublié le chemin, quand elle habitait ici elle venait tous les jours, voir plusieurs fois par jour. Il lui était même arrivée de passer une journée complète assise devant la tombe de son fils, à lui parler, à le pleurer. Quand ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant, elle fut surprise de trouver des fleurs fraîches.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu et enleva les quelques feuilles qui étaient tombées. Elle regarda le bouquet fraîchement posé et constata qu'il était blanc comme ceux qu'elle déposait régulièrement avant. Elle eut un tendre sourire à penser qu'Oliver était venu ce matin afin de déposer ces fleurs. Elle se demandait s'il venait souvent ou s'il était simplement venu pour vérifier que tout était en place avant qu'elle ne vienne à son tour.

Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de venir sur la tombe d'Aaron, son esprit ayant été focalisé sur Haley et son enlèvement, et maintenant elle culpabilisait de ne pas être venue ici avant. Elle déposa à son tour le petit bouquet qu'elle avait acheté en route et pris place à son endroit habituel, elle ne quitta pas la tombe des yeux et se souvint de tout cette peine qui l'avait habité durant les mois qui avaient suivi la mort de son fils.

Elle avait cru ne jamais refaire surface, son salut avait été de tomber enceinte d'Haley. C'est cette grossesse qui l'avait sauvé de la dépression et de la haine qu'elle sentait pointer pour Oliver un peu plus chaque jour, malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle avait souvent pensé à comment Haley pourrait réagir en apprenant qui était son père, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait être si triste et lui en vouloir autant, même si elle s'y était plus ou moins attendue. Cependant elle ne voyait pas lui confier la perte de son fils et la mort de son frère. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était partie sans tout lui révéler.

Son regard se perdit un moment sur les lettres gravées sur cette petite tombe, Aaron. Ils avaient eu un mal fou à trouver un prénom qui leur plaisait à tous les deux et un jour c'est Oliver qui était arrivé après une mission avec ce prénom. Felicity l'avait adoré tout de suite et ils n'avaient plus changé d'avis.

Elle pensa que son fils aurait presque 8 ans à l'heure actuelle, qu'il serait un vrai sportif comme son père et qu'il ne le quitterait pas d'une semelle. Oliver lui aurait appris à tirer à l'arc sous l'insistance de leur petit garçon et il aurait succombé pendant qu'elle les aurait regardé avec un regard attendris. C'était ce genre de choses qu'elle voulait qu'Haley et Oliver connaissent.

Elle voulait qu'ils puissent vivre des choses simples de tous les jours, mais aussi des moments importants comme son premier spectacle au collège ou sa première peine de cœur, elle voulait qu'il fasse partie de la vie de leur fille, mais être ici lui rappelait à quel point vivre dans cette ville était dangereux et elle n'était pas prête à perdre un nouvel enfant dans une guerre qui n'était plus la sienne.

####

Oliver monta lentement l'étage et frappa à la porte de sa fille, il entendait des sanglots mais frappa à nouveau avant d'entrer. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa la cœur, sa fille était recroquevillée sur son lit, les genoux remontés à sa poitrine et pleurait sans s'arrêter. Il s'approcha doucement et prit place sur le lit en posant une main dans son dos pour la réconforter.

« Chérie…calme-toi. » Lui dit-il doucement avec une tendresse extrême. « Ne te mets pas dans des états pareil. » Haley sanglotait un peu moins mais ne bougeait toujours pas. « Tu sais si ta mère ne te dis rien ce n'est pas parce qu'elle pense que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre….c'est simplement parce que c'est difficile pour elle d'en parler. »

Oliver avait bien compris que le fond du problème n'était pas que Felicity ne lui raconte rien, mais qu'Haley pense qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre. Il avait bien compris que la mère et la fille n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre et le fait que Felicity ne veuille rien lui confier la blessait beaucoup.

Haley se détendit à ses paroles réconfortantes et se retourna lentement. Elle fixa un instant Oliver avant de foncer dans ses bras.

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup ma puce avec ce que tu as vécu il n'y a pas longtemps…..mais ta maman a fait ce qu'il fallait, même si ça m'a fait du mal et que toi aussi tu as souffert… » Haley se décala un peu de son étreinte.

« T'es pas en colère après elle ? » Osa-t-elle demander penaude. Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux et remis une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle ressemblait tellement à Felicity que s'en était troublant. Il se demanda alors si leur fils lui aurait ressemblé, il secoua la tête afin de ne pas penser à ça maintenant.

« Non…enfin plus maintenant. » Souffla-t-il, il se décida à lui expliquer. « Haley…..quand ta mère est revenue…j'ai eu du mal à y croire et j'étais très heureux de la revoir…..elle m'avait beaucoup manqué….mais quand j'ai appris ton….existence j'ai été très en colère contre elle pour ne m'avoir rien dit mais après j'ai compris…..et même si ça m'a fait du mal je ne suis plus en colère contre elle. »

Oliver voyait sa fille l'écouter attentivement, elle essayait de comprendre par ses paroles ce qu'il y avait pu avoir de si grave pour que sa mère décide de fuir sans rien dire à Oliver.

« Et tu ne devrais pas non plus. » Reprit-il en fixant ses yeux bleus. « Elle te parlera…..elle sait que tu as besoin de comprendre…mais peut-être pas tout de suite, ok ? » La fillette hocha la tête doucement et sentit la culpabilité envahir son cœur d'avoir traité sa mère de cette façon.

« Je vais descendre la voir. » Dit Haley en descendant du lit. Oliver la stoppa à la porte.

« Elle n'est pas là chérie….mais elle va rentrer. » Haley se tourna vers son père pas vraiment fière d'elle. « Allez viens on va ranger les restes du repas et attendre maman….je suis certain que quand elle va rentrer, elle n'aura qu'une envie te serrer contre elle. »

La fillette hocha la tête et suivit Oliver sans un mot. Elle l'aida à ranger la table et l'aida à débarrasser la vaisselle quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Haley se figea et s'avança doucement pour voir si c'était bien sa mère qui rentrait. Quand elle la vit déposer ses affaires sur la console pas loin, elle fut soulagée mais aussi stressée. Elle avait fait une bêtise qu'elle devait réparer.

« Maman…. »

* * *

 **Haley connaît enfin la vérité sur son père et comme vous pouvez le constater elle a du caractère...Oliver est enfin soulagé et peut jouer son rôle de père, quand à Felicity c'est plus difficile pour elle.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolé de cette longue attente mais j'ai été un peu occupée. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de déposer un commentaire et à ceux qui sont venus lire. Ça fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plaise autant.**

 **Blake : Merci de ton commentaire et vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Désolé pour l'attente mais la suite est là et le prochain chapitre sera cette semaine.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement le dernier chapitre était émouvant...je crains que celui-ci le soit tout autant. Quand au caractère d'Haley, tu verras par la suite qu'elle tient bien de ses parents. Merci à toi de toujours prendre le temps de commenter, c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer à vous livrer des histoires.**

 **Olicity -love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire et désolé de l'attente. Effectivement Haley a du caractère et ce n'est pas terminé. **

**Voici donc ce 9eme chapitre tant attendu. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire, Shinobu24 merci de ton temps et de ta bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity soupira en entrant dans le loft, elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle allait trouver sa fille et cela l'inquiétait. Haley n'avait jamais été une enfant difficile malgré son caractère bien affirmé, mais avec ce qu'elle refusait de lui dire Felicity savait que les choses seraient un peu plus compliquées que d'habitude.

« Maman… » Entendit-elle en pénétrant dans le salon. Elle leva sa tête et tomba dans les yeux bleus de sa fille, elle était penaude et savait qu'elle avait mal agit un peu plus tôt. Elle la vit s'avancer doucement en triturant ses doigts, comme elle quand elle était nerveuse.

« Viens là ma puce. » Dit-elle en lui ouvrant ses bras afin qu'Haley vienne s'y réfugier. La fillette ne se fit pas prier et courue dans les bras de sa mère en se serrant contre sa taille. La jeune femme referma ses bras dans son dos et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée maman. » Souffla Haley contre sa mère. « J'ai pas été gentille et je m'en veux. » Felicity ferma les yeux pour apprécier ces excuses et embrassa à nouveau sa fille.

« C'est rien ma puce…je comprends et je te promets de tout te raconter un jour…mais pas tout de suite. Tu comprends ? » Demanda Felicity en saisissant le visage d'Haley entre ses mains afin qu'elle la regarde. La fillette hocha la tête.

« Oui…Oliver m'a dit que c'était difficile pour toi…alors j'attendrai. » Felicity fut soulagée de cette réponse et ses yeux cherchèrent Oliver qu'elle trouva entre la cuisine et la salle à manger à les regarder se réconcilier. Elle lui fit un léger sourire le remerciant d'avoir plaidé en sa faveur. Elle le vit s'approcher et poser une main sur la tête de leur fille.

« Bon….maintenant que tout va mieux…..si je vous offrais une glace et qu'on essayait un peu d'apprendre à se connaître ? » Proposa-t-il aux deux filles en fixant son regard sur Haley. Cette dernière hocha la tête en regardant sa mère afin de savoir si elle était d'accord.

« C'est une super idée. » Répondit Felicity avec un sourire. « Un moment tous les trois serait un bon début. » Oliver leva son regard vers elle et la remercia d'un sourire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Haley pour aller chercher sa veste et attirer ses parents vers la sortie. Elle avait hâte de poser des centaines de question à son père.

####

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient attablés chez le meilleur glacier de la ville. Haley avait pris une énorme coupe de glace avec son parfum préféré et Felicity en avait fait de même. Oliver lui s'était contenté de prendre une pâtisserie.

« Tu n'aimes pas la glace ? » Lui avait demandé Haley. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Oliver avait rigolé et lui avait expliqué qu'il préférait largement une tarte aux pommes que ce parfum qu'elles adoraient toutes les deux. « Joe dit la même chose à chaque fois aussi. » Répondit Haley sans se rendre compte du malaise soudain d'Oliver.

« Et il a raison. » Finit-il par dire avec un sourire forcé. Felicity avait observé cette scène et avait eu le cœur serré à voir Oliver si touché à chaque fois que Joe était dans la conversation. À cet instant elle s'en voulait pour l'avoir privé de sa fille. Elle revint à la réalité quand elle l'entendit parler de sa famille.

« J'ai une sœur…qui n'habite plus ici et j'ai perdu mes parents il y a longtemps. » Expliqua-t-il à Haley qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Oh….c'est triste…et ils sont morts comment ? » Oliver jeta un œil vers Felicity pour avoir son soutien, elle lui fit un signe de tête et il comprit qu'il pouvait lui dire une partie de la vérité. Il lui expliqua alors la mort de son père sur le Gambit et l'agression de sa mère, évitant tout le passage avec Slade.

Haley écoutait et se rendait compte malgré son jeune âge que son père n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Bien évidemment elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point, mais elle avait de la peine pour lui. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais à le voir agir avec elle et avec sa mère elle savait qu'il tenait aux gens qui gravitaient autour de lui.

« Je suis désolée…c'est triste. » Oliver lui fit un triste sourire.

« Oui c'est vrai….mais tout ça m'a amené à rencontrer d'autre personnes que j'aime comme ma famille et qui m'ont montré que tout n'était pas fini. »

« Comme maman ? » Haley jeta un œil à son père avant de regarder sa mère qui ne quittait pas Oliver des yeux se demandant bien ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Comme ta maman. » Confirma-t-il avec un énorme sourire qui cette fois-ci atteignit ses yeux. « Ta…maman m'a sauvé de beaucoup de choses Haley…et j'ai longtemps refusé de la laisser m'aimer. » Il vit sa fille surprise de ça.

« Mais pourquoi...? Moi j'aime bien quand Maman m'aime. » Cette phrase arracha un sourire aux deux adultes et Oliver lança un regard à Felicity.

« Chérie…il y a pleins de choses qui ont fait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien avant…..et je ne pensais pas mériter ta maman. » Oliver essayait de lui expliquer toutes ses mauvaises actions sans pour autant lui révéler ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui raconter mais il pouvait au moins essayer.

« Tu étais méchant avant ? » Oliver fut pris de cours par cette question pour le moins franche.

« Non Haley….ton père n'était pas méchant et ne l'a jamais été. » Répondit Felicity à sa place. « Il était juste….différent…..mais il méritait tout de même d'être heureux. » Dit-elle en regardant Oliver à ces paroles.

Ils se fixèrent un moment se souvenant de cette période de leur histoire ou Oliver refusait de la laisser approcher, il refusait de se laisser aller et de l'aimer parce qu'il savait qu'elle était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Felicity brisa leur lien visuel, se sentant mal à l'aise du regard qu'il portait sur elle.

« Et si on allait marcher un peu et profiter du bon temps. » Dit-elle tout à coup en se levant. Haley et Oliver furent surpris de ce changement soudain d'attitude mais la suivirent quand même. Ils traversèrent la rue pour se retrouver dans le parc voisin. Ils marchèrent un moment avant qu'Haley ne décide de jouer aux jeux pas très loin.

Felicity prit place sur un banc pour surveiller sa fille du coin de l'œil et Oliver se posa à ses côtés. Le silence s'étirait en longueur, chacun ayant peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Ils avaient l'impression de marcher sur des œufs et ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Du moins ça ne l'était pas avant.

« Les fleurs sont très jolies. » Felicity brisa le silence et Oliver tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. « Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. » Répondit-il d'une voix basse. « Ça va ? » Osa-t-il demander, c'était la première fois depuis des heures qu'ils étaient seuls. Felicity mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

« Je crois que oui…retourner là bas est…difficile….mais ça m'a fait du bien. » Avoua-t-elle doucement. « Ça m'a permis de comprendre que je devais expliquer à Haley pourquoi je suis partie…..sinon elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi on ne restera pas ici. »

Oliver sentit son cœur se fendre, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester en ville mais entendre la confirmation de sa bouche était autre chose. Il savait d'avance qu'il aurait du mal à gérer la distance avec sa fille et avec Felicity.

« C'est une enfant intelligente. Elle comprendra….elle sera certainement en colère mais elle comprendra. » Dit-il d'un ton un peu plus léger qui fit rire Felicity. Cependant elle comprit aussi qu'elle devait avoir une conversation honnête avec lui sur son départ. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait espéré qu'elles resteraient et que peut-être ils pourraient avoir une vie de famille, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Oliver….il faut qu'on parle de…. »

« Je sais. » La coupa-t-il sachant parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler, il l'avait compris à son ton grave. « Mais pas maintenant et pas ici…..je viens à peine de…. »

« Oliver ! » Cria Haley, les coupant dans leur conversation. « Vient me balancer ! » Haley courrait déjà vers la balançoire en rigolant. Oliver tourna son attention vers elle et se leva, ne se faisant pas prier pour aller la voir.

« On parlera plus tard…mais laisse moi profiter d'elle encore un peu avant. » Felicity hocha la tête et eut mal au cœur qu'il pense qu'elle voulait à nouveau lui enlever leur fille. Il n'avait pas compris sa démarche et elle voulait éclaircir les choses avant qu'il ne se monte la tête, elle le retint par le poignet.

« Attends….je ne compte pas te séparer d'elle à nouveau. » Dit-elle tout bas. « Je veux simplement que l'on ai une conversation sur la suite. »

« Oui je sais….mais tu ne vas pas rester….donc…. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte de Felicity quand sa fille l'appella pour la troisième fois.

Felicity le regarda s'éloigner le cœur gros, il était blessé et c'était de sa faute. Elle savait en venant le voir que les choses entre eux ne seraient pas faciles, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle seraient si difficiles.

####

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'Oliver et Haley passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Ils ne se quittaient pas de la journée et la fillette n'était jamais à court de question sur son père et sur ce qu'il aimait. Ce dernier ne se plaignait pas non plus de devoir lui expliquer sa vie et ce qu'il aimait ou ce qu'il faisait.

Felicity était heureuse de les voir si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et elle se mit à espérer que finalement cette séparation n'avait peut-être pas eu d'incidence et qu'ils pourraient un jour ne plus y penser. Elle les laissait la plupart du temps seuls. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'être uniquement tous les deux pour pouvoir se connaître et pour peut-être aborder des sujets dont ils ne parleraient pas si elle était avec eux. Et elle se doutait qu'ils étaient nombreux.

Elle occupait donc son temps à flâner en ville, à aller sur la tombe de son fils et à mettre à jour le système informatique du bunker qui en avait grandement besoin. Cela lui avait pris une bonne partie de ses journées et elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui avait manqué. Cette partie de sa vie avait été intense en émotions et lui avait fait rencontrer un homme qu'elle avait aimé d'une façon folle et passionnée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir une vie si remplie et un peu dingue, mais elle en avait payé le prix fort.

« Hey maman ! » C'est sa fille qui la ramena à la réalité en lui sautant sur les genoux. « Tu fais quoi ? »

« Hey chérie…..je ne vous ai pas entendu arrivé. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux et en jetant un œil à Oliver qui arrivait doucement à ses côtés. « Je reformate le système…..il en avait besoin. » Dit-elle toujours en regardant Oliver avec un léger sourire taquin. Il pouffa mais ne releva pas sa remarque.

« Tu faisais ça aussi avant ? » Haley avait pris pour habitude de définir la vie que ses parents avaient eu avant sa naissance avec le mot _avant_. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur l'activité de son père et si elle était là ce n'était pas pour rester sans poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

« Oui….je faisais ça aussi _avant_. Répondit Felicity d'une voix traînante. « Alors vous avez fait quoi ? » Sa question s'adressait à sa fille. Depuis leur conversation au parc, Oliver et Felicity n'avaient pas vraiment discuté et leurs échanges se limitaient à de la pure politesse.

« On a été jusqu'au manoir et Oliver m'a tout montré…..c'est immense. » Dit-elle en insistant sur le mot _immense_. « Et après on a été mangé avec Diggle et maintenant on est là. »

« Oh mais c'est un super programme dis-moi. » Haley hocha la tête et descendit des genoux de sa mère pour flâner un peu dans le bunker, laissant ainsi ses parents seuls. Felicity la regarda s'éloigner et sentit instantanément le regard d'Oliver sur elle. « C'est bien que tu lui montres tout ce qui a fait ta vie d'avant….ça compte beaucoup pour elle…le soir elle passe des heures à me dire à quel point elle est heureuse de te connaître. »

Oliver avait observé toute cette scène avec attention et avec joie. Il ne se lassait pas de voir sa femme et sa fille échanger et parler sur leurs journées. Il se doutait que Felicity devait avoir un peu de mal à partager Haley avec lui, mais il lui était reconnaissant de les laisser seuls. Ils avaient besoin de s'apprivoiser un peu tous les deux et ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

« Merci. » Dit-il en réponse en prenant place sur la console pas loin d'elle. « Je sais que ce ne doit pas être évident pour toi..alors merci. » Felicity opina de la tête avec un léger sourire, il la connaissait bien se dit-elle à cet instant. Et c'était ce qui rendait leur relation belle quand ils étaient ensemble, mais qui la rendait difficile maintenant parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils en étaient réellement.

« De rien….mais si tu as besoin de temps pour toi ou pour voir Mc Kenna, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je trouverai une occupation pour Haley. » A peine ces paroles prononcées que Felicity les regretta à voir le visage d'Oliver se décomposer. « Je suis désolée. » Ajouta-t-elle très vite. « Je….ça ne me regarde pas et à l'évidence….. »

« Non je….c'est rien. » La coupa-t-il, il la fixa. « Je….Mc Kenna et moi c'est…..enfin on….depuis que tu es revenue on ne se voient plus. » Réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

« Oh…je suis désolée….j'ai débarqué comme ça et j'ai complètement chamboulé ta vie…elle doit m'en vouloir et… »

« Non pas du tout ! C'est elle qui a mis de la distance entre nous mais elle ne t'en veux pas. » La rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire. « Elle savait que ton retour allait changer les choses entre nous et quand je lui ai expliqué pour Haley….elle a compris que ma vie ne serait plus la même et que….elle me laisse de l'espace pour me faire à l'idée que j'ai une fille avec toi…et pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment. »

« Oh…je..ok…c'est…. »

« Maman….c'est à cause de ce que fait Oliver que tu es partie ? » Elle remercia silencieusement sa fille de l'avoir sauvé de cette drôle de conversation, mais fut encore plus paniquée à sa question.

Haley s'approcha doucement sentant d'un coup la tension dans le bunker. Elle visa son père et sa mère qui se regardaient ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Le sujet n'avait plus été abordé depuis et Felicity se demandait toujours si elle serait capable d'aller au bout de son histoire.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle voyant le silence s'étirer. « Je sais que je dois attendre que…. »

« Non chérie ! » L'arrêta Felicity. « Tu…tu as le droit de te poser la question..c'est normal et je…. » Felicity cherchait comment expliquer à sa fille de 6 ans qu'elle avait été sauvagement attaquée par un détraqué qui voulait se venger de son père. « Je vais t'emmener quelque part. » Elle chercha l'approbation dans le regard d'Oliver qui hocha la tête comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule lui faisant comprendre qu'il la soutenait.

« On va y aller tous les trois. » Dit-il en regardant Haley puis Felicity. Cette dernière se leva, saisit la main de sa fille et prit le chemin du cimetière accompagnée d'Oliver. Elle sentait sa main dans son dos pour la guider et cela la soulagea de savoir qu'il serait avec elle.

####

Le trajet se fit en silence, personne dans la voiture n'osait parler. Haley regardait le paysage et ses parents étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Mais ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était important pour leur fille et même pour eux, cela pourrait exorciser un peu leur douleur et enfin mettre des mots sur tout ce qui avait suivi.

« Ok chérie…..je crois que tu as compris où on est. » Dit Felicity en sortant de voiture. La fillette hocha la tête et prit un air grave. « Ok….on va aller sur la tombe de quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi et pour ton père. » Felicity emprunta le chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur et entraîna sa fille Oliver fermant la marche.

Il voyait à quel point cela la blessait de faire ça, mais il était tellement fier d'elle pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait que leur fille avait besoin de réponse et elle ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'avec lui, elle s'ouvrait et allait montrer sa peine et sa douleur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tombe de leur fils et il put voir que les fleurs avaient été changées.

Il jeta un œil du côté de sa fille et la vit tenir fortement la main de sa mère, et regarder cette tombe pour essayer de comprendre et de connecter le peu de choses qu'elle savait. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle ressemblait le plus à sa mère quand elle réfléchissait. Il vit Felicity prendre une grande inspiration et se préparer à dire à leur fille qui était là.

« C'est ton frère bébé qui est ici…ton grand frère. » Felicity s'était mis à la hauteur de sa fille afin de bien la regarder et de voir sa réaction. Haley resta un moment plongée dans les yeux de sa mère avant de porter son regard sur la tombe face à elle. « Il s'appelait Aaron….et il aurait presque 8 ans. » Continua Felicity d'une voix frêle, elle sentit la main d'Oliver serrer son épaule afin de la soutenir. « Il….il a été….c'était un bébé courageux mon ange….. » Réussit-elle à dire.

Haley observait cette tombe son regard allant de la pierre à Felicity en passant par Oliver. Elle sentait la tristesse de ses parents à être là et à parler de ce bébé, de son grand frère. Instinctivement elle prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la consoler et sentit Felicity la serrer contre elle.

« Je suis désolée maman. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment en se décalant. « Je comprends pourquoi tu es si triste maintenant. » Felicity la regarda les yeux noyés de larmes et hocha la tête. Oliver s'accroupit à son tour et prit Felicity par les épaules pour la serrer contre son torse, elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Haley reporta son regard vers la tombe et réfléchit un instant, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais n'osait pas poser de questions.

« Aaron était tout petit quand il est…mort. » Dit Felicity en réponse à la question silencieuse de sa fille. « Il n'a pas vécu ailleurs que dans mon ventre. » À cette affirmation Haley se retourna vers ses parents ne comprenant pas.

« Pourquoi ? » Oliver sentit Felicity se tendre à cette question et décida de l'aider.

« Ta mère a été agressé Haley….elle allait bientôt mettre au monde ton frère et…. » Il fit une pause ne sachant comment lui dire la suite, il soupira bruyamment et se lança. « Un homme est entré au bunker….il me cherchait et voulait se venger…..maman était là...et il s'est vengé sur elle….ton frère n'a pas survécu. » Arriva-t-il à dire tout de même le regard plongé dans celui de sa fille. « Tout est de ma faute…. »

Haley fixait son père tristement, elle ne réalisait pas vraiment tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à l'époque, mais elle savait que c'était dramatique et que sa mère avait été profondément touchée, assez pour s'enfuir avec elle. Elle retenait des larmes ne voulant pas ajouter une tristesse supplémentaire à ses parents mais sans le vouloir elle en sentit une rouler sur sa joue.

« Non Oliver….c'est la faute de ce détraqué. » Corrigea Felicity en prenant son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'il la regarde. « Tu n'es pas responsable. » Elle posa son front contre le sien et continua à la fixer. « C'est arrivé…c'est tout. » Haley regardait ses parents et elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère si vulnérable et si dépendante de quelqu'un. Elle comprit à cet instant que son père représentait beaucoup pour elle et que si elle était partie, c'était juste pour la protéger elle.

« Maman a raison….tu es venu me sauver….et si tu avais pu tu aurais sauvé Aaron aussi. » Dit Haley d'une petite voix tendre en fixant son père. Oliver porta son regard sur elle et tendit son bras libre afin qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se nicha contre son torse en sentant Felicity encercler son dos. Ils restèrent un très long moment à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, à se rassurer l'un l'autre. C'est quand ils sentirent une fine pluie tomber qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer.

####

Haley avait encore été dans ses pensées pendant un bon moment, essayant de comprendre et de réaliser vraiment la portée de tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, cependant une fois rentrée elle retrouva l'insouciance d'une enfant de 6 ans en se scotchant à la télé devant ses dessins animés préférés. Felicity était à la porte du salon et la regardait tendrement rire à ce que la télé lui racontait, toutes les émotions passant sur son visage.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre de mère à la laisser se gaver de choses futiles. » Dit Oliver en se posant à ses côtés. Felicity comprit la blague dans ces paroles et rigola un peu.

« Avec ce qu'elle a vécu depuis quelques jours je veux qu'elle redevienne une petite fille comme les autres. » Répondit-elle sans la quitter des yeux. Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec elle. « Elle…elle a bien réagit non ? » Demanda Felicity en se tournant cette fois vers Oliver.

« Oui…je crois que oui. » La rassura-t-il tout de suite. « Reste plus qu'à lui expliquer pourquoi tu es partie….mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle a plus ou moins compris. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Felicity d'une petite voix en regardant à nouveau sa fille rire de ce qu'elle regardait.

« J'en suis certain….elle te ressemble beaucoup tu sais. » Il rigola nerveusement à cette réflexion, Felicity reporta alors son regard sur lui.

« Moi je trouve qu'elle te ressemble encore plus. » Il lui fit un sourire satisfait et sans s'en rendre compte posa une main sur sa joue tendrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il savait simplement qu'il en avait envie, comme de la serrer contre lui sans aucune raison, comme de l'embrasser pour lui prouver que pour lui rien n'avait changé et qu'il l'aimait encore.

« Il…il faudrait qu'on parle Felicity….sérieusement. » Elle comprit instantanément de quoi et hocha la tête. Non seulement la conversation avec Haley serait difficile, mais celle qui l'attendait avec Oliver serait certainement la plus bouleversante. « Ok….après dîner ? »

####

Felicity était penchée au dessus de sa fille lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de la laisser dormir. Ils avaient passé un bon dîné en discutant de tout et de rien. Haley avait raconté à Oliver tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son école, ses amis mais ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet « Aaron ». Elle se redressa avant de caresser la joue de sa fille et de quitter la chambre.

« Maman…je peux te poser une question ? » L'arrêta Haley à la porte. Felicity se retourna et hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Mais je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine. » Avoua la fillette. À cet instant Felicity comprit qu'elle voulait parler de son frère et son sourire se fana. Elle s'approcha et prit place sur son lit.

« Mon ange je ne veux pas que tu n'oses pas me parler de ton frère sous peine de ne pas vouloir me faire de la peine. » Commença Felicity d'une voix extrêmement douce. « Tu as le droit de me poser des questions et de t'en poser aussi…..et c'est vrai que je suis triste quand je pense à lui mais je veux que tu saches que si je suis partie avec toi ce n'était pas punir ton père de ce qui était arrivé….c'est simplement parce que j'avais peur que ça recommence et je ne pouvais pas revivre ça avec toi….mais je n'aurais pas dû…j'ai fais souffrir tout le monde et je suis quand même triste…..mais les choses vont mieux depuis que….. »

« Que tu as revu mon papa ? » Osa Haley timidement.

« Oui….tu sais ton père et moi on s'est beaucoup aimés….très fort…et pourtant on était vraiment pas fait pour être ensemble. » Rigola un peu Felicity. « Mais il est tellement…attachant, il a vécu tellement de choses...et il est toujours là…debout à se soucier des autres….on est obligé de l'aimer tu comprends ? On ne peut pas faire autrement. »

Haley hocha la tête et comprenait ce que sa mère voulait lui dire. Elle aussi s'était rendue compte que son père était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et d'attachant et même si elle n'avait jamais imaginé ou idéalisé son père, savoir qu'Oliver l'était la rendait folle de joie.

« Je comprends….moi aussi je l'aime bien. » Répondit Haley avec un léger sourire. Felicity sourit à son tour, heureuse de cette nouvelle même si elle n'en doutait pas un instant. « Tu l'aimes encore maman….comme avant ? » Felicity resta surprise de cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Elle chercha le meilleur moyen pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à sa fille.

« C'est compliqué mon ange….mon histoire avec Oliver est compliquée…..on s'est aimés très fort et je pense qu'on s'aimera toujours…on sera toujours liés par toi et ton frère….mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant pour aller plus loin. » Felicity nota le changement de regard de sa fille. « Je ne veux pas te mentir ma puce et te faire croire qu'un jour on sera à nouveau ensemble…..simplement je ne sais pas….tu comprends ? » Haley hocha la tête déçue de la réponse de sa mère mais elle comprenait. « Ok…aller dort maintenant. » Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et quitta sa chambre mais avant elle ajouta. « Oh chérie…..tu devrais dire à Oliver que tu l'aimes bien…je suis certaine que cela lui ferait plaisir. »

La fillette hocha la tête avec un grand sourire prête à réparer son erreur dès le lendemain matin. Elle se recoucha plus sereine la conversation avec sa mère semblant déjà loin. Felicity sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte et tomba sur Oliver en se retournant.

« Oh…tu es là. » Dit-elle nerveuse. « Tu…tu aurais pu entrer….Haley….. »

« Non..je ne voulais pas vous déranger vous étiez en pleine conversation. » Répondit-il simplement en la fixant, à son regard Felicity comprit qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à leur fille.

« Je ne voulais que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. » Se justifia-t-elle. Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

« De quoi ? Que tu m'aimes encore ou que tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore assez pour rester avec moi ? » Il avait parlé d'un ton froid et limite glacial qui déstabilisa Felicity. « J'ai bien compris Felicity que tu ne voulais pas rester en ville et surtout que nous deux…. » Il se stoppa en plein milieu ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle. « Bref…je peux connaître ma fille c'est déjà une bonne chose. Bonne nuit. »

Il ne lui laissa pas une chance de placer un mot ou de lui expliquer qu'il prit la direction de sa chambre et ferma la porte un peu bruyamment, laissant Felicity médusée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait mal interprété ce qu'elle avait dit à leur fille et elle voulait éclaircir les choses avant qu'il ne se monte la tête et que toute discussion devienne impossible.

Elle s'avança hésitante et frappa à sa porte. Il ne repondit pas de suite et la jeune femme se dit qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Quoi…. »

« On pourrait parler ? Tu n'as entendu qu'une partie de ce que j'ai dit à Haley et je crois que…. »

« Felicity. » La coupa-t-il irrité malgré lui. « J'ai tout entendu et je n'ai rien loupé...il n'y a rien à rajouter, on va se contenter d'être juste les parents d'Haley et de chacun faire notre vie..c'est tout. » Finit-il à bout de souffle. « C'est bien ce que tu veux ? De toute façon tu as l'intention de quitter la ville donc… »

« Je peux en placer une ?! » Dit-elle un peu plus fort. « Habituellement c'est moi que tu es obligé de couper. » Dit-elle un peu plus légèrement. Il se stoppa et rigola nerveusement, il se décala pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Felicity entra en faisant un pas de plus, elle était dans leur chambre. Celle qu'ils occupaient quand elle habitait encore ici. Rien n'avait changé, il y avait la même décoration, les mêmes objets placés aux mêmes endroits, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de toucher à quoi que se soit. » Dit-il quand il vit son regard courir à travers la pièce. Elle le regarda sans rien dire et avança encore d'un pas. Elle se tourna vers lui et se décida à être directe.

« Oliver ce que j'ai dit à Haley est vrai...on sera toujours liés par nos enfants et ce qu'on a vécu...mais tu sais bien que nous deux c'est plus que ça...je t'aime...je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer une seule seconde même loin de toi...seulement je ne sais pas si... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes, elle ne réagit pas de suite mais elle encercla son cou quand elle sentit ses mains se perdrent dans ses cheveux. C'était un baiser pressé, passionné et désespéré, Oliver voulait qu'elle comprenne à quel point il tenait à elle et à quel point il l'aimait. Que lui aussi malgré les années, la peine et la blessure de son départ il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et d'espérer son retour.

« Attends. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres en reprenant son souffle. « On...on devrait parler avant de... » Elle fut à nouveau coupé par les lèvres d'Oliver.

« Chérie...tu m'as tellement manqué...tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué. » Commença-t-il d'une voix douce en la fixant, ses mains encadrant son visage. « Et peu importe ce que tu as à me dire ou si tu restes ou pas...je...je te veux...et je veux une vie de famille...on s'aime...on devrait arriver à surmonter nos problèmes tu ne crois pas ? »

Felicity le fixa un moment se demandant si finalement ce n'était pas elle qui compliquait les choses, elle aimait Oliver, il l'aimait. Ils arriveraient à trouver une solution. Elle hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire et se jeta sur sa bouche pour lui prouver qu'elle le voulait autant que lui la voulait.

* * *

 **Haley connaît enfin le pourquoi du départ de sa mère, Oliver et elle commencent à s'apprivoiser, le Olicity ne sait pas encore comment gérer la suite, mais ils s'aiment...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme à chaque fois j'attends avec impatience vos avis, commentaires et théories pour la suite.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera plus vite que celui-ci...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

 **Un énorme merci pour vos différents retours sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre ainsi qu'aux guests et aux lecteurs anonymes.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement Haley est attachante quand au Olicity leur décision n'est pas simple et la réponse définitive est dans ce chapitre...**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'aies plu.**

 **Olicity -love : Merci de ton commentaire.**

 **Voici le 10eme chapitre de cette histoire. Nous approchons de la fin...encore 2 chapitres. Que va faire le Olicity ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice, Shinobu24 merci pour ton temps, tes lectures, ta présence et ta bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver fut surpris de cet assaut sur ses lèvres mais l'accueillit avec plaisir dans ses bras. Il la plaqua contre lui et fit courir ses mains sur son corps. Il sentait ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux et la maintenir contre sa bouche qu'il dévorait littéralement de baisers urgents. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser urgement, comme si elle allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

Felicity sentait les mains d'Oliver sur son corps, elles le parcouraient de haut en bas. Elle les sentait dans son dos, sur ses fesses, sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient partout à la fois et cela la transportait dans un monde qu'elle avait oublié. Ce qu'ils partageaient à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait partager à LA. À ce moment là ils étaient tristes et perdus, cela avait été un moyen de se consoler comme ils le faisaient avant.

Mais ce qu'il se passait à cet instant dans cette chambre, ils le voulaient et savaient que cela voulait dire quelque chose et que ça ne serait pas sans conséquences sur la suite. Ils devraient envisager l'avenir et trouver un terrain d'entente pour la suite. Cette réalité ramena Felicity sur terre et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Tendrement elle posa ses mains sur le torse d'Oliver et le repoussa. Elle l'entendit grogner de frustration.

« Oliver… » Souffla-t-elle dans son cou quand elle sentit sa bouche dévier vers sa mâchoire et son cou. « On…on doit parler avant tout. »

« Hum…hum…de quoi….? » Demanda-t-il tout en continuant de déposer des baisers dans son cou. Il fit traîner sa langue nonchalamment sur sa peau lui déclenchant mille frissons. Elle se retint à ses épaules n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir rester sur ses jambes sous la sensation. Oliver en profita alors pour encercler à nouveau sa taille et la tenir contre lui.

« De…de….la…suite. » Dit-elle difficilement sa respiration étant saccadée. Elle gémit quand elle sentit ses mains remonter vers sa poitrine et caresser doucement ses seins déjà tendus par l'envie qu'il la possède. Elle essaya de rassembler le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait pour saisir ses mains et les décoller de son corps. Elle se recula d'un pas afin de s'éloigner de lui et tenta de retrouver ses esprits.

« Ok…..tu as certainement raison. » Dit Oliver quand il la sentit s'éloigner de lui. Il prit place sur le bout du lit et attendit qu'elle commence. « Alors…de quoi veux-tu parler ? » Elle le regarda d'un air surpris en croisant les bras.

« Oliver…je suis partie sans te dire que j'étais enceinte, je reviens avec une fille de 6 ans et toi tu me demandes de quoi je veux parler ? Tu plaisantes ?! » Elle était sérieuse dans ses paroles et espérait vraiment qu'il plaisantait sinon la discussion s'annonçait difficile.

« Bien sûr chérie…calme-toi. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié. « Seulement je sais qu'on ne trouvera pas une solution à nos problèmes ce soir…et j'ai tellement espéré te voir à nouveau dans cette chambre que je ne veux plus perdre une minute à parler de choses qui se régleront d'elles mêmes…..tu crois vraiment qu'après vous avoir perdu pendant des années je vais vous laisser filer comme ça. » Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Aucune chance. » Dit-il en se plantant devant elle. « Alors oui je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire….oui je sais que tu ne veux pas rester ici….oui je ne sais pas comment on va gérer….mais ce que je sais Felicity, c'est que je t'aime et que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ne plus vous quitter… »

Felicity l'écoutait parler, elle entendait ce qu'il disait et savait qu'il était sincère, seulement elle doutait que les choses se règlent d'elles mêmes comme il disait. Elle en doutait fortement même, rien n'avait jamais coulé de source pour eux et ils avaient dû se battre pour chaque moment de bonheur qu'ils avaient connu.

« Je sais Oliver…je sais et je comprends ce que tu me dis….mais une fois que…qu'on aura repris une vie de couple et de famille avec Haley et que les choses vont se compliquer….on va faire quoi quand je vais rentrer en Caroline du Sud et que tu ne voudras pas me suivre ? Comment notre fille va supporter la séparation ? On est plus que tous les deux….et malgré le fait que je meurt d'envie de croire à tout ce que tu viens de me dire….malgré que je crève d'envie de toi et que je te veux…je sais qu'à un moment on va se faire du mal…. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? » Osa-t-il demander en ayant peur de la réponse. Elle le fixa intensément et il vit ses yeux briller.

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que j'aimerai avoir enfin la vie qu'on rêvait d'avoir et celle que notre fille rêve d'avoir….. »

« Mais… » Dit-il à sa place.

« Mais cela veut dire que l'un d'entre nous va devoir faire un sacrifice. » Dit-elle plus bas en le fixant toujours. Oliver fronça les sourcils se demandant de quel sacrifice elle parlait.

« Quel sacrifice Felicity ? Je comprends pas trop là…. » Il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué.

« Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas rester dans cette ville…j'ai trop souffert ici et je ne veux pas que….. »

« ...Ce que je fais en tant que justicier risque encore de bouleverser notre vie ? » Dit-il en soupirant, elle hocha la tête. « Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera plus….on sera encore plus prudents et on mettra un dispositif de sécurité encore plus…. »

« Non Oliver. » Elle l'arrêta d'une main levée. « Non dit pas ce genre de choses, tu ne sais pas et tu ne peux pas me garantir que ce qu'on vécu ne se reproduira pas….si on me prenait Haley, je….cette fois-ci je n'y survivrais pas..tu comprends ? Si un de tes ennemis s'en prends encore à nous et qu'ils…..qu'elle..meurt….je…je n'arriverai pas me relever cette fois…et je te détesterai pour m'avoir jurer de nous protéger. »

Felicity avait la voix tremblante et légèrement cassée à lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester à Star City, c'était difficile parce que cela revenait à dire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais sa peur était plus grande encore. Elle leva son regard vers Oliver et le vit blessé de ce qu'elle venait de lui livrer.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'en étant à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici tu as réussi à mieux la protéger !? » Dit-il énervé et en colère. « Tu es venue me demander de l'aide pour retrouver notre fille qui s'était faite kidnappée par la mafia ! C'est sûr qu'avec toi elle ne risque rien ! » Felicity reçue cette accusation comme une gifle. Elle s'en voulait déjà assez ce n'était pas la peine qu'il en rajoute.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne me le reproche pas tout les jours depuis ?! Tu crois que je ne culpabilise pas de l'avoir entraîné là dedans ?! Tu crois que je ne me suis pas posée la question que si j'étais restée elle n'aurait peut-être pas connu cet enlèvement ?! Tu crois vraiment que pour moi aussi tout va bien ?! Et bien non Oliver tout ne va pas bien ! »

Sa voix s'était élevée au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Bien sûr qu'elle culpabilisait et qu'elle s'en voulait de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Miller.

« Je suis…terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle a vécu et de ce qui aurait pu lui arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé à temps….j'y pense à chaque instant et je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en partant sans rien te dire ! Aucun de vous ne méritait ce que je vous ai fait…mais c'est fait….et j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas plus en sécurité loin de toi qu'avec toi….mais cette ville m'a tellement pris que je ne peux pas rester ici et attendre qu'un autre fou s'en prenne à notre fille….c'est au dessus de mes forces. » Finit-elle par dire à bout de souffle et au bord des larmes.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, tendrement. Elle sursauta à ce geste ne l'ayant pas vu arriver vers elle.

« Je t'aime Oliver….énormément mais je ferais pas le sacrifice que tu attends….je ne resterais pas ici. » Il caressa sa joue un peu plus et elle appuya son geste en baissant sa tête vers sa main fermant les yeux sous la douceur de sa paume. Tout ça lui avait manqué, énormément manqué, lui, ses gestes tendres, ses baisers, sa présence, sa prévenance, même son mauvais caractère, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Je sais. » Dit-il dans un souffle contre son visage sa seconde main rejoignant son autre joue. « Je sais….et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande…..je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit….je ne le pensais pas une seconde. » Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux à son tour. Elle hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment se dégageant de son étreinte. « On veut quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas avoir sans faire de mal à l'autre. » Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Felicity ne quitte leur chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Ils s'aimaient, voulaient une vie de famille comme tout le monde mais c'était impossible pour eux.

Elle ferma sa porte de chambre le cœur lourd et malheureuse de cette fin de soirée. Elle avait pensé que révéler à sa fille son secret serait le plus difficile mais elle se trompait, le plus difficile était de réaliser que son mariage avec Oliver était peut-être sur le point d'être terminé, ce qui était plus qu'ironique étant donné le nombre d'années où ils avaient été séparés.

####

Oliver se battait avec sa couette qu'il finit par envoyer balader à l'autre bout du lit. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du matelas. Il frotta son visage de ses mains et visa l'heure à son portable trois heures du matin ! Et il n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil, sa discussion avec Felicity tournant dans sa tête.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'ils allaient finir par se faire du mal si l'un ou l'autre finissait par céder. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à abandonner son rôle de justicier et sa vie ici et il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas de vivre ici. Elle avait été plutôt clair sur le sujet. Il se leva de frustration et se rendit dans la chambre d'Haley. Elle dormait à poings fermés et il entendait sa respiration régulière.

Il avança le fauteuil pas loin et la regarda dormir. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible à cet instant, loin de cet air torturé qu'elle avait parfois. Il réfléchissait à ce que Felicity lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garantir à cent pour cent sa sécurité. Que se passerait-il s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à elle aussi ? Si elle partait rejoindre son frère et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul.

À cette pensée son cœur se serra, il ne pouvait pas envisager à nouveau une vie sans Felicity et sans Haley. Il avait eu la chance qu'elles reviennent mais il savait que si sa fille disparaissait il perdrait sa femme à jamais. Elle aussi avait été sa bouée de sauvetage quand ils avaient perdu leur fils. Malgré tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait et toutes les paroles blessantes qu'ils s'étaient dites, il savait qu'en rentrant elle serait là et c'était ce qui l'avait maintenu à la surface.

Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau sur sa fille et il comprit ce que Felicity ressentait, cette peur irrationnelle de la voir disparaître, il la ressentait lui aussi à cet instant. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et ferma délicatement la porte de la chambre en se dirigeant hésitant vers celle de sa femme. Il la poussa sans bruit et la trouva plongée dans le noir, Felicity dormant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la voir si paisible, elle dormait toujours de la même façon, sur le ventre son oreiller dans ses bras. Il resta un bon moment à la regarder se souvenant de toutes ces fois où il rentrait tard après la mort d'Aaron et où il restait une bonne partie de la nuit à ses côtés à la regarder dormir. À l'époque c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour être proche d'elle. Parfois il se mettait à ses côtés et inconsciemment elle venait se blottir contre lui.

Il s'avança vers le lit et se posa sur le matelas à la regarder. Il finit par s'allonger en se mettant sur le côté toujours en l'observant. Cette femme, cette petite blonde avait ravagé sa vie et son cœur depuis le premier regard qu'il lui avait lancé dans son bureau chez QC. Il avait su à l'instant où il l'avait vu que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, et elle ne l'avait plus jamais été.

Leur histoire avait été difficile et douloureuse mais en même temps tellement belle et remplie d'amour. Felicity lui avait réappris à vivre et à faire à nouveau confiance aux autres, elle l'avait épaulé, défié, aimé comme personne. Elle lui avait tout donné sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Elle lui avait offert une vie qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver quand il était sur cette île maudite, elle avait fait de chaque jour une fête et elle avait gagné son cœur sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Quand il avait compris qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, il avait complètement paniqué et l'avait repoussé autant qu'il l'avait pu et elle avait souffert par sa faute. Quand il avait failli la perdre et qu'il lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle et ils avaient été heureux pendant longtemps, très heureux même. Et puis Felicity était tombée enceinte, et même si au début ils avaient eu du mal à prendre cette grossesse pour une bonne nouvelle, quand ils avaient enfin réalisés qu'ils allaient être parents ils avaient vécus sur un petit nuage jusqu'à cette affreuse journée qui avait tout ruiné.

À partir de ce moment là ils avaient uniquement connu la colère et la tristesse essayant de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre mais ne se comprenant pas. Ils s'étaient perdus mais avaient continué à s'aimer, même si c'était par les cris et les paroles blessantes. Et tout ça leur avait donné leur magnifique petite fille. Et même si les choses avaient été douloureuses il en était ressorti un espoir et du bonheur….et il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ça. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à Haley et à sa femme pour une ville qui pourrait très bien se débrouiller sans lui.

Quand il était rentré à Starling c'était pour essayer de réparer les erreurs de sa famille, mais tout ça était loin derrière lui. Cela faisait un moment maintenant que plus rien ne menaçait réellement cette ville, cela faisait longtemps que plus aucun ennemi de son passé n'était venu le torturer. Tout ça était loin, et il avait le devoir de vivre enfin sa vie, la vie qu'il voulait et qu'il avait toujours voulu avec Felicity.

Il leva une main vers elle et dégagea de son front d'une mèche de cheveux, il la glissa derrière son oreille et ce geste eut pour effet de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et ne fut pas surprise de le trouver à ses côtés. Ils s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire, juste à se regarder dans les yeux. La main d'Oliver trainait toujours dans ses cheveux et elle descendit lentement à sa taille.

« Tu as raison….tu ne peux pas rester ici….et je ne veux pas que tu restes Felicity. » Il parlait tout bas et doucement. « S'il arrivait quelque chose à Haley je m'en voudrais de t'avoir convaincue de rester….même si on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, on peu au moins essayer d'éviter les problèmes. »

Felicity l'écoutait et essayait de comprendre où il voulait en venir, son ton était grave mais son regard si doux qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« J'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que… » Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « Que…moi non plus je ne resterai pas dans cette ville sans toi. » Il vit Felicity ouvrir grands les yeux et froncer les sourcils. « Je part….avec vous. » Dit-il plus clairement.

« Quoi… » Demanda Felicity en se redressant sur un coude. « Mais Oliver tu ne….. » Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Je sais ce que tu penses..et ce n'est pas un sacrifice….c'est une renaissance. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre. « Vous êtes inespérées toutes les deux…et je ne peux pas vous laisser partir….te perdre une fois et perdre notre fils m'a mis à terre….mais te perdre une seconde fois et renoncer à être heureux et à être le père d'Haley...me tuera à petit feu. »

Les yeux de Felicity s'humidifièrent au fur et à mesure de ces paroles si touchantes et qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre.

« Je t'aime…..je vous aime….et je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance d'être heureux à nouveau….alors je vais régler mes affaires ici et on part ou tu veux. » Délicatement il enleva sa main comprenant qu'elle voulait parler. Les mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres un instant avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa voix.

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? » Oliver hocha la tête sérieusement avec un léger sourire. « Je veux que tu sois sûr de toi Oliver parce que je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu me reproches de….notre fille ne mérite pas de te voir partir un jour parce que tu te sentiras à l'étroit dans cette vie de famille. »

« Chérie….je ne partirai pas…..jamais…..la vie nous offre une seconde chance d'être heureux….je ne veux pas la laisser filer. » Répondit-il d'une voix claire et sûr de lui, Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté essayant de chercher une hésitation dans sa voix ou son attitude, mais elle ne trouva rien. À cet instant elle fendit son visage d'un énorme sourire et se pencha vers lui doucement pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser était le plus tendre qu'ils avaient échangés depuis longtemps, il était simple mais voulait dire tellement de choses. Après le malheur qui les avait frappé, une séparation de plusieurs années, ils étaient toujours là à se faire des déclarations et à continuer à vivre l'un pour l'autre, comme avant. Elle allait se reculer quand Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir contre lui.

Elle bougea afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur lui sans casser ce baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse d'Oliver et le sentit tressaillir sous son toucher. Elle titilla sa lèvre supérieure afin d'accéder à sa langue. D'un sourire il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et lui donna ce qu'elle souhaitait atteindre. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la coller à lui, elle semblait trop loin à son goût.

Felicity se laissa faire et engouffra sa langue dans la bouche d'Oliver à la recherche de la sienne. Quand elle la trouva elle gémit à la sentir si réceptive à la sienne. Elles s'enroulèrent l'une avec l'autre et bataillèrent pour dominer ce baiser qui annonçait un renouveau pour eux. Doucement Felicity le cassa et se redressa, elle prit la base de son teeshirt et d'un geste sûr et le passa par-dessus sa tête.

Elle se retrouva à moitié nue devant son mari et soudain elle se sentit gênée à voir son regard gourmand sur sa poitrine découverte. Elle respirait assez fort et voyait Oliver suivre les mouvements de ses seins. Il se redressa à son tour lentement et chercha à nouveau sa bouche. Ce baiser fut beaucoup plus pressé et passionné que le précédent.

Il saisit à son tour son teeshirt et s'en débarrassa en vitesse. Ils se fixèrent un instant en réalisant ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Felicity toucha le visage d'Oliver voulant être certaine qu'il était bien là et que toute cette douleur passée était loin. Elle fit traîner ses mains sur ses joues pour les descendre dans son cou pour qu'elles terminent leur course sur le torse de son mari.

Elle fit glisser un doigt le long de ses muscles et en dessina leurs contours. Elle posa sa main au niveau de son cœur et le sentit battre à tout rompre, elle ne quittait pas son regard et il ne quittait pas le sien. Il ne pouvait pas et voulait se soûler d'elle, de ses yeux et de son sourire. Il s'approcha afin de l'embrasser, il avait été loin d'elle trop longtemps.

Il passa alors ses mains dans son dos et colla sa poitrine nue à son torse dur. Ils gémirent à se sentir peau contre peau, Felicity passa ses mains dans son cou pour se coller complément à lui. À se coller ainsi leurs bassins se rejoignirent et elle sentit l'envie évidente d'Oliver pour elle. Elle gémit à nouveau et n'hésita pas à se frotter contre lui déclenchant au passage des soupirs de plaisir.

Elle sentit une de ses mains prendre en coupe un de ses seins, sa bouche descendit lentement vers sa poitrine pour happer son mamelon dressé d'excitation. Il enroula sa langue autour de ce petit bout de chair et rien que cette sensation lui fit perdre pied. Elle s'entendit gémir assez fort et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Oliver pour le garder contre elle.

Il saisit son autre sein dans son autre main et lui infligea la même torture. Elle s'arc-bouta pour lui offrir encore plus sa poitrine et se frotter un peu plus à sa virilité. À ce dernier frottement Oliver inversa leur position et se retrouva à la surplomber. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et la fixa intensément. Délicatement il caressa une de ses joues ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'il vivait lui aussi.

« Si tu savais le nombres de fois ou j'ai rêvé de t'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et basse. « Mais tu sais quoi.. ? » Felicity fut touchée et secoua la tête. « C'est encore mieux en vrai. » Souffla-t-il tendrement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ses baisers dévièrent bien vite dans son cou, ses épaules, ses seins et il parcouru son corps de baisers et de caresses plus ou moins appuyées. Il arriva à sa taille et fut stopper par son short de nuit, il chercha son regard et eut un petit sourire à la voir complètement à sa merci. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et la débarrassa de ce bout de tissu devenu inutile.

Felicity se laissait faire et transporter par les caresses d'Oliver. Elle aussi avait souvent rêvé de lui, elle n'avait laissé aucun autre homme la toucher depuis son départ. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'essayer de refaire à vie mais ils n'étaient jamais…lui.

Quand elle sentit son short disparaître une bouffée de désir la traversa et elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'il la possède sur le champs. Elle voulait à nouveau le sentir en elle et contre elle. Elle voulait le sentir la remplir et la combler comme il savait si bien le faire, elle voulait le sentir aller au point de rupture pour se perdre et se déverser en elle.

À la place elle sentit sa langue jouer avec son clitoris. Elle ne put réprimer le cri de surprise que cela lui procura, elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et accentua la pression sur sa tête. Elle en voulait encore, il le comprit et s'employa à la satisfaire. Il lécha, caressa, suçota ce petit bout de chair qui la noyait sous le plaisir. Il la sentit prête à venir et accéléra ses petits coups de langue et c'est dans un long râle de plaisir qu'elle se laissa submerger par son orgasme.

Oliver remonta lentement vers son visage et chercha ses yeux. Elle avait du mal à les garder ouverts sous l'effet du plaisir circulant encore dans ses veines. Il rigola un peu et lui susurra à l'oreille tendrement.

\- Bébé….regarde moi…..Elle ouvrit les yeux sous la tendresse de cette demande et le sentit en même temps la pénétrer. Elle avança son bassin un peu plus afin de le sentir encore mieux, il s'enfonça loin et ne bougea pas pendant un instant son regard se perdant dans ses yeux bleus.

Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et respira à plein poumon son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Felicity le serra fort contre elle et commença à donner de léger coups de bassin, il comprit le message et adapta son rythme au sien, lentement. Il allait et venait doucement en elle, ne voulant pas que ce moment se termine.

Cependant les soupirs et les gémissements de sa femme ne l'aidait pas à se calmer et à ne pas accélérer le rythme. Il la sentait réceptive et se donner autant que lui, elle voulait autant que lui que cela dure mais en même temps elle voulait le sentir se perdre dans son plaisir, soupirer et gémir de bonheur.

Elle remonta un peu ses jambes et enfonça ses talons dans les fesses d'Oliver afin qu'il ne sorte pas trop à chaque coup de rein. Il faillit hurler de plaisir à la sentir faire. Il était prisonnier de ses jambes et de son corps, à ce constat il sentit une ligne feu dans ses reins et sans s'en redre compte il accélèra ses coups de reins et se délivra en peu de temps.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, l'un sur l'autre à continuer à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer, c'est Oliver qui bougea le premier en se décalant sur le côté et en entraînant Felicity avec lui, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Elle fit courir ses mains un moment avant de se redresser et de le fixer.

« Merci. » Dit elle simplement, à son regard elle comprit qu'il interprétait mal son « merci ». « Mais non pas merci pour ça…quoique.. » Dit-elle en frappant doucement son torse. « Merci pour me suivre….mais tu es certain de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Oliver rigola à sa frappe et saisit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. À sa question son cœur se serra, elle avait du mal croire qu'il était prêt à renoncer à ce qui avait fait partie de lui depuis des années, qui lui avait coûté bon nombres de personnes et qui l'avait séparé de l'amour de sa vie.

« Felicity… » Son nom roula sur ses lèvres tendrement. « La question ne se pose même pas chérie….quand tu es partie tout à l'heure j'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'as dit et je…je suis allé voir Haley…elle dormait paisiblement et j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrai jamais me passer d'elle..ni de toi. Je veux la voir grandir et évoluer...je veux être là tout le temps et pas seulement par épisode…je veux une vraie vie avec vous deux….et ça on ne l'aura qu'en quittant Star City…la ville peut se passer de moi….si tant est qu'un jour elle ai vraiment eu besoin de moi…ma vie c'est vous deux et pas cette ville. »

« Ok… » Dit-elle en murmurant presque. « Je te crois…. »

« Ok…. » Dit-il à son tour avec un immense sourire sur son visage. Il se releva un peu et attrapa ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un moment, juste en appréciant le moment présent, quand un cri les firent se lever d'un coup.

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et Oliver fonça vers la chambre de sa fille d'où venait les cris. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'hurler après Felicity et lui, et ce qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte lui fendit le cœur. Haley se débattait contre des fantômes, ses pieds et ses jambes se balançant n'importe comment. Felicity arriva à sa suite et se précipita aux côtés d'Haley pour la saisir et la calmer.

« Haley…calme toi ma puce. » La fillette continuait à hurler et à appeler ses parents sans se réveiller. « Chérie c'est moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! » Cria à son tour Felicity, Oliver regardait cette scène sans savoir quoi faire.

« Maman ! Maman….attention ! Tu…. » Felicity secoua à nouveau sa fille qui se réveilla enfin. « Maman !? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Maman… » Pleura-t-elle dans les bras de Felicity. « J'ai..j'ai cru que…qu'ils venaient me chercher et toi tu étais par terre et tu criais…. »

« Shuuutt…..bébé c'est fini. » La consola Felicity. « C'était un cauchemar tu es en sécurité ici…... » Elle leva ses yeux vers Oliver. « Regarde ton père est là….rien ne t'arrivera. » La fillette hocha la tête et jeta un œil vers son père pas loin, elle tendit la main afin qu'il vienne la rejoindre.

« Vient Papa…j'ai besoin de toi aussi. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix, Oliver sentit son cœur fondre à cette demande et battre un peu plus vite à la façon dont venait de l'appeler sa fille. Il prit place aux côtés de Felicity. Il entoura sa femme et sa fille de ses bras en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux d'Haley.

« Je suis là ma puce….maman a raison tu es en sécurité. » Elle hocha la tête mais Felicity la sentit tout à coup mal, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses parents et eut du mal à respirer.

« Haley….respire. » Lui dit Felicity en mimant les gestes qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. « Inspire, expire calmement…voilà comme ça….encore un peu. » Encouragea-t-elle sa fille, mais cette dernière n'arrivait à pas retrouver une respiration normale.

« Qu'est-ce que…. » Oliver ne put finir sa phrase que Felicity se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la chambre. Il l'entendit aller dans la sienne et fouiller dans un tiroir. Elle criait à sa fille qu'elle arrivait et de ne pas paniquer. Il sentit la petite main de sa fille serrer la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa…..c'est….rien…c'est juste une…crise…mais mam…. »

« Voilà chérie…attention tiens. » Felicity arriva à ses côtés et lui donna l'inhalateur, la fillette le saisit et le fit fonctionner sans attendre. Oliver regardait tout ça d'un air un peu paniqué mais était plutôt rassuré de voir qu'elles, ne paniquaient pas.

Haley essaya de se calmer encore un peu, elle remonta dans son lit et se mit bien droite. Oliver l'observait, elle ne paniquait pas et savait parfaitement quoi faire pour se sentir mieux. Elle nota le regard de son père sur elle.

« C'est rien…ça va passer. » Le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Hein maman ? » Felicity hocha la tête et jeta un œil vers Oliver. Elle attira son attention.

« C'est toujours impressionnant mais elle gère bien. » Dit-elle en le fixant. « Elle fait de l'asthme depuis qu'elle est bébé…c'est son cauchemar qui a déclenché sa crise. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Ça va mieux ? » En s'adressant à la fillette, cette dernière hocha la tête en sombrant déjà dans le sommeil.

Felicity et Oliver restèrent un moment à l'observer pour être certain que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ? » Chuchota Oliver ne voulant pas réveiller sa fille.

« Parfaitement bien…mais je vais dormir avec elle cette nuit, je n'aime pas la laisser seule après une crise. » Elle allait s'allonger quand Oliver lui saisit la main.

« Attends je vais la porter dans notre chambre…je ne veux pas la quitter non plus et son lit sera trop petit pour nous trois. » Felicity sourit tendrement et hocha la tête, Oliver prit sa fille doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller et cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois allongés serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils s'endormirent en peu de temps, chacun des rêves plein la tête, espérant que la vie qui les attendait serait remplie de joie et de bonheur.

* * *

 **Oliver a décidé de raccrocher son arc et de suivre sa femme et sa fille.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories sur la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **Il reste donc 2 chapitres pour cette histoire qui seront postés la semaine prochaine.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que la décision d'Oliver vous ait plu. Nous voilà dans la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et ne t'inquiète pas je comprends parfaitement. Je suis ravie de savoir que les deux derniers chapitres t'ont plu. Effectivement Haley est très mûre pour son âge et Felicity leur laisse le temps de se découvrir, c'est une façon pour elle de se faire pardonner pour les avoir séparé. Oliver ne pouvait pas prendre une autre décision que celle là, il a déjà tellement perdu qu'il choisit de vivre sa vie rêvée.**

 **Olicity -love : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce chapitre t'aies plu.**

 **Voici donc ce 11eme chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci et un immense bisous à ma jumelle. Merci pour ta présence sur toutes mes histoires.**

* * *

Haley se réveilla en sursaut en se sentant prise en sandwich. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, elle regarda à droite et tomba sur sa mère qui enserrait sa taille, sa tête tourna ensuite sur la gauche et elle vit son père qui lui, tenait la main de sa mère.

Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres à les voir ainsi. Ils avaient dormi tous les trois et ce constat lui fit plaisir, c'était la première fois et elle espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Elle tenta de bouger mais avec ses parents qui se tenaient c'était mission impossible. Elle se tortilla quand même et réussit à se dégager de leur étreinte. Elle voulait leur faire plaisir et leur préparer leur petit déjeuner.

Elle quitta le lit le plus lentement possible ne voulant pas les réveiller, et sortit le plus doucement de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle descendit les escaliers tout aussi doucement ne voulant pas faire craquer le bois des marches. Elle alla en vitesse dans la cuisine et se précipita vers la cafetière.

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, et tata la place à ses côtés pour la sentir vide. Il se releva brutalement, Haley n'était plus là. Il tendit l'oreille pour voir s'il entendait du bruit, son instinct de justicier se réveillant. Il n'entendait rien de particulier à par un bruit à la cuisine.

Il tourna sa tête vers Felicity et vit qu'elle dormait profondément, il n'était pas étonné. Après qu'Haley se soit endormie aussitôt, elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à la surveiller quand elle avait à nouveau fait un cauchemar. Il décida de se lever et d'aller voir ce que faisait leur fille. Il se pencha tendrement vers elle et déposa un long baiser dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant un tendre _je_ _t'aime_. Elle bougea à peine et cela le fit sourire, ça non plus ça n'avait pas changé.

Il descendit et fila en cuisine et il ne s'était pas trompé, Haley était en train de faire il ne savait pas quoi mais clairement elle se sentait à l'aise ici. Il ne voulait pas la surprendre et lui faire peur, il fit donc du bruit en entrant.

« Oh…tu es réveillé. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques jours.

« Bonjour chérie…tu vas mieux ? » Demanda Oliver encore inquiet de sa crise d'hier.

« Bonjour…oui ça va…mais j'ai pas bien dormi. » Se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix. Oliver s'accouda au plan de travail et tourna son visage vers elle.

« Je sais…maman t'a veillé une partie de la nuit….tu veux en parler ? » Tenta-t-il d'une voix douce. Il la vit se renfermer un peu et réfléchir. Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche. Oliver ne dit rien de plus se disant qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de temps avant d'être à l'aise avec lui et de se confier. Il tenta une autre approche. « Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour toi et maman. » Répondit-elle fière d'elle. « C'est toujours ce que je fais quand maman est restée avec moi toute la nuit….elle est fatiguée alors….. » Oliver la regarda attendrit, elle avait toujours une gentille attention pour tout le monde. Elle tenait ça de sa mère car lui n'était pas vraiment sociable et même s'il pensait aux autres, il ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses.

« C'est très gentil….je peux t'aider ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant. Sa fille hocha la tête heureuse de partager ce moment privilégié avec son père et lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Tu peux presser les oranges. » Dit-elle si sérieusement qu'Oliver fut tenté d'éclater de rire. Cependant il ne fit rien d'autre que de prendre les oranges, de les presser et de mettre le tout dans une carafe. Une fois chose faite il la plaça au frigo et attendit sa prochaine mission. « Tu peux griller les toasts ? Maman n'aime pas quand je fais ça…elle dit toujours que je risque de me brûler. »

« Et elle a raison….ok…tu veux des œufs aussi ? » Haley hocha la tête contente de cette idée. « Très bien c'est partit. » Dit-il en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu les fais brouillés…maman adore les œufs brouillés. » Cru bon de préciser la fillette. Oliver la regarda tendrement

« Oui je sais. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Ça a toujours été son petit déjeuner préféré. » Après un moment à se fixer sans rien dire il bougea et commença sa cuisine. « Passe moi le sel, le poivre… » Haley lui tendit les ingrédients sans hésitation. « Merci…voilà je suis certain qu'à nous deux ils seront excellents. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« J'en suis sure aussi. » Répondit Haley heureuse de partager un moment comme celui-ci avec Oliver. « Je suis contente. » Dit-elle d'un coup, elle surpris le regard de son père. « De faire ça pour maman…avec toi. » Précisa-t-elle d'un léger sourire.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Oliver timidement. « Je suis très content. » Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais il était loin d'être pesant, plutôt apaisant.

« J'ai rêvé que maman se faisait attaquer par ceux qui m'ont enlevés. » Dit tout à coup Haley la tête basse. « Je criais pour qu'il la laisse tranquille mais à chaque fois que je voulais la rejoindre ils m'en en empêchaient. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante comme si elle revivait son cauchemar. Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son père qui eut le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oh ma puce….c'était juste un cauchemar….ça n'arrivera pas. » La consola Oliver, elle s'accrochait à son teeshirt et enserrait son cou. « Calme toi….ceux qui t'ont fait ça sont en prison et…je suis là moi maintenant. » Dit-il contre ses cheveux sentant sa fille trembler. « Je ne laisserai plus personne vous faire de mal, chérie…jamais. »

Les paroles d'Oliver semblèrent la calmer et l'apaiser un peu. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là que la décision qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt était la bonne. Jamais il n'aurait eu le cœur à les laisser toutes les deux à la merci de n'importe qui. Sa vie d'avant n'avait plus lieu d'être, il devait à présent penser qu'il n'était plus seul. Ils avaient commis l'erreur de croire qu'ils pouvaient combiner une vie de famille et une vie de justicier et ils en avaient payé le prix fort. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

« Oui mais toi tu es ici…et maman veut pas rester, elle me l'a pas dit mais je le sais. » Plaida Haley. « On va être toutes seules et toi papa tu seras aussi tout seul ici et je… » Haley parlait vite et de façon saccadé, Oliver prit peur à entendre sa respiration rapide et les images de la veille refirent surface.

« Bébé…calme-toi…tu vas avoir un autre crise. » La supplia Oliver. Haley se stoppa aussitôt et essaya de reprendre ses esprits, Oliver imita ce que Felicity avait fait la veille avec sa respiration et sa fille sembla reprendre son souffle correctement. « Voilà…c'est mieux. » Dit-il un peu plus rassuré en la fixant, il caressa une de ses joues. « Écoute Haley….on a parlé avec ta mère hier et je…je vais aussi quitter Star City. » Il vit les yeux de sa fille s'illuminer à la seconde où il prononça ces paroles.

« C'est vrai ?! Tu vas venir avec nous ?! » Demanda Haley complètement excitée à cette idée.

« Ben oui…enfin seulement si tu le veux. » Dit-il en pensant que peut-être elle ne voulait pas de lui.

« Oh oui… ! » Elle sauta à nouveau dans ses bras et le serra comme elle le pouvait avec ses petits bras. Il ne se fit pas prier pour la serrer à son tour. « Je suis contente….j'aime bien quand tu es là…et qu'on fait des trucs tous les deux. » Oliver la serra un peu plus fort à cet aveu.

« Moi aussi Haley…tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux. » Dit-il un peu troublé de toutes ces nouvelles émotions. « Tu sais je….même si j'ai été très surpris et très en colère après ta maman…..j'ai aussi été très heureux de savoir que tu existais…..et je t'aimais déjà très fort avant de te connaître. » Il se sentait maladroit à lui confier ses sentiments de cette façon, il avait besoin de lui dire et il sentait qu'Haley avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Moi aussi je t'aimais déjà avant de te connaître….maman m'avait pas menti….t'es vraiment un papa génial. » Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et de bonheur à ces gentilles paroles. « Et j'aime bien t'appeler Papa. » Finit-elle par dire un peu plus bas. Oliver pouffa à sa remarque.

« J'aime beaucoup te l'entendre dire chérie….je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour. » Le silence tomba à nouveau et chacun reprit son activité content de ce petit moment père fille. « Tu crois que maman est réveillée ? » Demanda Oliver en finissant de mettre la table du petit déjeuner.

« Oui….il y a un moment d'ailleurs. » Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la voix à la porte pour découvrir Felicity les regardant avec un énorme sourire. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle les observait sans rien dire.

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut en ne sentant plus sa fille collée à elle et avait un peu paniqué. Puis elle avait entendu du bruit provenant du rez de chaussée et savait parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle avait pris un moment pour parfaitement se réveiller et s'était levée afin de les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait transporté de joie.

Sa fille et son mari tous les deux à l'aise en train de faire un petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait jamais pensé voir ça un jour, alors elle s'était soûlée de cette vue et les avait regardé se confier l'un à l'autre. Son cœur s'était serré d'émotion à les voir si proches.

« Maman ! » S'écria Haley en allant encercler sa taille pour lui dire bonjour. Felicity se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille. « Tu n'es plus fatiguée ? »

« Bonjour mon ange….non ça va mieux. » Dit-elle tendrement en prenant son menton afin qu'elle la regarde. « Et toi ? Ça va ? » La fillette hocha la tête.

« On a préparé tout ça avec papa ! » Dit fièrement Haley en montrant d'une main tout ce qui les attendait sur la table. Felicity jeta un œil vers la table et son regard tomba sur celui d'Oliver, qui n'avait encore rien dit mais qui les regardait comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. En quelque sorte c'était le cas, même si cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils cohabitaient ce matin était différent des autres.

« Vous êtes des amours. » Dit-elle en déposant à nouveau un baiser dans les cheveux d'Haley. Cette dernière se détacha de sa mère et partit terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire. Les deux adultes se fixèrent n'osant pas faire ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire, à savoir se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Oliver s'approcha quand même d'un pas lent et se stoppa à un pas d'elle en la fixant intensément. Elle frissonna à son regard se souvenant de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés la veille et de sa décision.

« Bonjour…ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Assez pour savoir qu'elle s'est confiée à toi et que tu as su la rassurer comme il le fallait. » Répondit Felicity sur le même ton. « Tu es un papa génial. » Dit-elle en reprenant le terme d'Haley qui les fit rire tout les deux. Elle s'approcha du pas qui les séparait et encercla son cou de ses mains. « Bonjour chéri. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon ange. » Répondit Oliver avec un sourire avant d'encercler sa taille et de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. « Merci…tu as faim ? » Felicity hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire et se laissa conduire à table afin de partager leur premier petit déjeuner en famille.

####

Oliver était dans le bunker, seul. Il réfléchissait et contemplait ce qui avait fait sa vie pendant des années et surtout depuis que Felicity l'avait quitté, cela avait été sa bouée de sauvetage après son départ. Il avait passé la plupart de ses journées et de ses nuits ici, refusant de rentrer dans ce qui avait été leur maison du bonheur. Chaque objet lui rappelant sa femme et c'était trop dur.

Mais à présent il était heureux, il avait retrouvé Felicity, était père, sa vie n'était plus la même et il devait laisser derrière lui cette vie de justicier. Il avait trop perdu pour continuer, et s'il était honnête avec lui il en avait vraiment envie. La ville était saine depuis des années et il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire.

Il se posta devant son costume et le regarda avec nostalgie, c'était celui que Felicity lui avait fait faire par Cisco il y a des années de cela. Il avait été réparé à de nombreuses reprises mais il avait toujours refusé de le changer, c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait d'elle.

« Alors que nous vaut cette convocation ici ? » Demanda John arrivant avec Mc Kenna d'un pas décidé. Oliver sursauta et se retourna pour les accueillir. Depuis qu'Haley était parmi eux ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vu.

« Salut. » Dit-il faiblement. Il bougea de sa place pour se diriger vers la plateforme, les deux autres le suivirent inquiets en sentant sa nervosité.

« Tu es sur que tout va bien Oliver ? » Demanda Mc Kenna inquiète tout à coup. Oliver porta son regard sur elle et lui sourit.

« Oui…tout va bien….seulement ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile. » Il passa une main nerveusement dans sa nuque et se lança, de toute façon cela sera un choc pour eux alors autant y aller directement. « Je vais quitter la ville et laisser tomber le costume. » Il regarda tour à tour John et Mc Kenna, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagissaient bien trop surpris de cette annonce. « Je sais que c'est une surprise pour vous….mais avec Haley, je…..c'est mieux pour elle….je pars avec Felicity. » Voilà il avait tout dit et se sentit tout à coup plus léger.

Les deux n'avaient toujours pas réagit et Oliver ne savait pas quoi en penser, il avait imaginé des cris de joie, des cris de colère, mais pas un silence s'étirant de cette façon.

« Et j'en conclus que vous n'êtes pas ok avec ma décision mais c'est….. »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision Oliver. » Le coupa John très vite. « C'était la seule à prendre. » Il s'avança vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras. « Vous avez tellement souffert avec Felicity que la vie qui s'offre à toi, tu dois la vivre de façon normale et sans avoir peur que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Je suis content pour toi. » Dit-il en éclatant un peu de rire. « Même si tu vas beaucoup me manquer. » Oliver pouffa à cette réflexion et remercia son ami. Ils furent déranger par un coup de fil que John prit.

L'attention d'Oliver se porta alors sur la jeune femme brune qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis un moment. Elle avait le regard baissé et cela le mit mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il avait su à l'instant où leur relation avait pris un tournant plus intime que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire non. Elle était là et sa présence apaisait un peu son cœur brisé et le manque de sa femme.

« Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer de cette façon. » Dit quand même Oliver gêné. Mc Kenna leva son regard vers lui à cette phrase. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…mais…. »

« Je sais Oliver…je l'ai toujours su. » Répondit-elle la voix basse. « Felicity….c'est….elle depuis le premier jour. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir retrouvé l'amour de ta vie. » Dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte et sûre d'elle. « Je suis contente pour vous…..vous méritez largement ce bonheur. » Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. « Soyez heureux tous les trois…tu as pris la bonne décision. » Oliver ne la serra pas à son tour, gêné d'être dans cette position.

« Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. » Réussit-il à dire quand même quand elle se recula. Elle hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la sortie. Oliver la regarda partir malgré tout le cœur lourd, cette femme avait partagé sa vie durant un moment et peut-être que si Felicity n'était jamais revenue il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant que les porte de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

« C'est pas facile pour elle. » Dit John en revenant vers lui, Oliver hocha la tête et regarda son ami. « Mais elle s'en remettra, elle l'a su à l'instant où elle a vu Felicity….ne te blâme pas pour vouloir le meilleur pour toi Oliver. » Ce dernier le regarda ne semblant pas vraiment convaincu. « Mais si…aller explique-moi un peu ce que tu vas faire de ta vie maintenant. » John le saisit par les épaules et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bunker.

####

Felicity était devant la tombe de son fils avec Haley. Cette dernière avait insisté pour l'accompagner voulant dire une dernière fois au revoir à son grand frère. Felicity l'avait laissée un moment seule devant la tombe, sa fille voulant un moment d'intimité. Elle avait été surprise mais l'avait laissée en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait s'approcher, Haley avait été du genre directe avec sa question.

« Pourquoi on laisse Aaron ici tout seul Maman ? » Haley leva les yeux vers sa mère qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Et bien je….je ne sais pas chérie. » Finit-elle par dire hésitante. « Ton frère a toujours été ici…et tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne pourra pas venir tous les jours qu'on ne pensera pas à lui. » Elle s'était accroupie pour se mettre au niveau d'Haley et la fixer. « Quand j'étais loin je pensais à lui tout le temps tu sais….tu verras se sera pareil pour toi..et puis on reviendra ici voir John de toute façon. »

Haley regardait sa mère pas vraiment convaincue par ses arguments.

« Mais maman….on peut pas le laisser là tout seul. » Plaida Haley. « Avant Papa était là et venait le voir…mais quand il sera avec nous Aaron sera tout seul. »

Felicity rigola intérieurement au fait qu'Haley appelle Oliver Papa, c'était devenu un automatisme depuis leur conversation père fille dans la cuisine quelques jours plus tôt. Et pour être honnête elle ne lassait pas de l'entendre. Seulement cela fut assombri par ce que sa fille venait de lui dire. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter à nouveau toute cette peine pour emmener son frère avec eux.

« Chérie….je sais que tu dois avoir du mal à comprendre mais c'est compliqué pour faire ce genre de choses et ici c'est sa maison et je crois que…. »

« Non ! » La coupa Haley d'une voix ou couvait la colère. « Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici tout seul ! On a pas le droit de le laisser là...je suis sûre que papa sera d'accord avec moi quand je lui en parlerai. » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul au ton de sa fille et à sa détermination qu'elle sentait pointer dans son regard, la suite s'annonçait difficile.

« Haley…ton père…..il..il a déjà eu du mal une première fois je ne crois pas…. »

« Tu ne sais pas maman ! » Répondit-elle toujours aussi en colère. Felicity comprit alors qu'elle n'écouterait rien de ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle décida donc de couper court à la conversation et de la laisser redescendre avant de relancer le sujet.

« Aller on rentre. » Dit-elle à la place d'argumenter. « Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer. » Haley regarda à peine sa mère et prit le chemin de la sortie en marchant devant elle visiblement très en colère. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, la fillette ne décrochant pas un mot.

Quand Oliver rentra il fut accueilli par des cris provenant de Felicity qui ordonnait à leur fille d'aller prendre son bain et Haley qui lui répondait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle l'écoute. Il ouvrit de grand yeux sous la surprise, depuis qu'il la connaissait elle n'avait jamais parlé à sa mère sur ce ton.

Il pénétra dans le salon et ce qu'il vit le choqua encore plus, Haley défiait sa mère du regard. Et il connaissait bien ce regard, il avait eu le même durant des années envers ses parents, juste histoire de les défier et de les énerver. Il s'arrêta à la porte du salon et resta sans faire de bruit.

« Haley s'il te plaît…papa va rentrer et comme ça après on pourra…. »

« J'ai dit non ! Je reste là….de toute façon tu te moques de moi ou de ce que je fais ! Comme tu te moques de mon frère ! » Cracha Haley. Oliver reçu cette réflexion en plein cœur et pouvait largement imaginer ce que Felicity pouvait ressentir.

« Haley ! » Cria-t-il faisant sursauter les deux. « Tu ne parles pas à ta mère sur ce ton et de cette façon. » Dit-il en pénétrant dans le salon. Il se posta à côté de Felicity et encercla ses épaules pour la soutenir. « Tu files prendre ton bain et tu écoutes ta mère. »

La fillette se figea à entendre son père lui parler de cette façon, c'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix et elle savait déjà qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais elle était en colère. Elle hocha la tête et fila en vitesse à l'étage. Oliver la regarda faire en lui demandant de faire couler son bain et qu'elle l'attende avant d'y plonger. Il se tourna alors vers sa femme qui luttait contre les larmes et qui s'effondra dans ses bras à la seconde où leur fille fut hors de vue.

« Pourquoi elle te parle de cette façon chérie ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment la sentant plus calme. Felicity se décolla doucement de son étreinte et lui expliqua leur discussion au cimetière. « Ok…je vois…je vais lui parler. » Dit-il en caressant doucement ses joues, elle hocha la tête et il déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Oliver soupira et se demandait comment expliquer à sa fille de six ans que ce qu'elle voulait était très difficile déjà administrativement, mais aussi extrêmement difficile pour lui et pour Felicity. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à emmener Aaron avec eux, il y pensait depuis des jours mais il ne s'imaginait pas demander une telle chose à Felicity.

« Va te détendre un peu chérie et ensuite on commandera ce que tu veux….en attendant je vais aller voir notre fille. Elle a du caractère. » Dit-il pour plaisanter et détendre un peu sa femme. Cette dernière rigola à sa suite.

« Tu n'as même pas idée ou tu mets les pieds. » Répondit-elle toujours avec le sourire. « Elle doit tenir ça de toi…moi je ne râle pas de cette façon. » Oliver la regarda en haussant un sourcil pas vraiment d'accord avec ce fait. « Bon ok…peut-être un peu mais beaucoup moins que toi. » Elle éclata de rire et Oliver la suivit en la serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'il ne décide de parler.

« Tu sais…elle n'a pas… »

« Je sais. » Le coupa Felicity assez vite sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je sais Oliver…mais c'est…..une première fois à déjà été une épreuve…..je ne peux…. »

« Je sais. » La coupa-t-il à son tour en la fixant. « Je sais…et je comprends. » Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire et Oliver essuya une larme qui coulait. « Je vais aller lui parler. » Il se détacha à regret de sa femme et monta les escaliers pour retrouver sa fille.

Oliver s'arrêta un instant à la porte avant d'entrer. Il souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte pour trouver sa fille assise sur le bord de la baignoire la tête basse. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle pleurait, il commençait à la connaître maintenant et savait qu'elle s'en voulait déjà pour avoir mal parler à sa mère.

Il entra et ferma la porte la faisant relever la tête, son regard plongea dans celui d'Haley, il se mit à sa hauteur et l'accueillit dans ses bras quand il la vit descendre du bord de la baignoire. Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou et il la sentit secouée de sanglots. Il la laissa se calmer un peu et tendrement il la repoussa afin de lui parler.

« Haley…pourquoi tu es si méchante avec ta mère ? Tu sais très bien que ce que tu lui as dit lui a fait de la peine…alors pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce essayant ses joues maculées de larmes. La fillette hoqueta encore un peu avant de s'expliquer d'une voix faible.

« J'ai demandé à maman de ramener Aaron avec nous….et elle a dit non. » Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots à penser à son frère. « Papa…on peut pas le laisser ici tout seul. » Oliver la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la berça un moment pour la consoler.

« Mon ange….je comprends ce que tu ressens…et je ressens la même chose. » Haley se figea dans ses bras et le fixa en se reculant doucement. « Et je suis certain que ta maman ressent la même chose…mais c'est dur pour elle d'imaginer revivre ce qu'elle a vécu quand ton frère est mort…..et je la comprends. » Haley écoutait les argument d'Oliver et comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oui..mais toi tu pourrais le faire. » Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Si maman peux pas…toi tu peux…. » Oliver baissa la tête et rigola nerveusement devant l'entêtement de sa fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Felicity à cet instant précis.

« Non bébé..je ne peux pas si ta mère ne le veux pas….tu comprends ? On doit être d'accord tous les deux et pour l'instant elle ne veux pas. Je ne lui imposerai rien….alors tu vas prendre ton bain et redescendre la voir pour lui présenter tes excuses. » La fillette ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête, elle comprenait ce que son père venait de lui expliquer mais avait quand même du mal à admettre qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause.

« Tu viens toujours avec nous ? » Osa-t-elle demander au bout d'un moment. Oliver la regarda surpris qu'elle se pose une telle question.

« Bien sûr que oui Haley….pourquoi je ne viendrais plus ? » Il avait bien une vague idée en y réfléchissant, mais il voulait qu'elle se confie et qu'elle ne garde pas tout pour elle, comme lui avait tendance à le faire.

« Pour rester avec Aaron ici et…..parce que je…j'ai pas été gentille avec maman tout à l'heure. » Oliver eut le cœur brisé qu'elle pense de cette façon. Il s'assied par terre pour être à sa hauteur alors qu'elle était plongée dans l'eau.

« Ma puce….rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fera partir. » Dit-il d'une voix claire et franche afin qu'elle comprenne bien. « Oui j'ai été en colère contre toi parce que ta mère ne mérite pas ce que tu lui as dit un peu plus tôt….mais non cela ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis….et en ce qui concerne ton frère…il est dans nos cœurs et même si on est loin de lui…on pense à lui et il vit à travers toi….je sais que c'est dur à comprendre pour toi mais c'est comme ça. »

« Oui…mais je suis juste triste de le laisser. » Termina-t-elle d'une petite voix. Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux, il savait qu'elle était étonnante mais il n'avait pas réaliser à quel point.

« Moi aussi chérie. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Haley ne décide de sortir et d'aller trouver sa mère qu'elle trouva assise dans le salon la télé allumée mais qu'elle ne regardait pas perdue dans ses pensées.

Haley s'approcha doucement d'elle et prit place sur ses genoux en se serrant contre elle. Elle murmura tout un tas d'excuse dans son cou en reniflant et Felicity sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle serra sa fille un peu plus fort et sentit Oliver prendre place sur le bras du fauteuil, elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, elle lui mima un _merci_ de ses lèvres et elle le sentit entourer ses épaules avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne.

Elle savait que sa fille avait raison, mais pour l'instant c'était une chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire, plus tard peut-être mais pas maintenant.

* * *

 **Un moment père/fille, l'annonce du départ d'Oliver à ses partenaires, Haley qui montre une fois de plus son caractère...encore beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos retours sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux inscrits que je peux remercier par MP, aux guests ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes. Vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois et ça réchauffe le cœur.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aies plu ainsi que la relation qui est établie entre Oliver et Haley. Moi aussi j'ai une tendresse particulière pour cette histoire et je suis triste de vous livrer ce dernier chapitre.**

 **Olicity -love : Merci de ton commentaire.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton retour, la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Voici donc aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il est plus long que les autres et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire. Shinobu24 merci d'être là tout le temps et tous les jours. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cet appartement qui malgré tout allait lui manquer. Il avait passé dans cet endroit les plus beaux moments de sa vie mais aussi les plus difficiles. Il se souvenait de tout ces moments avec nostalgie car les bons comme les mauvais avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant et ce qu'il avait pu prendre comme décision pour vivre enfin sa vie comme il le voulait.

Il claqua la porte et ferma à double tour sur une partie de sa vie, Felicity et Haley attendaient patiemment dans la voiture qui devaient les emmener à l'aéroport vers leur nouvelle vie qu'il espérait remplie de joie et de bonheur. Ils avaient connu l'enfer et le malheur et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait à nouveau revivre ça.

####

« Salut Aaron. » Dit Haley en prenant place face à la tombe de son frère. Elle la regarda un moment, détaillant chaque lettres de son prénom et de son nom gravées dans le marbre de la stèle. Elle aussi s'appelait « Queen » depuis des années maintenant, son père ayant insisté pour la reconnaître. « Je sais ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue. » Dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « Mais disons que depuis un moment je suis un peu…occupée. » Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Mais je ne pouvais pas louper ce jour. »

Elle remonta ses genoux contre son torse et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'Oliver faisait partie de sa vie et elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour vivre sans son père avant. Elle venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans et elle se considérait toujours comme la petite fille qu'Oliver avait rencontrée dans ce bunker qui l'avait énormément impressionnée à l'époque.

Leur relation s'était renforcée avec les années et elle était devenue aussi forte que celle qu'elle avait avec sa mère, peut-être même plus forte. Son père représentait tout pour elle, comme elle, représentait le bonheur qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir. Ils avaient quitté Star City peu de temps après cette crise qu'elle avait faite concernant son frère pour rentrer dans leur petit ville de Caroline du Sud.

Elle avait retrouvé ses amies, son école, sa maison et sa chambre, ainsi que Joe et les glaces menthe chocolat. Leur vie avait plutôt coulé de source dès le départ, ils ne se posaient pas questions tous les trois. Seulement les choses avaient changés quand ses parents avaient voulu un autre enfant, elle avait mal pris la nouvelle et avait commencé à être désagréable avec eux. Elle avait alors onze ans. Au début Oliver et Felicity s'étaient dit que cela lui passerait, qu'une fois qu'elle serait enceinte Haley changerait d'attitude, mais ça avait été loin d'être le cas.

Elle leur avait fait vivre un enfer durant de long mois avant que Felicity ne finisse par tomber enceinte et qu'elle perde ce bébé. À cette époque Haley avait été tout, sauf conciliante avec ses parents. Elle n'avait pas réconforté sa mère comme elle aurait dû le faire et elle s'était éloignée d'eux, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'elle était plutôt heureuse de la situation, ce qui avait fini de briser le cœur de sa mère.

Elle regrettait beaucoup cette époque de sa vie où elle avait fait du mal délibérément à sa mère. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle mais elle devait assumer ses actes. Les choses avaient commencé à se calmer quand sa mère avait enfin pris la décision de ramener Aaron près d'eux. À ce moment là Haley avait compris que c'était ça qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle avait eu l'impression que ses parents voulaient remplacer son frère et ne plus se préoccuper de lui. Pourtant Aaron n'avait jamais été un sujet tabou entre eux, ils en parlaient librement et surtout ils avaient besoin d'en parler, mais Haley n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère son refus de le déplacer.

Aaron était parmi eux depuis presque deux ans et elle venait le voir presque tous les jours. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué et elle lui parlait beaucoup, lui racontant tout ce qu'il se passait de bien ou de mal dans sa vie.

« Tu sais que je vais aller au bal de fin d'année avec Dylan ? » Dit-elle à son frère en revenant à la réalité. « Il m'a enfin invité….bon papa a presque fait une attaque en l'apprenant, mais maman a réussi à le calmer. » Rigola-t-elle se souvenant de la crise de panique de son père il y a peu de temps. « Encore heureux qu'il ai laissé tomber le costume, il aurait été capable de le transpercer d'une flèche pour l'empêcher de sortir. »

Elle regarda au loin se souvenant toutes les paroles blessantes qu'elle avait dites à son père. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur à plusieurs reprises quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie et que finalement elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la retrouve jamais. À cette époque elle était remplie de colère et de rage et elle se vengeait comme elle pouvait sur les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

« J'ai été injuste avec lui…comme avec maman. » Dit-elle d'une voix un peu faible. « Et je m'en veux beaucoup et tous les jours j'essaie de me racheter….j'espère juste qu'un jour ils seront fiers de moi. »

####

Felicity enleva ses lunettes et se pinça le nez, cela faisait des heures qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur son écran et elle commençait à fatiguer un peu. Elle avait repris son activité depuis son retour et sa société continuait de bien fonctionner. Oliver lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'était pas obligée de travailler et qu'il pouvait subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, mais Felicity lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était hors de questions qu'elle vive à ses crochets. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était de retour dans sa vie qu'elle allait se laisser aller. Il n'avait pas protesté et le sujet n'avait plus jamais été abordé.

Elle visa l'heure et se rendit compte que sa fille n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle saisit son portable et hésita à lui envoyer un message pour savoir où elle était, même si elle en avait bien une vague idée. Elle était certainement au cimetière avec son frère. Felicity eut un triste sourire à cette pensée, et à tout ce qu'elle avait subi depuis leur retour de Star City. Si les premiers temps tout s'était bien passé, les choses s'étaient gâtées quand Haley avait compris qu'Oliver et elle voulait un second enfant. À partir de ce moment là leur gentille petite fille s'était transformée en une enfant capricieuse et méchante.

Ils avaient tout fait pour la rassurer, lui avaient expliqué que rien ne changerait à ce qu'elle représentait pour eux, à ce qu'ils ressentaient pour elle mais rien n'y avait fait, Haley leur avait mené la vie dure pendant longtemps mais elle avait atteint des sommets de méchanceté quand Felicity était tombée enceinte.

Le couple avait été heureux de cette nouvelle et l'avait partagée tout de suite avec leur fille, voulant l'inclure dans cette grossesse afin qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle y avait sa place. Mais encore une fois elle n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'ils avaient espéré. Mais le pire avait été atteint quand Felicity avait fait une fausse couche à presque 4 mois de grossesse. Haley lui avait alors dit que c'était sa punition pour avoir voulu remplacer son frère.

Felicity avait eu le cœur en mille morceaux. À ce moment là elle avait eu besoin de sa fille et de son amour, et elle ne recevait que sa colère et sa rancœur. Cette période avait été très difficile pour elle et pour Oliver, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, mais elle savait qu'il redoutait qu'elle prenne à nouveau le large et le laisse. Mais ils avaient réussi à communiquer et à se parler et n'avaient pas commis les mêmes erreurs que par le passé.

C'est après une discussion à cœur ouvert avec son mari qu'elle avait pris la décision de rapatrier Aaron près d'eux. Elle avait besoin de son fils à ses côtés comme Oliver et Haley en avait besoin. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'ils ressentaient à le savoir loin d'eux, seul. Mais à l'époque elle n'aurait pas été capable d'affronter le torrent d'émotions que cela avait déclenché. Même si les choses n'avaient pas été faciles non plus, elle s'était sentie prête à les affronter.

Oliver l'avait soutenue dans cette épreuve, et ils avaient à nouveau enterré leur petit garçon, tous les deux cette fois avec Haley. Et cela avait commencé à apaiser sa fille et les tensions qu'il y avaient entre eux. Haley était plus réceptive à leur marques d'affection et ils espéraient être sur la bonne voie pour retrouver une vie de famille sereine. Cependant depuis ce moment, elle marchait sur des œufs avec sa fille, elle avait l'impression de ne jamais faire ce qu'il fallait et cela la peinait beaucoup. Haley était sa fille unique et ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation saine avec elle l'affectait plus que ce qu'elle montrait.

####

Oliver était en grande discussion avec Joe sur le bien fondé d'une soirée à thème qu'il avait l'intention d'organiser. Sa vie avait radicalement changée depuis son départ de Star City, il y a 11 ans maintenant. Il ne regrettait rien, absolument rien. Cette vie il l'avait rêvée à de nombreuses reprises quand Felicity était partie, et même si elle n'avait pas été totalement remplie de bonheur il ne voulait rien changer.

Quand il était arrivé dans cette petite ville, il avait suscité la curiosité de tout le monde. Il était plus ou moins connu, du moins tout le monde savait qui était Oliver Queen et savoir qu'il habitait dans leur petite ville avait créé une effervescence qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

Tout le monde avait vite compris qu'il était le père d'Haley cette dernière le racontant à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Tout le monde y était passé, ses camarades d'école, sa maîtresse, les parents de ses amis, les commerçants…toute la ville pour ainsi dire et il devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt heureux que sa fille soit fière de lui.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre comment cette adorable gamine avait pu se transformer en petit diable lui disant des horreurs et encore plus à sa mère. Il avait bien compris qu'elle puisse être perturbée par l'arrivée d'un nouveau né, mais de là à leur faire vivre un enfer comme ça avait été le cas, ça l'avait complètement dépassé.

Mais la période la plus difficile pour lui avait été la fausse couche de Felicity, il avait cru la perdre une seconde fois. Elle avait été pendant des semaines ravagée par le chagrin pour la perte de leur bébé, mais aussi par l'attitude froide et méchante d'Haley. Lui avait soutenu sa femme comme il avait pu en étant présent, et il lui avait parlé et confié tout ce qu'il ressentait à avoir perdu un deuxième bébé, un second fils.

Cette nouvelle les avait encore plus bouleversés, à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être parents d'un petit garçon. Mais même si cette période avait été sombre et très difficile, cela l'avait encore plus rapproché de Felicity et ils s'aimaient encore plus fort qu'avant, ce qui lui semblait impossible. Et surtout cette triste épreuve avait donné à sa femme la force de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire…..ramener leur fils près d'eux.

Il savait que pour elle c'était une épreuve, mais c'était aussi une énorme preuve d'amour pour sa fille et pour lui. Revivre cette épreuve une seconde fois était la pire chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu, mais ils espéraient que cela calmerait Haley et Felicity espérait que d'avoir son petit garçon près d'elle l'aiderait à aller mieux. Et ça avait été le cas, elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et Haley avait semblé apaisée, même si lui se doutait qu'Aaron n'était pas le seul problème.

Il avait tenté pendant longtemps de la faire parler, de lui expliquer qu'elle serait toujours sa petite fille même si un bébé arrivait dans leur vie, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et l'adolescence arrivant, la communication avait été difficile encore un temps. Mais les choses s'étaient un peu tassée depuis.

Haley était redevenue cette fille gentille et attentionnée aux autres, elle était redevenue cette fillette de six ans qu'il avait vu pour la première fois dans cette chambre retenue prisonnière par la mafia. Elle était redevenue sa petite fille. Elle s'était calmée et assagie et avait à nouveau participé à la vie de famille. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit pourquoi elle avait été difficile et elle ne leur dirait probablement jamais, mais il savait que sa femme en souffrait et qu'elle voudrait bien retrouver cette plénitude qu'ils avaient perdue au fil des années.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'organiser ce genre de trucs est bon pour les affaires Oliver ? » Demanda Joe.

« Bien sûr ! Tu doutes de mon idée…je serai limite vexé. » Éclata de rire Oliver. Il avait investi dans le bar de Joe il y a quelques années quand ce dernier avait failli le perdre. Felicity était rentrée complètement paniquée à l'idée que son ami perde la seule chose qu'il possédait, et après lui avoir expliqué la situation, il avait décidé d'aider Joe à sauver son établissement.

Ce dernier avait d'abord refusé lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait accepter son aide et qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de lui rembourser l'argent qu'il allait lui prêter. Oliver avait alors décidé d'être son associé et lui avait expliqué à son tour ce que représentait son bar pour Felicity et Haley. Joe avait accepté et depuis ils travaillaient tous les deux en binômes et s'étaient liés d'amitié.

Oliver qui avait longtemps considéré Joe comme un rival dans le cœur de sa femme et de sa fille, avait découvert un homme foncièrement gentil et complètement gai ce qui avait calmé sa jalousie d'un coup quand il l'avait découvert, provoquant l'hilarité de Felicity quand il lui avait raconté qu'il avait surpris Joe bouche contre bouche avec un homme.

« Cette soirée va être un carton…c'est bientôt le bal de fin d'année tous les jeunes vont chercher où commencer et finir la soirée et se sera chez nous ! » Joe leva un sourcil pas vraiment convaincu de son argument.

« C'est surtout une façon de surveiller ta fille et de voir si ce Dylan se comporte bien avec elle. » Oliver regarda son ami et une grimace se dessina sur son visage qui voulait tout dire. « Ok….et je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça….il a intérêt à être correct sinon ce n'est pas un père qu'il aura sur le dos mais aussi moi ! » Oliver pouffa à sa remarque et ils furent dérangés par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Hey chérie. » Dit-il en décrochant. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui ça va…tu as des nouvelles d'Haley ? Il est tard et je…elle m'avait dit qu'elle rentrerait directement après le lycée. » Oliver consulta sa montre et constata qu'effectivement il était tard. Ce n'était pas son genre.

« Ok…je vais aller la chercher. » Dit-il en soupirant, il entendit Felicity en faire de même. « Je t'aime. » Dit-il pour la réconforter. Il l'entendit sourire au bout du fil et imaginait son visage rayonnant.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-elle tendrement.

####

Oliver avançait lentement vers la tombe de son fils et vit sa fille assise juste devant en grande conversation. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, ils étaient proches alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Mais pour Haley Aaron restait son grand frère et elle était persuadée que s'il était présent il serait un grand frère génial, ce dont il ne doutait pas non plus.

Son arrivée fut annoncée par les graviers crissant sous ses pas, Haley tourna la tête et ne fut pas surprise de voir son père. Il s'approcha et prit place à ses côtés, il regarda à son tour la tombe en silence.

« Ta mère s'inquiète. » Dit-il simplement au bout d'un moment.

« Je sais. » Haley baissa la tête un peu honteuse de n'avoir rien dit sur son retard. « J'ai pas vu l'heure passer….j'avais besoin de lui parler. » Elle tourna son visage pour regarder enfin Oliver. « Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« Bien sûr chérie….on était là ce matin avec ta mère…c'est toujours une période difficile pour elle tu sais. » Oliver parlait tout bas comme si évoquer ce jour maudit allait le ramener à cette période si triste.

« Je sais…..elle n'en parle jamais….elle parle de lui, mais jamais de ce jour là. » Constata Haley triste que sa mère ne lui ai jamais raconté ce qu'elle avait vécu. Oliver saisit sa main et comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle sache toute la vérité.

« Elle ne peut pas en parler ma puce….c'est trop dur pour elle. Ce qu'elle a vécu…. » Oliver soupira et tenta de maîtriser sa voix qu'il sentait chancelante. « Ce qu'elle a vécu…a emporté une partie d'elle dans cette tombe…et même si elle va mieux et que ta naissance l'a aidé à s'en sortir et qu'on s'est retrouvés….elle ne sera jamais plus la même qu'avant…tu comprends ? »

Haley hochait la tête et comprenait ce que son père lui expliquait, mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce jour là.

« Ta mère était presque à terme. » Commença-t-il son regard perdu sur le prénom de son fils. « Elle avait eu une grossesse relativement facile mais malgré tout elle était heureuse de bientôt accoucher. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre en souriant légèrement au souvenir des jérémiades de Felicity. « Ce jour là était un jour comme un autre, rien de particulier…..ta mère était fatiguée et je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne au bunker….mais tu la connais, elle a voulu venir pour être certaine que tout se passe bien et moi j'ai fais ma patrouille comme tous les soirs….et puis il y a eu cet incident à l'autre bout de la ville….. »

Haley fixait son père n'en perdant pas une miette, son visage était marqué par la tristesse de cette soirée et les souvenirs qui affluaient.

« Ta…mère a été surprise dans le bunker par ce fou furieux qui terrorisait la ville depuis des mois….il voulait se venger du fait que je le traquais…c'est lui qui a agressé ta mère…..il l'a frappé une première fois et elle est tombée au sol….à partir de ce moment là il s'est acharné sur elle. » Sa voix était faible et morne, comme s'il était détaché de tout ça, mais à voir ses larmes qui coulaient Haley savait que son père revivait ce cauchemar. « J'ai tout entendu dans l'oreillette, elle criait, hurlait, me suppliait de venir l'aider…mais je suis arrivé trop tard…..elle baignait dans une marre de sang et j'ai cru qu'elle était morte. »

Haley retint un cri de douleur à imaginer sa mère étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, son frère dans son ventre sans défense. Elle saisit la main de son père pour le soutenir.

« John l'a conduite à l'hôpital et moi j'ai retrouvé ce salop et je l'ai tué pour la venger elle et notre fils. » Il porta son regard sur sa fille. « Et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre remord….il venait de détruire notre vie…il le méritait. »

« Aaron…. » Osa demander Haley au bout d'un moment.

« Il était déjà mort quand ta mère est arrivée à l'hôpital…..elle a dû accoucher seule, je n'étais pas là et je suis resté invisible pendant des jours….je n'étais même pas à ses côtés pour l'enterrement…elle a fait ça toute seule. » Oliver essuya les larmes qui coulaient avec ses mains tremblantes. « À partir de ce moment là on s'est déchirés, ne communiquant que par les cris et les disputes pour tout et n'importe quoi….mais on s'aimait…on ne savait pas se le dire mais on s'aimait encore plus qu'avant….tu as été conçu avec un amour infini chérie….alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si triste ou pourquoi tu penses qu'on aurais aimé ce bébé plus que toi ou que…. »

« Non papa ! » Le coupa Haley rapidement. « Je…je sais que vous m'aimez..ce n'est pas ça le problème….. » Elle ferma les yeux et soupira afin de se donner le courage de dire tout haut ce qui la rongeait depuis des années. « Ce….tu n'étais pas là quand j'étais petite…..tu n'étais pas là pour mes premiers pas où ma première dent ou encore tu ne m'as entendu dire papa pour la première fois…..et je….c'est des choses qu'on aura jamais tu comprends ? Maman a pris une décision qui nous a privé de tout ces moments là…..et je lui en ait voulu pendant longtemps. »

Oliver savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose que sa peur d'être moins aimé, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était nostalgique et limite traumatisée d'avoir passé ses premières années sans lui. C'est vrai que pour lui aussi ça avait été dur à avaler quand il avait compris que Felicity était partie avec leur fille, mais il était passé au dessus tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

« Je comprends mon ange….et je suis d'accord avec toi. » Il vit son regard surpris. « Tu sais j'aime ta mère comme un dingue…mais je suis lucide sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir…qu'on avait le droit d'être tous les deux…mais je comprends aussi sa panique et sa peur….on ne pourra jamais se mettre à sa place et comprendre réellement ce qu'elle a vécu ce soir là…..et c'est vrai qu'on aura jamais tous ces moments là…mais on en a eu tellement d'autres et on en aura encore pleins d'autres chérie…ne garde pas toute cette tristesse et cette colère… »

« Je ne suis plus en colère. » Rectifia-t-elle doucement. « Plus depuis qu'il est avec nous…mais par moment…c'est plus fort que moi et j'en veux encore à maman…ça passe vite mais j'ai peur de lui dire des choses que je ne pense pas….et je sais que tout ce que j'ai fait quand elle a perdu le bébé l'a profondément touché…j'ai été méchante et… »

« Chérie…ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça mais à ta mère….elle en a besoin et toi aussi. Dis-lui, raconte lui ce que tu viens de me dire et après vous allez enfin retrouver cette complicité qui vous manque tant à toutes les deux….. »

« Ok...mais je ne sais pas comment faire...j'ai mis tellement de distance entre nous que...mais je vais le faire... » Souffla Haley en baissant la tête sachant que son père avait parfaitement raison. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de se lever de concert et de reprendre le chemin de leur maison.

« Oh chérie. » La stoppa Oliver avant de quitter définitivement le cimetière. « La première fois que tu m'as appelé _papa_ j'ai adoré...que tu aies eu 6 ans ou pas... » Dit-il avec un tendre sourire auquel répondit sa fille par un baiser sur sa joue.

####

Felicity s'occupait comme elle le pouvait. Elle savait où se trouvait Haley et pourquoi elle était là bas. Cela faisait 19 ans aujourd'hui qu'Aaron était né et mort le même jour. Pour elle aussi cette journée était difficile, comme tous les ans elle avait l'impression de revivre toute cette souffrance. Elle avait espéré qu'avec la présence de leur fils parmi eux, Haley retrouve sa bonne humeur et qu'elle retrouve une relation saine avec elle mais les choses étaient plus longues que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Haley avait mis des barrières entre elles et malgré que parfois elle la sentait plus enclin à se laisser aller, sa file conservait une certaine distance. Cela la peinait énormément car cette distance n'existait pas entre Haley et son père et Felicity en avait conclu que sa fille lui en voulait pour l'avoir éloigné d'Oliver pendant de nombreuses années. C'était la seule explication logique à son attitude. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, elle fut surprise de reconnaître l'étreinte de sa fille, cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

« Hey chérie..tout va bien ? » Demanda Felicity inquiète. Sa fille hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée maman pour tout ce que j'ai fais et dit depuis….depuis un moment. » Dit-elle dans son cou. « Je te demande pardon de toutes les paroles blessantes et méchantes qui sont sorties de ma bouche…mais… » Les paroles d'Haley se perdirent dans des sanglots étouffés qui finirent par sortir.

« Hey…. » Felicity se retourna dans les bras de sa fille afin de croiser son regard. « Ma puce…calme toi….. » Felicity encercla son visage et tenta de la rassurer. « Allez chérie arrête de pleurer…et dis-moi. » Haley hocha la tête et tenta de se calmer.

« Papa…m'a tout raconté et je…je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il t'es arrivée. » Dit-elle en sanglotant. « Et moi qui en ai rajouté après ta fausse couche..je...j'ai été horrible avec toi…je t'en voulais de m'avoir séparé de papa, de ne pas vouloir Aaron à côté de nous et j'ai tout mélangé et…. »

« Bébé….je ne t'en ai jamais voulu….je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais devenue si froide et…. »

« Méchante ? » La coupa Haley.

« Oui…tu n'étais pas la petite fille que j'avais élevé et si tu m'expliquais tout ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? » Demanda Felicity d'une voix douce en caressant les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Sa fille hocha la tête et Felicity l'entraîna vers le canapé pas loin. Elles prirent place se tenant les mains et Haley commença à expliquer ce qu'elle avait expliqué à son père un peu plus tôt.

Oliver était à la porte du salon à regarder les deux femmes de sa vie se réconcilier et se parler à cœur ouvert. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus vu aussi détendues et à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Il pouvait voir sur le visage de sa femme toutes les émotions se succéder, la surprise, la tristesse, la colère aussi mais surtout de la souffrance à entendre leur fille lui raconter qu'elle lui en avait voulu de l'avoir séparé de son père.

« Si papa t'a raconté tu sais pourquoi j'ai fuis. » Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment, Haley hocha la tête. « Ok….donc tu sais aussi que c'était la seule façon pour moi de vivre sereinement ma grossesse…même si j'étais loin de lui...mais je ne pouvais pas rester, à l'époque notre relation était compliquée et je...j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour toi...et je suis désolée que vous ayez été privés de pleins de choses. » Finit par dire Felicity la voix tremblante.

« Je sais maman…j'ai enfin compris mais ça n'empêche qu'on a loupé pleins de moments qu'on ne pourra jamais rattraper et de savoir qu'un autre bébé aurait eu cette chance….

« Ça t'a rendue folle de rage ? » Tenta Felicity.

« Ouais…pourtant j'étais contente….vraiment contente d'avoir un petit frère…mais je pensais à ce qu'il allait vivre avec papa et…c'était plus fort que moi….ma méchanceté sortait toute seule et je sais que j'aurais du être là pour toi quand tu l'as perdu…mais en fait j'étais soulagée….et je me suis longtemps détestée pour ça aussi….et je m'en veux tellement maman si tu savais. »

Felicity saisit Haley par les épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à imaginer un bébé avoir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et puis elle ne pouvait nier le fait que c'était un garçon et elle pouvait comprendre aussi qu'Haley s'était sentie en danger et en concurrence avec ce petit être.

« C'est tout ma puce. » La calma Felicity. « Écoute on va essayer de laisser tout ça derrière nous et de continuer notre vie de famille comme avant…tu crois qu'on peut y arriver ? » Demanda Felicity en fixant sa fille tendrement.

« Je crois que oui maman….si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. » Dit Haley en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

« Toi aussi mon ange tu m'as manqué. » Felicity serra un peu plus sa fille et chercha du regard Oliver qui les regardait toujours de la porte. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et il prit place à leurs côtés en les encerclant à son tour. Il espérait cette fois-ci que les heures noires étaient derrière eux et qu'ils allaient pouvoir profiter de leur vie de famille à nouveau heureuse et réunie.

####

Oliver faisait les cents pas dans son salon, les mains dans les poches, nerveux. Sa fille sortait pour la première fois avec ce Dylan que par principe il détestait déjà. Il ne le connaissait pas mais savait que de toute façon il n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille. Si Felicity lui en avait laissé l'occasion il aurait privé sa fille de sortie pendant les vingt prochaines années.

Il eut un tendre sourire en pensant que ces deux là étaient dans la chambre d'Haley à peaufiner sa tenue. Depuis leur discussion franche d'y il y a quelques semaines elles avaient retrouvé leur lien mère fille et leur complicité, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que ça. Ils les voyait enfin heureuses et épanouies et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La sonnette retentit et il savait qui il allait trouver derrière la porte. Il fut tenté un instant de ne pas répondre ou de lui dire qu'Haley était malade mais il savait d'avance que sa fille n'apprécierait pas, sans compter la colère de sa femme qu'il ne manquerait pas de s'attirer.

Il s'avança donc et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un jeune homme plutôt pas mal, brun, les yeux bleus et qui devait faire pas mal de sport au vu de sa carrure imposante. Il était habillé d'un jean's et d'une veste de costume noire, sur une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur son teint hâlé. Oliver leva les yeux au ciel mentalement sur son analyse pas vraiment à décharge pour ce pauvre garçon.

Il sentait Dylan nerveux à le voir le détailler de la sorte, il tenait dans ses mains un bracelet de fleurs qu'il imaginait pour sa fille. Il consentit tout de même à lui faire un petit sourire et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

« Dylan...c'est ça ? » Demanda Oliver d'un ton assez autoritaire et sec. Le pauvre Dylan se retourna en vitesse surpris et se débattit avec sa réponse.

« Ou…oui..Monsieur Queen..c'est ça. » Il inspecta la pièce et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui accentua encore plus son stress. Oliver continuait de le détailler et de le mettre mal à l'aise. Dylan l'avait déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises à la sortie du lycée ou chez Joe, mais à cet instant il lui semblait encore plus grand et costaud que dans son souvenir.

« Vous allez chez Joe avant d'aller au bal ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » Répondit nerveusement Dylan sans oser croiser son regard. Il n'avait qu'une hâte qu'Haley arrive et le sauve des griffes de son père. Son regard fut attiré peu de temps après par un mouvement dans l'escalier. Il suivit Oliver qui s'approchait pour voir descendre sa fille.

Oliver crut rêver à voir Haley arriver, elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère avec ses cheveux cascadant dans son dos, sur cette robe en lamée dorée qui soulignait ses formes tout en restant sage. Il avait l'impression de voir Felicity la première fois où elle avait été sur le terrain avec lui dans cette robe courte et fendue sur le côté. Quand il l'avait vu arriver il avait su qu'il était perdu, il avait toujours eu conscience qu'elle était belle et sexy, mais il l'avait vraiment réalisé à cet instant précis. Ensuite plus rien n'avait été pareil pour lui.

« Salut. » Dit Haley timidement à Dylan une fois arrivée en bas. Ils étaient un peu gênés de se retrouver l'un face à l'autre et la présence d'Oliver n'arrangeait rien. Felicity le comprit et l'entraîna un peu plus loin afin de laisser les deux adolescents tranquilles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda Oliver une fois arrivé dans la cuisine. Son regard essayant de capter ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

« J'essaie d'éviter à ta fille d'être gênée et couverte de honte à te voir agir comme un homme des cavernes. » Dit Felicity mi sérieuse mi agacé du comportement rustre d'Oliver. Il porta son attention sur elle offusqué.

« C'est mon rôle de père d'être certain qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal et qu'il se comporte bien avec elle. » Tenta-t-il de se justifier. Il fit un pas en avant afin d'aller les retrouver mais il se trouva bloqué par Felicity.

« Non…tu les laisses tranquilles ! Oliver..tu lui fais peur ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix basse. « Ce pauvre garçon était tétanisé par toi. » Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à cette réflexion.

« Quoi ?! mais non ?! » Dit-il avec une légère grimace prouvant que lui-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. « Bon ok..peut-être un peu. » Reconnu-t-il avec un demi sourire. « Mais c'est mon rôle de lui faire peur…c'est ma petite fille qu'il emmène et il doit savoir que…. »

« Chéri je te jure qu'il a compris juste avec ton regard. » Lui dit Felicity en encerclant sa taille. « Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas pouvoir les surveiller. » Rigola Felicity contre son torse, lui rappelant au passage leur rôle de chaperon au lycée. Oliver reconnu qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il encercla ses épaules et posa sa tête sur son crâne.

« Elle a grandit tellement vite. » Dit-il en soupirant bruyamment. « J'ai l'impression de la voir encore se faufiler entre nous dans notre lit quand elle faisait des cauchemars. » Felicity pouffa se souvenant du nombre de fois où s'était arrivé ces dernières années.

« Oui je sais…mais c'est comme ça chéri…et puis n'oublie pas que du coup ça nous laisse beaucoup de temps libre pour profiter de nous. » Dit-elle dans son oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Oliver frissonna à sentir son souffle contre son cou et n'avait soudain plus envie de sortir.

« Tu sais comment me faire oublier mes contrariétés. » Rigola-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement.

« On y va ! » C'est Haley qui les sortit de leur bulle, ils se tournèrent vers elle et virent un joli bracelet d'orchidées à son poignet. Felicity s'avança vers elle suivit d'Oliver.

« Passe une bonne soirée chérie. » Dit-elle en enlaçant sa fille. Haley serra sa mère à son tour et hocha la tête tout en jetant un œil à son père qui glissait un mot dans l'oreille de Dylan qu'elle vit changer de tête au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« Aller on y va Dylan ! » Haley le tira par la main en lançant un regard mauvais à son père. Ils sortirent en vitesse sous les yeux des deux adultes. Felicity se tourna alors vers son mari et croisa les bras.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » Oliver haussa les épaules faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. « Oliver…. » Il savait à la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas.

« Rien…juste qu'il avait intérêt à être respectueux de ma fille….et je crois que j'ai aussi insinué que j'étais un bon tireur à l'arc. » Dit-il un peu plus bas. Felicity resta estomaquée de son audace. Elle s'approcha et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Oliver Queen….tu es incorrigible…mais aussi absolument adorable et cet air dur te rends diablement sexy. » Dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il la serra dans ses bras et chercha ses yeux.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il taquin. « Tu sais…on a encore un peu de temps avant d'aller au lycée pour surveiller toutes ces hormones en folies. » Sa tête plongée dans son cou.

« Oh…mais Joe et le bar ? » Demanda Felicity se laissant déjà entraîner par Oliver.

« Il a pris un extra….il peut se débrouiller sans moi un moment. » Il continuait à déposer des baisers un peu partout entre son cou, ses joues et ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas…prenons notre temps. » Dit-elle avant de posséder à son tour ses lèvres, Oliver répondit à son baiser passionnément et porta sa femme jusque leur chambre, se disant que finalement Felicity avait raison, le bon coté au fait que leur fille grandissait était du temps libre pour eux.

####

Le bal de promo s'était passé comme un bal de promo, Haley avait été chaperonnée par ses parents et avait fini la soirée par un baiser de Dylan, le premier qu'il lui donnait. Leur idylle n'avait pas passé l'été et Oliver avait limite débouché une bouteille de champagne pour fêter l'événement.

Haley avait eu son cœur d'adolescente brisé, quand elle avait compris que ce cher Dylan n'avait pas fait que réviser ses cours durant son camps de vacances. Felicity avait dû alors déplier des trésors de patience et de kleenex pour remonter le moral de sa fille et elle avait menacé Oliver de divorcer s'il touchait à un cheveux du jeune homme.

Les mois étaient passés, les années et les peines de cœur aussi. Haley venait d'être diplômée du MIT et comme sa mère des années auparavant, elle avait fini major de sa promo. Oliver pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa femme toute sa fierté de mère, lui aussi était fier de sa fille, et pas plus étonné que ça qu'elle ai suivi les traces de Felicity.

Leur vie était relativement calme depuis des années, aucun nuage n'était venu obscurcir ce qu'ils avaient mis des années à construire et à retrouver. Ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils avaient voulu à la seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans ce petit bureau de Queen Consolidated. Une vie remplie d'amour, de joie et de bonheur, et même s'ils avaient souffert, pleurés ils ne regrettaient aucun moment de leur vie de couple. Tous ces moments difficiles et toutes ces épreuves les avaient conduits à avoir Haley, leur miracle dans la tempête.

Sans elle ils ne seraient pas là à voir leur fille partager sa première danse de femme mariée avec l'amour de sa vie, David. Ils s'étaient rencontrés durant un stage qu'Haley avait fait dans une entreprise pour valider ses études, ils avaient eu le coup de foudre au premier regard et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, un peu comme ses parents.

Oliver entraîna sa femme sur la piste de danse et commença à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Quoi…. » Demanda tendrement Felicity en posant une main dans la nuque d'Oliver.

« Rien….juste merci. » Dit-il ému. « Merci pour avoir cru en moi dès le début, pour m'avoir montré le chemin et pour m'avoir aimé comme tu l'as fait….sans toi je serai mort depuis longtemps. » Felicity caressait les cheveux courts de son mari et luttait contre les larmes, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa vie d'avant. « Et j'ai pris la meilleure décision de ma vie le jour où j'ai décidé de me laisser aller et de t'aimer comme tu le méritais….. » Il posa son front contre le sien et déposa un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Merci à toi chéri…. » Réussit à dire Felicity mais avec la voix serrée d'émotions. « Tu m'as donné ce que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer….une vie de famille. » Elle déglutit péniblement et poursuivit. « Quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi….je savais…..je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais me donner ce que je voulais de par ta vie et tes angoisses, et j'étais prête à renoncer à tout ça parce que je t'aimais comme une folle…et que tu étais plus important que n'importe quoi sur cette planète. »

Oliver luttait contre les larmes qu'il sentait monter, c'était une chose qui lui arrivait aussi plus souvent depuis quelques années. Et si au début il avait détesté ça, Felicity l'avait convaincu que c'était bien de montrer ses émotions et de se laisser aller.

« Et même si on s'est déchirés avant notre fils et surtout après…..on a eu la chance de connaître enfin le bonheur d'être parents….et je ne voyais cette aventure avec personne d'autre que toi….et regarde la. » Dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur sa fille qui rigolait à une blague de son époux. « On l'a conduite à ça…au même bonheur que celui qu'on connaît…..et rien que pour ce moment tout ce qu'on a vécu valait largement la peine. » Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur Oliver. « Je t'aime Oliver..depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé tes yeux et où tu as prononcé ton _Felicity_ _Smoak_ …je t'aime à la folie. »

« Je t'aime à la folie _Felicity_ _Smoak_. » Dit-il en reprenant son timbre ce qui les fit rire tout les deux. Ils se figèrent au bout d'un moment et s'embrassèrent sous le regard ému de leur fille.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda David à voir son épouse pleurer. Haley hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas….les voir comme ça après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé….me bouleverse j'espère qu'on vivra la même chose. » Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son mari.

« J'en suis certain mon ange. » Ils se fixèrent amoureusement, se disant qu'ils voulaient le même genre d'amour qu'Oliver et Felicity. Il avait résisté à toutes les tempêtes et à toutes les disputes, Haley avait été conçu dans un amour absolu et avait eu une vie heureuse malgré tout ce qu'elle aussi avait pu traverser. Elle toucha le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou, un cadeau de ses parents pour son diplôme de fin d'études, une flèche avec un ange représentant son frère.

Elle savait que la vie pouvait être cruelle et difficile mais qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de périodes belles et heureuses qu'elle espérait traverser avec autant d'amour et de dignité que ses parents.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce dernier long chapitre et comme à chaque fois j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire. Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en suivi ou en favori, merci pour vos lectures un peu plus nombreuses à chaque fois. C'est tout ça qui fait avancer chaque auteur de ce site et qui nous motive tous les jours pour continuer à vous livrer des histoires.**

 **Je suis triste de quitter cette fiction que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire, même si j'ai aussi beaucoup pleuré en écrivant certains passages. Et je suis contente qu'elle vous ait autant plu.**

 **Un énorme merci et un énorme bisous, à ma jumelle de fiction. Sans elle je crois qu'écrire ne serait pas pareil. Merci ma rainbow girl pour le temps que tu passes à me lire et pour tes conseils avisés. Je t'embrasse très très fort.**

 **Pour la suite...j'ai sous le coude 2 autres fictions Olicity qui sont prêtes à être publiées...une ne devrait pas tarder. Je vous prépare également une série d'os qui seront postés au gré de mes envies...et pour ceux qui me suivent aussi sur le Stemily une fiction est en cours, pour l'instant 6 chapitres sont écrits.**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction...**


End file.
